Music Notes
by Jral
Summary: Edward Cullen is Forks High Schools most eligible bachelor; Bella Swan is the talented new girl. In her music, Edward finds the piece of himself that he never knew he was missing. AU/AH BXE Rated M for language and lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

My fingers were gliding across the keys as if they had a mind of their own. The melody they were playing was not my own, and yet I felt as if it was engrained on my soul. I closed my eyes and allowed the music to surround me. My heart burst into flames a moment later, when the voice of an angel reached my ears.

The sound was phenomenal. I had never heard a voice with so much passion in all my life. I turned to find the heavenly being that possessed such talent, only to be interrupted by the sound of Kevin Fowler's "100% Texan" blaring in my ears.

My eyes snapped open as I flung my arm out from beneath my covers. My hand groped the nightstand, knocking over my alarm clock before resting on my phone.

"What?" I growled into the mouthpiece. I was greeted by a chuckle on the other end.

"You overslept, Sleeping Beauty. Get your ass to school!" my best friend Jasper replied lazily, his southern twang noticeable but weaker than it used to be.

"What time is it?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's 7:20a.m., you've got ten minutes."

"Shit!" I quickly snapped my phone shut after earning another chuckle from Jasper.

I threw on a pair of jeans and slid my feet into my vans while yanking a plain black shirt over my head. I threw on my Letterman jacket before grabbing my keys, wallet, and phone and rushing to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth with one hand while using my other to attempt to straighten out my hair. By the time I rinsed out my mouth, the bronze colored locks were still sticking up in every direction, as usual. My usually clear green eyes were bloodshot from a restless sleep, so I opted for my square, black-rimmed glasses as opposed to contacts. The dark frames were a stark contrast to my nearly translucent skin.

I quickly ran down the stairs with my backpack over one shoulder. With no time for breakfast, I grabbed a pop-tart and bottle of water before jumping into my silver Volvo and hauling ass down my driveway. I made it to the school in under six minutes, a personal best.

I pulled into the lot to find my friends saving me a spot. My Volvo slid easily into my usual spot between Alice's canary yellow Porsche and Rose's cherry red M3. I slid out of my car and was greeted by a round of applause as I turned to bow to my friends. Jasper stood there grinning, his dark blue eyes glistening, with his arm draped over his girlfriend Alice's shoulders. Alice also happened to be my twin sister, of course you would never know by looking at us.

Alice is 4'10", a huge difference from my 6'3" frame. She had short, spiky black hair that pointed in every direction, and her dark brown eyes appeared to be black from a distance. Right now they were sparkling in amusement as she shook her head at me in mock disappointment at my tardiness.

Standing next to Alice was Rosalie, the envy of every girl in school, and the desire of every boy. She and Jasper are step-siblings, although they look enough alike to be blood-related. Her honey-blonde hair was only a shade lighter than Jasper's and hung in waves down to the middle of her back, and her light blue eyes stood out from her deeply tanned skin. She had curves in all the right places, and she dressed to accentuate them. She was tall for a girl at 5'10", barely having to tilt her head to look up at her boyfriend Emmett, who had his arm wrapped tight around her waist.

Emmett has the body of a bear and the mind of a four year-old. He was cheering for me and whistling as I made my way over to the group. His dark, curly hair was cut short, and his topaz eyes were shining as he was no doubt thinking of some practical joke he had planned for the first day of school. His jokes never played out, since Rosalie always stepped in to keep him under control, but that never stopped him from enjoying the planning process.

"Glad you could join us, Eddie," Emmett grinned at me.

"It's Edward," I growled back, annoyed with the nickname. Emmett's booming laughter filled the parking lot as we made our way up to the school.

Alice hooked her arm through mine, skipping at my side to match my long strides.

"We got a new girl, Edward! I haven't met her yet, but I can't wait! I just know we're going to be best friends. See you at lunch!" She said all of this in under five seconds before dragging Jasper off to class. He smiled down at the little pixie in adoration, his 6'6" frame making her appear even smaller by his side.

I laughed to myself at my sister's enthusiasm as I waved goodbye to Emmett and Rose and headed to class. I would never understand where Alice's energy came from. It was ironic that she should end up with Jasper, who was always calm and collected. They were polar opposites.

I slipped into my first class after making small talk with a few people in the hall, wanting to know how my summer was and if I was ready for football season. Jasper, Emmett, and I were the stars of the team. I was the leading quarterback, while Jasper was a running-back and Emmett, of course, was a linebacker. We led our team to the State Championships every year, and there was added pressure this year as we were all seniors.

I settled into a seat in the back of the room, and the seats around me quickly filled up with students. I wasn't anti-social, but I definitely didn't ask for the popularity that came with being the star quarterback.

"Hi, Eddie! I missed you!" Lauren Mallory slid into the seat on my left, her nasally voice ringing in my ears as I forced a smile to my face.

"It's Edward, actually," I responded, trying to remain polite. Lauren was the captain of the cheer-leading squad, and she had this ridiculous theory that we were required to date one another. I therefore spent all of my time turning her down as politely as possible, or hiding in the music room when I couldn't take anymore.

I watched in horror as Lauren's best friend and fellow cheerleader, Jessica Stanley, took the seat right in front of her.

"Hi, Eddie! I'm so glad we have a class together!" She twirled her hair in her fingers and leaned over her desk in what I assume was supposed to be a seductive manner as Lauren glared daggers at her.

"It's Edward," I snapped, quickly losing my patience. Both girls giggled then turned to one another, rambling on about school gossip. I tuned them out as I waited for class to start. The teacher finally arrived, and class began.

The rest of the morning was much the same, as classes flew uneventfully. I had all four morning classes with Jessica and Lauren, but thankfully Alice was in my second period trigonometry class and Jasper was in my third period U.S. History class. Fifth period was my free period, so I planned to head to the music room. I have been playing the piano since I was five, and it always helped me vent my feelings and relax.

I approached the door and wrapped my hand around the handle when I froze in my tracks. A beautiful melody floated through the air, and I recognized it immediately as the song form my dream. I pressed my ear against the door and my eyes widened in shock as the angel began to sing.

The voice was even more breathtaking than I remembered, and I immediately felt the urge to throw open the door and find the owner of that voice. I felt as if there was a cord wrapped around my chest, pulling me into the room, begging me to enter.

I gripped the handle and began to pull the door open when my heart shattered. Two things happened simultaneously: Lauren's voice called out from behind me, and the music came to an abrupt stop, no doubt because of Lauren's squeals.

I quickly flung the door open to catch the angel only to find that she had disappeared. I stepped into the music hall to see the empty piano bench. I noticed the side door slowly swinging shut and I sighed in frustration as Lauren pulled on my arm, bring me back to reality.

I shook Lauren off, ignoring her mindless chatter. I tuurned to leave, no longer in the mood to play, when I noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor beneath the piano bench. I crossed the room quickly and knelt down to pick it up. A large grin broke out across my face as I realized what I was holding. On the sheet music in my hands was the angel's song. The lyrics were not written there, but I had already memorized them, so that didn't bother me. The initials 'I.S.' were scrawled on the top of the sheet.

I vaguely remember hearing the door to the music room slam shut as Lauren left, annoyed at my lack of attention to her. I quickly pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper from my backpack and began to hastily write a note.

_Dear I.S.,_

_I was passing by the music room when I heard the most beautiful melody accompanied by the voice of an angel. Would you allow me a private concert perhaps?_

_Forever yours,_

_----_

I debated for awhile on whether or not I should sign my name, before finally deciding to just write my initials. Despite my unofficial title as Forks High Schools most eligible bachelor, I had little experience with women. I had yet to meet my angel, but I was terrified of her rejection, so anonymity seemed like a safer route for now.

I placed the note on the bench seat before heading to the cafeteria. I made my way through the school with a peaceful smile on my face and my angel's voice in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I stared out at the endless expanse of gray as Charlies cruiser pulled out of the driveway. Forks was overcast almost every day of the year. I loved it.

Back in Phoenix it was clear skies and blistering heat year-round. Most people love it; perfect beach weather. But when you have porcelain skin like me, clear skies mean one thing: agonizing sunburns. I was forced to either wear long-sleeved shirts and jeans(not comfortable in 104 degree weather) or slather on 30 SPF sunscreen from head to toe every morning(not comfortable in any weather).

So when Renee, my mom, married Phil, I decided to come live with Charlie. Phil plays minor league baseball, so he travels a lot. My mom stayed with me in Phoenix, but I knew she was unhappy. So when Phil called to say he was offered a temporary position with a team in Florida, I called my dad and made the arrangements to come live here: Forks, Washington.

I miss my mom of course. She is my best friend. She's carefree and energetic with a heart of gold and an almost childlike view of the world. I was always the adult in our relationship, but that never bothered me. I knew living with Charlie would be a big change, but this way she could be with Phil and I could avoid frying like bacon on a daily basis.

I haven't been to Forks in so long. My parents divorced when I was only months old. They had gotten married young, and were just too different to coexist. They still love each other though; they just knew that they weren't meant to be a couple. So Charlie stayed in Forks as the Chief of Police, and Renee took me to Phoenix where she became a kindergarten teacher.

I used to visit Forks every summer to see Charlie, but he had a hard time staying away from work while I was there, so we started taking vacations together when I was seven. We usually ended up at a cabin somewhere so he could fish and I could read. Charlie are a lot alike. We are both pretty quiet and like our privacy, so we get along great.

I sighed before turning away from the window to get ready for my first day at Forks High School. I pulled on my usual jeans and a long-sleeved, tight black shirt. I slipped on a pair of bright green converse before heading into our only bathroom.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror for a few minutes. My skin was clear and smoothe, and my wide chocolate brown eyes stood out against my pale face. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before brushing my hair and pulling the top half back in a clip. The thick, mahogany waves hung heavily down to the curve of my lower back.

I walked downstairs and fixed myself a bowl of cereal before heading to the door. I grabbed my jacket off its hook by the door and slid it onto my shoulders before picking up my bag and keys. I turned to lock the front door before making my way through the misty-rain to my truck.

Charlie bought me a big, red, '67 Chevy as a welcome home present. It was an iron beast and couldn't go over 55 mph, but it was perfect for me. It meant I didn't have to have Charlie drive me to school every day in the cruiser.

I climbed into my truck and threw my bag into the passenger seat before starting the engine and blasting the heat.

I slowly made my way through the rainy streets to the high school. It didn't look so much like a school as it did a cluster of small brick houses. I pulled up in front of a building that had a sign on the front that said "office".

I stumbled out of my truck and carefully made my way up the sidewalk, only triping twice on the even surface. As I pushed open the door I was greeted by a blast of warm air and the usual smells of an office building.

My eyes wandered around the small room, taking in a cluster of chairs and an assortment of potted plants, before coming to rest on a long counter with a woman seated at the desk behind it. She looked up at me, her brow furrowed in confusion as she waited patiently for me to speak.

"Hi, um...I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here?" It came out sounding like a question.

"Oh, yes, dear! The Chief's daughter!" Her face lit up in recognition as she shuffled through the papers on her desk. She quickly handed me my class schedule and a map of the school before wishing me good luck on my first day and welcoming me to Forks. I thanked her quietly before walking back to my truck in the icy rain.

After starting my truck I followed a line of cars to the student parking lot. I parked close to the back of the lot so it would be easier to get out after school, then spent a few minutes memorizing my map and schedule before climbing out of my truck.

I surveyed the lot as I made my way to the school, noticing that most of the cars were fairly basic, save three. A Porsche, BMW, and Volvo were parked side-by-side in the front of the lot and I wondered idly who they belonged to.

I quickly found my first class and made my way up to the teacher's desk to have him sign a slip the office had given me. He smiled politely and took the slip before gesturing for me to find a seat.

I made my way to claim a seat in the back of the room, a blush rising to my cheeks when I noticed the other students eyeing me critically. Just before I reached my seat I tripped over a backpack that was left in the aisle and I went flying towards the floor.

I braced myself for impact when I felt a pair of hands grip my shoulders tightly, pulling me upright. My blush intensified as I turned to thank my rescuer. I was met by a boy a few inches taller than me with a round face and spiky blonde hair.

"Be careful, beautiful. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?" He smiled at me widely, his blue eyes twinkling as they roamed over my body, lingering on my chest.

"Thank you," I mumbled, dropping my bag and sliding into my seat.

"I'm Mike. You must be Isabella," he introduced himself as he extended his hand.

"Bella," I corrected as I hesitantly shook his hand, and Mike beamed at me before turning to face the front.

To my relief, the teacher chose that moment to begin his lecture. I took notes while he spoke, only halfway paying attention. My mind wandered to my music, and the piece I was working on. I hoped that I would find time to go to the music hall during my free period to use their piano.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud bell, signaling the end of the class. I rose from my seat and began putting my things away when I noticed Mike standing only inches away.

"So, beautiful, how 'bout I walk you to your next class?" he asked, a little to cocky for my taste.

"Um, sure Mike," I replied slowly. I may not be his biggest fan, but I could use a little help finding my next class.

We walked side-by-side to another building, with Mike rambling on about being on the football team and wanting me to watch him play. I smiled politely and told him I would try, earning a large grin from Mike before I slipped into my next class.

I handed my slip to the teacher before making my way to an empty desk. There was a girl sitting quietly next to me, waiting for class to begin.

"Hi, I'm Angela," she introduced herself quietly with a soft smile on her lips. She had black hair pulled up into a ponytail, and bright red glasses perched on her nose.

"I'm Bella," I replied, smiling back at her.

The teacher began class and told us to split up into pairs to begin working on our German dialogues. We were in third year German, so it was expected that we could get started on our own. Angela and I slid our desks together and began the assignment. We talked quietly in German, slowly drifting from the dialogue into our own conversation.

Angela was the photographer for the school newspaper, and her boyfriend Ben is the editor as well as a member of the football team. We talked about our favorite books, and I told her all about Phoenix. I knew that Angela was going to be a good friend, and I started to like Forks a lot more.

Class finally ended and Angela and I discovered that we had the next two classes together as well. They passed by quickly, and free period was up next. Angela showed me to the music hall before leaving to go find Ben with the promise that we would sit together at lunch.

The music hall was empty when I entered, just as I had hoped. I wasn't fond of having an audience. I had been playing the piano since I was five, but only my parents and Phil had ever heard me. Music was my outlet, and I preferred to play in private.

My fingers ran lightly over the ivory keys as I began to play the piece I had been working on. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind and body to relax as I sang the lyrics I had written for the piece.

_This is real, this is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am._

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I wanna be._

_This is me._

The peaceful environment was shattered when I heard a girl's high-pitched squeal just outside the door. I quickly grabbed my bag and flew out the side door as I heard the door to the music hall open. I may have panicked just a little bit, but I really didn't want anyone to know I played. I liked having my own little secret, something for just me. I walked quickly across the school grounds and into the cafeteria.

I made my way though the lunch line and just grabbed a coke. I wasn't very hungry after rushing from the music hall, and my face was still flushed. My eyes scanned the room and rested on Angela, who was waving me over to her table.

I smiled brightly at her and made my way over, noticing that she was sitting with Ben, Mike, and a few other kids I recognized from my morning classes. I sat in front of Angela, and Mike quickly got up to occupy the empty chair next to me.

A girl with curly, light brown hair quickly caught Mike's attention after glaring at me, and I quietly sipped my drink while looking around the cafeteria. My eyes landed on a table of five, each of them absolutely beautiful.

There was a tall guy with honey blonde hair and blue eyes with a lanky, but muscular, build talking quietly to a small pixie-like girl with short black hair and black eyes.

Next to them was a girl who looked like she could be a supermodel, with long blonde hair and smoldering blue eyes. Her features were set off by a dark tan and perfectly proportioned curves. She was sitting in the lap of a huge guy with enormous muscles and a lopsided grin. He had curly brown hair and his hazel eyes were glued to the goddess in front of him.

The last guy was breathtaking. He seemed to be the odd man out, and I felt a rediculous desire to go sit with him and keep him company. He had oddly colored bronze hair that stuck up in all directions, the epitome of 'sex hair', just begging for me to run my fingers through it. His skin was smoothe and white, possible lighter than mine. He was tall like the other two men, and I could see his muscle definition through his tight black t-shirt, though he wasn't bulk like the dark-haired guy.

My eyes traveled up to his full, pink lips, straight nose, and high cheekbones, finally resting on the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. I was broken out of my inspection by Angela's soft giggle across from me.

"Yeah, he tends to have that affect on people," she said. I blushed furiously and dropped my gaze to the table, taking a sip of my coke.

"That's Edward Cullen," she continued, leaning forward slightly so no one could hear her. "He's the quarterback of the football team, and the most desired man at Forks High. He's really sweet though, and keeps to himself."

I mulled over what she had said while glanced back over at him. Well, he's popular, so he definitely won't want me. Not that I want him. I think.

"The dark-haired girl is Alice, his twin sister." I quirked my eyebrow in confusion and she laughed.

"I know, it doesn't look like it does it?" I shook my head at her and she continued. "Their dad is Dr. Carlisle Cullen at the hospital here in Forks. Him and his wife adopted them when they were in elementary school. The blonde-haired guy is Alice's boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock. The other girl is his step-sister, Rosalie Hale. Her dad is a retired investment banker, and his mom is the daughter of an oil tycoon from Texas. The big guy is Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett McCarty. Him and Jasper are both on the team with Edward."

I nodded quietly as I listened to Angela talk. The group sat at their table, looking like they belonged more on a TV show than in our high school cafeteria. I glanced back at Angela and noticed that our table had emptied out, so we picked up our stuff and headed to our next class together.

We walked into the biology room and Angela waved goodbye as she went to her seat and I handed my slip to the teacher. He took the paper and handed me a textbook, then directed me to the only empty seat: right next to Edward Cullen.

I made my way down the aisle and turned to take my seat when my toe caught on the table leg and I stumbled forward. Before I could hit the ground a strong arm wrapped around my waist, holding me up. An electric current flowed through my body, and I looked up in shock as my eyes met the vibrant green orbs that belonged to the god only inches away from me.

We stood there for a moment, his face wearing a lock of shock that I'm sure mirrored my own. Slowly he pulled his arm away from my waist, and I missed the contact instantly. He shook his head quickly before clearing his throat and looking back into my eyes.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," he introduced himself with a voice like velvet as he extended his hand.

"Um...I'm Bella Swan," I replied, shaking his outstretched hand. I blushed instantly as the spark returned when our hands made contact. He grinned at me, a large, crooked, heart-melting smile, as he slid into his seat, pulling mine out for me. I stood there in a daze for a moment, then blushed again as I quickly took my seat.

The class went by quickly, with the teacher talking about the labs we would be doing this year. I payed little attention since I had done all of these labs in my advanced class back in Phoenix. Instead I focused on breathing steadily, a difficult task with Edward sitting so close to me. I reached into my bag to pull out my sheet music, hoping to distract myself by working on my latest piece. With a groan I realized that I must have left it in the music hall when I ran out unexpectedly. I would have to make a trip by there before heading home.

When the bell finally rang I grabbed my bag and flew out the door, eager to reach the solitude of my bedroom. I ran to the music room and reached for the piece of paper on the bench seat, only to realize that it wasn't my music, but a noted addressed to 'I.S.' I assumed the letter was for me, and quickly unfolded the paper. A blush rose to my cheeks as my eyes scanned the page. I refolded the paper and stood still for a moment, debating on whether or not I should respond.

I finally stuffed the note in my pocket as I pulled an blank sheet of paper out of my bag and quickly scribbled out a response. I smiled to myself as I addressed it to 'E.C.' and placed it on the seat. I walked slowly out to my truck, mulling over the note I had received.

I was flattered, of course, and a little embarrassed at having been heard. But more than anything I was curious. Who was E.C.? My mind automatically screamed 'Edward Cullen', but I brushed that aside as wishful thinking. It couldn't be him, could it? I contemplated calling Angela, and asking her how many guys in our school had those initials, but decided I would rather keep this to myself for the moment. I would just give it a little while and see if I could get anymore clues out of my admirer.

Once I reached my truck, I quickly pulled out of the lot, noticing Edward leaning up against the silver Volvo like the god he is.

Okay, I'll admit it: I really want Edward to be my admirer. That's not too crazy, is it? Regardless, I was definitely starting to love it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, chapter 3! I am hoping to be able to upload at least 1 chapter per day, cuz i get kinda obsessive when i write =P so keep checking back, and i'll try to hurry! This ones a little shorter than the last one, but i hope you like it =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight!!!**

EPOV

I lay in my bed that afternoon, the days events running through my head. My thoughts had been so consumed by the angel's song that I almost didn't notice Bella before it was too late.

The second my arm wrapped around her waist, an electrical current jolted through my body. I froze in shock at the sensation, and all thoughts ceased a moment later when she looked up at me, her wide, chocolate brown eyes connecting with mine.

I instantly felt the urge to cup her delicate, porcelain-skinned face in my hands and crush my lips to hers. I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts as I pulled my arm away, immediately missing the contact. We awkwardly went through introductions, my heart melting when a crimson blush colored her cheeks. As the teacher called roll I busied myself by studying the creature sitting next to me. My ogling halted abruptly at the mention of her full name, Isabella Swan, and my brain kicked into overdrive. Her initials, I.S., were the same as those on the sheet music I had found. Could she be my angel? No, that wasn't likely. It was probably just wishful thinking on my part. But still...

I was interrupted once again by the teacher, who was beginning his lecture on mitosis. I spent the remainder of the class period trying not to focus on Bella sitting beside me. The way her full, pink lips were pursed in concentration, a crease forming between her eyes. Her thick, mahogany curls hung like a curtain around her face, the light coming in from the window picking up the red undertones. Her beautiful brown eyes were focused on her small, white hand furiously scribbling notes, her delicate wrist looking as if it would snap with the slightest pressure. Every move she made filled the air with the scent of strawberries and freesia, and I gripped the edge of the lab table to stop myself from lunging at her.

When class ended she bolted from the room, and I made my way out to my car in a daze. I have been home for hours now, and I still have not managed to clear my head. I feel a ridiculous need to be near her and learn everything I can about her. Yet my angel is still in the back of my mind.

Which one do I want more? Of course, I don't really know either of them, so it's very likely that neither is interested. But if they were, how would I decide?

My angel owns a piece of my soul, reaching me on a different level than anyone I have ever known. But Bella draws me to her like magnet. I physically need her, like a drug.

I groaned loudly before rolling off my bed and walking over to my bathroom. I stripped down before climbing in the shower and letting the hot water soothe the tense muscles in my back and shoulders. I'm not quite sure what is going to happen, but I do have a tentative plan. I don't think it's possible for me to stay away from Bella, so I will pursue a friendship with her and see where that leads us.

I will just have to check the music room tomorrow to see if my angel has left me a response. As beautiful as her music is, I have not even met her, and it may be best to keep it that way.

I crawled into my bed after shutting off the light, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**************************************************

I pulled into the parking lot early the next morning, eager to get to the music hall. I made my way across the quiet campus, my palms sweating and my heart racing. I came to a stop in front of the music hall and took a deep breath before pulling open the door and entering the room.

A folded sheet of paper rested on the piano bench with my initials scrawled on the front. I chuckled at the messy handwriting before reading the note.

_Dear E.C.,_

_I am pleased that you enjoyed my music, but I will be honest with you, I do not usually play for an audience. Perhaps I might reconsider if I knew who I was playing for?_

_Sincerely,_

_I.S._

I chuckled lightly at her feeble attempt to learn my identity. I was disappointed that I would not get to hear her play, but I understood her reluctance.

I sat on the bench for awhile, not quite sure how to respond. I finally pulled out a blank sheet of paper and wrote her a quick note before leaving the music hall and heading to class.

My morning classes passed slowly, no doubt because of my desire to see Bella and check for another note. Lauren and Jessica draped themselves over me in class as well as in the hallways, despite my less than subtle attempts to shake them. I spent free period at the track with Jasper and Emmett and didn't have a chance to make it to the music hall.

I made my way into the cafeteria, barely paying attention to what I had put on my tray. My eyes swept over the room before finding Bella sitting off to one side of the cafeteria with Angela Weber. My eyes locked with hers for a moment before she blushed and quickly looked down at the table.

I grinned to myself as I sat down with my friends, who were all off in their own private worlds. I shoveled my food down hurriedly without tasting it, eager to get to my next class.

When lunch was almost over I said a quick goodbye to my friends before heading to Biology. I waited anxiously in my seat for Bella, who came in only a few minutes later. I felt the strangest sense of relief as soon as I saw her, almost as if I hadn't really been able to breathe in her absence.

She quietly made her way to our table, blushing as she noticed I was watching her. I smiled as the scent of strawberries filled the air, and I pulled her seat our for her, causing her blush to deepen.

"Hello, Bella," I greeted her, trying to mask the excitement in my voice brought on by her presence.

"Hi, Edward," she replied. My heart fluttered at the sound of my name on her lips. This was only the second time I had spoken to her, and I already knew I was falling for her, and falling fast.

A substitute teacher entered the classroom at that moment, informing us that we could use the class period to work quietly on any work we had for this or other classes. I quickly engaged Bella in conversation, eager to learn more about her. She answered hesitantly at first, her trademark blush staining her cheeks. But she quickly became more animated, sharing stories about her mom and Phoenix, before asking me about my own life.

We talked steadily throughout the class period, laughing often as if we had known one another for years. And I felt like we had. We talked about everything from our families to what books we liked, to what our dreams were for the future. And the more I learned, the more I wanted to know. Bella Swan was fascinating, and I couldn't get enough of her.

Our conversation continued as class ended and we walked towards the parking lot. Bella laughed loudly at a story I told her about Emmett, and I was mesmerized by the sound. We were approaching her beast of a truck when Alice suddenly appeared by my side.

"Hi Bella! Wow, you're so pretty!" Alice giggled lightly, her dark eyes sparkling. I sighed at Alice's interruption and quickly made introductions for a confused Bella.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice. She's very...energetic. But I promise, she's harmless...mostly." Bella's eyes widened slightly as she smiled uneasily.

"Of course I'm harmless! Bella and I are going to be best friends, I just know it! Bye, Bella! I'll see you tomorrow!" Alice bounced forward and gripped Bella in a tight hug before skipping off to find Jasper.

Bella stood still for a moment, her eyes widened in shock, before shaking her head lightly. A gentle smile spread across her face as she tilted her head back to look up at me from her tiny 5'4".

"I like her," she giggled, turning to open her truck. We said our goodbyes and I walked back to my Volvo. The roar of her truck's engine echoed through the parking lot and I quickly started my car and headed home. I had a feeling I was going to be seeing a lot of Bella Swan.

**A/N: Soooo....how was it? I hope you like it! I'm trying to decide if i should rate it M and add some lemons later on, but i'm not sure...so what do you think? I can drag out the story so that it is fluffy and cute and they don't face each other until the end, or i could have them declare themselves in a couple chapters, and expand their *coughcough* relationship...preferences?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok guys, here's the next chapter...it's kinda short again, about the same size as the last one. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight!!! As much as I would love to claim Edward, sadly I cannot *tear*. But I can make him do whatever I want, whenever I want, and that's good enough for me =P**

BPOV

I overslept this morning and made it to school just before the bell rang. My mind was fuzzy, filled with thoughts of Edward Cullen and his hypnotic green eyes. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was my admirer, no matter how ridiculous it may seem.

My suspicions were confirmed when I arrived in the music room to find another note on the piano bench.

_Dear I.S.,_

_I will make you a deal: I give you a clue, and you give me one? I play football; how 'bout you?_

_Forever Yours,_

_E.C._

The wheels in my head began to turn as I put the pieces together. I knew he was a senior, because he had free period during fifth hour. So I borrowed Angela's yearbook, searching for senior football players with the initials 'E.C.'

He really didn't make it very hard. Still, I was a little shocked to know that it was really him. I nearly exploded when I saw him in biology; there was no way that Greek god would call me his angel. Then he surprised me yet again. When our substitute set us free, he immediately began asking me questions about my family and my life in Phoenix, seemingly eager to get to know me.

I was hesitant to answer at first, unsure of why he was so interested in me, but as we kept talking I became increasingly comfortable with him. I felt like I had known him for years. He was so easy to talk to, and his smooth voice and piercing green eyes compelled me to answer all of his questions. I was disappointed when the day came to an end. I never wanted to leave his side, and I realized that I was becoming very attached to Edward Cullen.

When his sister came bounding up to us, I was shocked at first. The little pixie was so energetic, and she disappeared before I even processed what she had said. I immediately knew that I liked her. She reminded me so much of Renee.

Now standing in the kitchen, making dinner for Charlie, the whole day seemed surreal. I couldn't believe that Edward was my admirer. I was more cryptic with my note to him, telling him only that I knew who he was and that we shared a class together. I wasn't ready for him to know it was me quite yet; I admit that I am a little afraid that he will be disappointed when he learns the truth about my identity.

Charlie and I ate our dinner quietly, occasionally asking each other about one anothers day, before I excused myself to get ready for bed. I drifted off to sleep quickly, with Edward's image burning behind my closed eyelids.

*********************************

I awoke early the next morning, anxious to get to school to see Edward. I put on a pair of gray leggings underneath a dark blue sweater-dress, slipping on some silver flats before heading downstairs. I left my hair down and kept my makeup light, with just a little mascara and lip gloss.

I arrived in the school parking lot faster than usual to find Edward leaning up against his Volvo. He smiled widely as I pulled in beside him, and quickly stood up to open my door for me.

"Good morning, Bella. You look beautiful," he said, flashing me a crooked grin that nearly stopped my heart.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered, shaking my head to clear the fog that had settled there the moment I saw him. I looked up to find those beautiful green eyes staring softly down at me, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. My breathing hitched and a blush rose to my cheeks as I slid out of my truck, breaking eye contact with the Adonis before me.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked hesitantly. Was Edward Cullen nervous? About me? As if I could ever say no to him!

I nodded my head mutely and turned to head toward my first class with Edward by my side. We walked together in a comfortable silence until we reached the door to my class. I turned to look at him, and he was gazing back at me with an expression of longing so intense that my heart stopped in my chest.

He slowly reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, his fingers causing my skin to tingle where they touched my cheek. My heart had restarted only to beat at three times its normal speed.

"Would you like to join my friends and I for lunch today?" he asked quietly. Once again his nerves were evident in his voice.

"I would love to," I whispered, barely audible. His crooked grin immediately spread across his face, threatening to break it in half.

"I'll see you after class then," he replied. He quickly turned and rushed off to his own class before the bell rang, and I made my way to my seat in a daze. I barely noticed Mike's constant chatter throughout the next hour. The hands on the clock appeared to move slower with every minute that passed. When the bell finally rang, I flew out of the classroom only to trip at the door. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist instantly, and I didn't need to turn around to know who they belonged to.

"I hope this isn't a habit of yours. I would hate for you to trip in my absence," he joked lightly. His velvet voice was coming from right behind my ear, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

"I guess you'll just need to stay close by then," I replied. I quickly trapped my bottom lip between my teeth, internally cursing for saying that out loud. Where had that come from?

"If you insist," he purred. His crooked grin appeared as my mouth dropped open in shock, and he led me to my next class. I quickly got Angela's attention and explained to her that I would not be joining her for lunch today and why. She squealed excitedly before wishing me luck.

The rest of the morning continued in the same way, with Edward walking me to each of my classes. He always found some little way to touch me throughout the morning, causing the familiar jolt of electricity to spread through me.

When free period arrived, I escaped to the music hall with the excuse that I needed to do some research in the library while Edward joined his friends at the track. I was eager to see if I had another note waiting for me. Although I now knew it was Edward leaving them, I was still excited for this little game of cat and mouse we were playing. I quickly found the note and unfolded it, smiling to myself as I read.

_Dear I.S.,_

_Since you know who I am, it is only fair that you tell me who you are. Or at least, answer me another question: do we know one another well?_

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward_

My heart fluttered as I read his signature at the bottom, confirmation that I did indeed know who my admirer was. I quickly replied to his letter before sitting down and playing for awhile. Toward the end of free period I gathered my things and slipped out of the side door, not wanting Edward to see me in the music hall. I made my way to the cafeteria, and entered to see Edward waving me over to his table, a tray full of food in front of him.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got a little of everything," he explained, gesturing to the pile on the table. I smiled shyly at him as I slid into the seat across from him.

"Hi, Bella!" I turned to my left to see Alice sitting in the seat next to me. "I'm so glad you're sitting with us! This is my boyfriend, Jasper," she exclaimed, pointing to the handsome blonde on her left.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jasper drawled with a southern twang, smiling while he tipped an imaginary cowboy hat to me.

"That's Emmett," she continued, pointing the big guy across from Jasper, "and this is Rosalie," she said, nodding to the blonde across from her. Emmett waved happily, a large grin on his face, and Rosalie smiled sweetly with a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said nervously.

"The pleasure is all ours, little Bella. Maybe you can help us get Edward's panties out of a twist," Emmett laughed loudly at his own joke before Rosalie's hand flicked out and made contact with the back of his head.

"Ignore the overgrown child, Bella. We really are glad to have you here," Rosalie smiled at me apologetically while Emmett pouted at her side. "And you can call me Rose, by the way." She smiled wider at me, and I was struck by the way her entire face brightened, causing her to become even more breathtakingly beautiful.

I smiled back at her widely in thanks, then turned my gaze to Edward, who simply smiled and pushed the tray of food towards me. I picked up a slice of pizza and began to eat as they all began talking amongst themselves.

Edward spent the rest of the hour asking me more questions about myself. I answered them all and marveled at the soothing sound of his laughter when I told him embarrassing stories from my childhood. He returned the favor by sharing his own amusing tales of the whole group, who chimed in to share stories about him. We all talked and laughed freely until the bell rang, signaling that it was time to return to class.

We said our goodbyes to everyone before heading to Biology together. We continued talking and laughing until the lecture began, then started back up as we walked to the parking lot after school. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear again before helping me into my truck.

"Bella, would you like to ride with me to school tomorrow?" he asked, his nerves making a comeback.

"Yes," I replied too quickly. I bit my bottom lip as a blush rushed to my cheeks, causing Edward to smile widely.

"Then I will see you in the morning," he replied quietly. He brushed the back of his hand across my cheekbone before smiling softly and turning to get in his car. I sat in my seat, frozen, until his Volvo left the lot and my breathing returned to normal.

Edward Cullen will be the death of me.

**A/N: Awwwww...isn't Edward the cutest? The next chapter will be in his POV if you haven't noticed the pattern yet =P R&R plz!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK, so I've decided to add a twist to this story...it is gonna stay light and fluffy for a few more chapters with a lemon zest added in for flavor, then I will throw in an obstacle for the lovebirds...i haven't decided what exactly, but I'll pump out a few more chapters before I shake things up. Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie said I can't have Twilight, but she is letting me take Edward for a spin...I think I can live with that =P**

EPOV

I feel like everything in my life just got flipped upside down. Everything has changed in such a short period of time. My angel admitted to knowing who I am, but I have yet to discover who she might be. I have a few theories, but I'm not quite ready to admit them. I would love for Bella to be my angel, but I don't know if I could handle the disappointment of finding out that they are not the same girl.

And Bella....I don't even know where to start. I have known her for three days...THREE DAYS...and yet she is all I can think about. If someone had told me this was going to happen, I would have told them they were crazy. It's not possible to fall in love with someone this fast. Wait...love...is that what this is? I woke up early yesterday morning just to be there when she got to school. I walked her to every class, and invited her to join us at lunch. My friends adored her, and my heart skipped a beat every time that beautiful blush colored her cheeks. I ached to feel her creamy skin under my fingertips, and I felt like throwing up at just the thought of not having her in my life. I'm not sure if that is love, but I don't know what else to call it.

I lay awake almost all night, anxious for the morning. I jumped out of bed an hour earlier than usual and jumped into the shower, letting the steam surround me and soothe my nerves. When the water turned cold I climbed out of the stall and wrapped a towel around my waist before heading to my closet. I quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a black, pinstripe dress-shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows. After sliding my feet into a pair of Doc Martens I made my way downstairs and grabbed some pop-tarts, nearly colliding with the front door in my rush to get to Bella.

I maneuvered my car through the rain to Bella's house with my heart in my throat. The Chief's cruiser was gone when I pulled up, and I was thankful for that. I don't think i'm quite ready to come face to face with the business end of his shotgun.

Only moments after I pulled up, the front door opened to reveal the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Bella made her way over to my car slowly, and I let my eyes wander over her body, taking in every detail. Dark blue jeans fit her snugly, hugging her hips as they swayed side to side. She had on a hunter green silk camisole with only a thin off-white sweater over the top.

I quickly jumped out of the car to open her door for her, and handed her my letterman jacket in the process. That delicious blush filled her cheeks as she smiled up at me, her brown eyes radiating warmth.

"Good morning, Edward," she said, her voice soft and melodic. She placed her bag in the car before turning to slip her arms into my jacket as I held it out for her.

"Good morning to you too. Why aren't you wearing a jacket? It's freezing today," I asked her gently. As she turned to answer me, my eyes took in the sight of Bella wearing my jacket, with my name scrawled across her shoulders. My heart swelled at the visions this created in my mind, and I quickly shook my head to stop that thought process. Bella would think I was crazy if she knew what was going on in my head.

"I spilled my orange juice on myself this morning, so I had to throw my jacket in the washing machine," she answered me quietly. She looked down at the ground as her face flushed a deeper red. "But I must say, it worked out well for me in the end," she continued. She tilted her chin back up to look me in the eyes, and I couldn't have stopped the grin that spread across my face if I had wanted to.

"Well, feel free to use mine as long as you like," I replied. In the back of mind I made a note to see if I had any other jackets or hoodies at home that I could use so that Bella could keep my jacket indefinitely.

"I think Charlie might be a little suspicious if I come home wearing a the quarterbacks jacket instead of my own." She looked up at me with a smirk on her lips and a teasing glint in her eyes.

"You could always tell Charlie that your boyfriend just didn't want you to catch a cold while your own jacket was being cleaned...if you like," I tacked the last part on as an afterthought, afraid that I may have pushed things a little too far. Bella's eyes widened in shock before a breathtaking smile overcame her face.

"Do you mean that?" she asked. Silly Bella. How could she not see the effect she has on me?

"Of course I do. If that's okay with you, of course." I waited nervously for her reply, hoping that she felt even a fraction of what I felt for her.

"I would love that," she answered, dropping her gaze back down to the ground. I hooked my right index finger under chin, tilting her face up to mine. Very slowly, I lowered my face down to hers, checking to make sure this was okay. She surprised me by rising up on her toes and closing the distance between us, pressing her lips to mine gently. Every hair on my body stood on end as if I had stuck my lips in an electrical outlet. As quickly as the kiss began, she was pulling back, and climbing into the passenger seat of my car. I smiled wider than I have ever smiled in my life, feeling as if my face was going to break in two, and nearly ran around the front of the car to reach the driver's seat.

I slid into the seat and flashed a grin at Bella who rolled her eyes and giggled lightly at my excitement. I quickly started the car and backed out of the driveway, then reached over to grip her small in hand in mine. We drove in a comfortable silence on the way to school, with me smiling like a fool and sneaking peaks over at Bella, who would giggle at me then look back out the window.

I couldn't help the smug expression that crossed my face as I helped Bella out of the car at school, and every head turned to watch us walk in together, hands twined together. This was by far the best day I had ever had at school, and it was all because of the girl walking next to me.

We made it halfway across the parking lot before I heard an earsplitting squeal from behind us. Normally I would be annoyed at Alice's exuberance, but today I was just too happy to care. She launched herself at Bella, wrapping her tiny arms around her next and bouncing up and down. Bella laughed softly before wrapping her free arm around Alice's waist without releasing her other hand from my grip.

"OH MY GOD!!! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? We should do a triple date! Bella, are you going to the game tomorrow night? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you are! It's the first game of the season and your boyfriend is the star! Oh my god, we have to go shopping! Ooh and you have to come stay at our house tomorrow night! I'll talk to Rose and let her know. Eeeeeep!!!" Alice flung questions at Bella without taking a single breath, and not waiting for any answers. Bella stood completely still for a moment, before taking a deep breath and looking Alice straight in the eyes.

"Edward asked me to be his girlfriend this morning. We did not tell you yet because this is the first time we have seen you. I would be happy to go on a triple date with you all. I am going to the game tomorrow, and I would love to go shopping as well as sleep at your house tomorrow if it will make you happy." Bella smiled sweetly at Alice, who was wearing a look of disbelief that matched my own. I burst into laughter as I pulled Bella into my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I think you are the first person that has ever been able to keep up with Alice. Even Jasper just smiles and nods when she goes off on him like that." Alice glared at me jokingly while Bella just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"She reminds me a lot of Renee. I'm used to juggling twenty questions at a time." Bella smiled up at me before linking her free arm through Alice's and turning us all back towards the school.

When we reached Bella's classroom Alice quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before skipping off to class, leaving the two of us alone. I snaked my arms around Bella's waist as she wrapped her own arms around my neck, tilting her head back to look up at my. I hugged her small frame close to my body, enjoying the warmth radiating off of her. I leaned down to press my lips softly to hers in a chaste kiss before promising to see her after class and heading off to my own.

My mind was consumed by thoughts of Bella for the remainder of the morning, and no matter how many kisses I was able to steal, I only craved more. I felt empty when I was away from her, and I wished that I could keep her by my said throughout the day. I made a mental note to stop by the office after school and see what I could about switching some of my classes around. The school day passed quickly, and before I knew it, Alice was reminding Bella about their shopping trip.

"You had better go, before Alice comes looking for you. She may be small, but she's vicious when you interfere with her shopping trips," I teased Bella in the parking lot. She wrapped her arms tighter around my waist and nuzzled deeper into my chest. I pressed my lips to the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo as I held her closer to me. After a few more moments she loosened her grip to tilt her head back and reach up to my on her tiptoes. I leaned down to meet her halfway, her soft lips pressing against my own. I brought my right hand up to the back of my neck holding her face close to me, and she wrapped her tiny fists in my hair, deepening the kiss. She flicked out her tongue and ran it lightly along my bottom lip, and I immediately opened my mouth to hers, unable to contain the moan that escaped my lips. The sound caused Bella to gasp and press her body harder into mine, both of us hungrily thrusting our tongues into the others mouth.

We were interrupted by a throat clearing behind us, and I turned to glare at the intruder. Alice stood next to me, her arms crossed and her dark eyes squinted in my direction.

"Don't get all pissy with me, Edward. I have shopping to do, and I need Bella. We don't have much time, and I sure as hell am not letting you get in the way!" She stomped over to Bella and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the Porsche where Rosalie was waiting patiently.

Bella turned to pout at me, and I mouth "sorry" and blew her a kiss, earning myself one of her beautiful smiles. I watched as Alice tossed Bella into the passenger seat before jumping in behind the wheel and tearing out of the parking lot. I sent a silent prayer up to heaven that Bella would come back to me unharmed with her sanity intact, but knew that was a lot to ask with Alice involved.

**A/N: Sooo I was going to spread out the pining a little longer, but decided I just couldn't wait. I'm working on the next few chapters, and I plan to have 2 or 3 up tomorrow, so R&R and let me know how I'm doing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is Bella's shopping trip with Alice. We get to have hours of girl talk and an afternoon of female bonding =D Hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: So me and Stephanie have a deal...I can use her characters like little pawns as long as I don't claim to own them or Twilight. Sounds pretty fair, so I agreed. The only thing I own is this oh-so-creative story =D**

BPOV

I felt like I was in a fairytale. In just four days, I had earned a not-so-secret admirer, gained five new friends, and started dating the star of the football team. I don't know what I did to earn all of this good fortune, but I am eternally grateful to whoever set all of this up for me.

I spent the entire day walking hand in hand with my _boyfriend_, Edward Cullen, sharing kisses in between classes. Kissing Edward is better than I could have ever imagined. The feel of his soft lips pressed to mine is unlike anything I have ever felt before. He remained sweet and gentle throughout the entire day, but I wanted more. When he leaned in to kiss me goodbye in the parking lot, my instincts took over, and I ran my tongue lightly against his bottom lip, eager to taste more of him. When I heard a moan escape from his lips, I practically attacked him. I felt heat spread from the top of my head down to my toes, and I don't know how I would have stopped if Alice hadn't stepped in.

Once inside the safety of Alice's car, I was bombarded by questions from my shopping partners.

"Oh my God, Bella, spill! You and Edward have like, been all over each other today, and then you were practically dry humping each other in the parking lot! Are you sure you haven't been secretly dating all week?" Alice eyed me skeptically, and I couldn't control the giggle that popped out of my mouth.

"Of course not! He came to pick me up for school this morning, and he asked me to be his girlfriend. After the first kiss I guess I just wanted more," I muttered the last part quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear. I should have known Alice wouldn't let it slide.

"Okay, start at the beginning and tell us everything!" Alice demanded. Rose leaned forward so that her head was between mine and Alice's so she could see me better.

I then proceeded to tell them everything. I started with the first day in the music hall, when my performance was interrupted, and went all the way through today in the parking lot. I told them about all of the notes we wrote back and forth, and all of the time we spent talking in between classes. The two of them listened intently, 'oohing' and 'awing' in all the right places.

"Bella, that is so romantic," Rosalie cooed from the backseat. Normally a comment like that would have made me blush furiously, but I felt so comfortable with the two of them.

"That is really sweet, Bella. I'm so glad my brother found you! We are going to have so much fun at our sleepover tomorrow. You should totally surprise him tomorrow and play your song for him!" Alice started bouncing around in her seat in excitement, and I glanced nervously at the road.

"I don't know, Alice. Do you really think that's a good idea? What if he's disappointed that it's me?" I looked down at my lap, my stomach suddenly in knots.

"Are you kidding me? It's perfect! I can tell my brother loves you Bella, and he's going to be so excited to find out that you are his mystery girl. Besides, what better way to tell him you love him than by giving him his own private concert?" She smiled widely at me, thrilled with her brilliant idea.

"Do you really think so, Alice? I mean, that he loves me? Don't get me wrong, I love him so much that it hurts. But is that normal? We have only known each other for a few days, and we just started dating today. Doesn't that seem a bit sudden to you?"

"Bella, we can't control when we fall in love, it just happens. I knew I loved Jazzy the second I saw him. And I know for a fact he loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you; he gets this dreamy look in his eyes, and completely blocks out the rest of the world." She looked over at me when she finished, and smiled softly, her eyes becoming glossy.

"It was the same way with me," Rose chimed in dreamily."I mean, I acted like I hated Emmett and first, and made him work for my attention, but I knew that I loved him the moment we met." She giggled softly and rested her chin on my shoulder.

We pulled into the mall in Port Angelos after the hour long drive, and Alice squealed in excitement. Rose and I laughed quietly as we followed the little pixie through the front doors, and I watched in awe as she flew to the first store she came to and started grabbing clothes off the racks.

"Now Bella, don't bother arguing because you won't win. You have some really cute clothes from what I've seen, so you don't need a full makeover, but I am going to expand your wardrobe. And we definitely need to find something hot for you to wear to the game tomorrow, and then a special something for your little performance for Edward." She grinned at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes, and threw an armload of clothes at me.

When all three of us were weighed down with armloads of clothes, we made our way over to the dressing rooms. We opted to share the largest room to avoid having to go in and out of the curtains to show each other our outfits. Rose went first, with Alice and I giving our opinions on each outfit, then Alice went next. After the two of them had decided on buying all but a few of the items they had brought with them, they turned their attention to me.

They quickly stripped me down to my bra and panties, and began pushing me into dozens of skirts, jeans, dresses, and tops. After deciding that they were going to buy me everything I had in the room, they led me to the shoe department where they started pulling boxes off the shelves. They threw pair after pair of ridiculously high heels at me, allowing me to choose a few pairs of wedges and flats. We finally made our way up to the cash register and Alice handed her credit card to the cashier, a triumphant smile on her face.

With a sweet smile and a flip of her hair, she was able to convince one of the boys that was stocking shoe boxes to carry all of our purchases out to her car, then cram them into the trunk. I'm not sure if he drooled more over the three of us or the Porsche, but Alice eventually got rid of him with a wink and a very large tipped, and we climbed into the car laughing at the dumbstruck expression on the poor boy's face.

When I walked into my front door Charlie raised one eyebrow at the massive amount of shopping bags in my arms, and I quickly introduced him to Alice and Rose and explained this afternoon's events to him. He immediately liked the girls, and told them they were welcome at our house any time. Then Alice widened her eyes as they became suspiciously glossy and stuck out her bottom lip, begging Charlie to allow me to attend her slumber party tomorrow night; Charlie never stood a chance.

After we got all of my bags upstairs and Alice laid out the outfit she wanted me to wear in the morning, I walked the two of them to the door and said goodnight to Charlie before showering and slipping into bed.

I was definitely nervous about tomorrow, but I knew it was time to let Edward know the truth. And I had to admit, I was hoping that a sleepover at Alice's would give Edward and me more time to be alone. So far, the only time we had spent together was at school, and I was eager for it to just be me and him. I drifted off to sleep that night with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Hurray for girl talk!!! So this chapter was pretty short, but the next one will be much longer, I promise! The football game and sleepover are next, then I might just give you a lemon if you're good =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright ladies...I give you the football game!!! There is just a smidge of lust and desire thrown in, cuz you can't have Edward without a little bit of that =D I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: By the way, I still don't own Twilight, just in case you were wondering...**

BPOV

I woke up on Friday morning to a bright, piercing light streaming through the windows. I sat up, slightly confused, and padded over to the window. When I pulled back the curtains I was shocked to be greeted by clear skies. I grinned and turned around to inspect the outfit Alice had laid out for me. I was a little worried about her mental health last night when I saw it, but now I'm starting to think she might be psychic.

I made my way to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before pulling my hair back into a low ponytail over my right shoulder, and straightening my bangs into a side-swept style over my right eye. I punned on a little eyeliner and mascara before heading back into my room to get dressed.

I pulled on a pair of black pinstriped shorts with a cuffed hem that barely came down to my fingertips, making my ivory-skinned legs appear longer. I pulled a tight white short-sleeved on, then slid my arms into a fitted black vest that ended at my ribcage. I finished the outfit off with black low-top converse and grabbed my bag before heading downstairs. Charlie was already gone for the day, so I made myself some toast while I waited for Edward.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and I slid my backpack onto my shoulder before grabbing Edward's jacket off the coat rack and throwing it over my arm. A smile spread across my face as I saw Edward standing on my porch, his eyes traveling slowly over my body. When his eyes finally reached mine, he flashed me that crooked grin and reached his arms out to wrap them around my waist. He pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head, just holding me for a few minutes. When he finally pulled back he quickly pressed his lips to mine then grabbed my hand, leading me to his car.

"You look beautiful, love," he said, his eyes roaming over me once again. My eyes widened and my breath hitched in my throat at the term 'love'. I smiled to myself as I thought that maybe Alice did know what she was talking about, and I turned to give Edward a quick kiss before saying thank you. He opened my door for me, always the gentlemen, before climbing into the drivers seat.

Once he started backing out of my driveway, I slowly crossed my left leg over my right, exaggerating the movement to reveal the toned muscles in my legs. I smiled in satisfaction as Edward's eyes widened and he gulped audibly, and silently thanked Alice for the last minute tips of seduction she had drilled into me on the way home last night. Edward gripped the steering wheel tighter, the bones in his hands straining against the skin.

We made it to the school quickly, and Edward jumped out to open my door for me as usual. I quickly slipped on his jacket as he grabbed my bag out of the car and slid it on his shoulder with his own. He smiled down at me and put his left arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side.

The morning passed quickly, with Edward openly ogling my bare legs and tight top, and glaring daggers at anyone else who dared to look in my direction. I spent free period with Alice and Rosalie, the three of us sitting in the bleachers under an umbrella while we watched our men run laps together. Let me tell you, I thought nothing was hotter than Edward in jeans and a button-down; I was wrong. Sweaty Edward is by far, the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life, and I intend to make him run laps for me on a daily basis.

At lunch I plopped myself casual on Edward's lap like it was the most normal thing in the world, with one arm draped over his shoulders, my head resting in the crook of his neck. His breathing became suspiciously uneven, and I felt him shift several times underneath me, trying to hide just how much he enjoyed this position. I giggled lightly and placed a lingering kiss on his neck, then winked at Rose and Alice and stood to lead Edward off to class.

Edward seemed to reach his peak after my little stunt in the cafeteria, and turned the tables on me in biology. He placed his hand lightly on my knee at the beginning of class, then slowly inched it higher up my thigh throughout the hour. Occasionally he would rub smile circles on my skin with his thumb, before running his hand up and down the length of my thigh, always bringing it closer to the hem of my shorts. By the time class ended his hand was resting just under the edge of my shorts and my heart was racing.

He picked up both of our bags and led me into the hallway, but instead of heading for the parking lot he led me behind the science building. Once we were out of eyesight he turned and pushed me up against the wall and placed his hands on my hips before crashing his lips into my own. I moaned instantly at the contact, causing a growl to rumble through Edward's chest. The sound lit a flame in the pit of my stomach, and I laced my fingers into his hair, holding his face closer to my own, and pressed my hips into his. We both groaned at the contact, and he swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I quickly obliged, opening my mouth and allowing his tongue to explore every inch. His right hand reached up to cup my neck while his left pressed into my lower back, holding my body close.

When my lungs were ready to burst from lack of oxygen, I pulled away gasping. Edward's lips moved across my jaw and down my throat, never breaking contact, causing me to shiver involuntarily. He slowed his kisses, letting them become sweeter and softer, slowly making his way back to my mouth. He planted a few chaste kisses on my lips before resting his forehead against mine and breathing heavily. We stood there for a few minutes, just holding on to each other, before I looked up into his eyes, a smug smile on my lips.

"Wow, Edward. Not that I'm complaining, but what brought all of that on?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, and bit my lip to keep from laughing. His eyes darkened and he grinned impishly at me.

"I don't know, Bella. I wonder what it was..." he looked up at the sky, pretending to be deep in thought, before turning back to me and digging his fingers into my sides, tickling me feverishly. "That wasn't very nice, Bella. I hope you learned your lesson," he teased, refusing to let me go as I squirmed in his arms, giggling wildly and gasping for air.

"No, Edward, stop! I'm sorry! I won't ever do that again!" I screamed, desperate to end his attack.

"Oh, I didn't say that I didn't like it. Just that you needed a taste of your own medicine, so that is what I gave you." He finally stopped tickling me, only to pull me close to him so that he could plant a lingering kiss on my lips. He released me and grabbed my hand, leading me to the parking lot.

He drove me back to my house, so that he could go get ready for tonight's game. He gave me one last, passionate kiss before promising to see me tonight, and I stumbled my way inside. Once he pulled out of the driveway I raced upstairs, pulling off my shoes as I went. I stripped off my clothes and jumped in the shower, standing under the hot water until it ran cold. I toweled off quickly, then slipped into my robe as I carefully blow-dried my hair, making sure that it was impeccably straight.

I headed back to my room to pull on the second outfit Alice had laid out for me. I slipped into a pair of tight, low-rise, boot cut jeans and pulled on the shirt that Alice had made for me. It was a royal blue t-shirt with the Forks mascot, a spartan, printed on the front in yellow. It had 'Cullen' written across my shoulder blades in the back and Edward's number, 23, underneath that. The shirt was snug, and hugged my curves, a perfect match to Alice and Roses shirts, although theirs said 'Whitlock' and 'McCarty', respectively. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, letting my bags hang down, and put on mascara and lip gloss before slipping on my converse. I grabbed Edward's jacket and slid my phone, ID, and some cash into my back pocket before picking up my keys and the overnight bag I had packed for tonight and headed toward the door.

The girls and I were going to meet up at the Cullen's house to make signs for our men, then we would ride to the game together. The guys were already at the field, getting ready for the game. I pulled into Alice's driveway and noticed a black Mercedes parked in front of the garage next to Rose's BMW, and my hands instantly started sweating. When I agreed to meet the girls here I never considered that Edwards parents might be home. I parked my truck and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves, and slowly made my way up to the front porch.

The door swung open before I could knock, and Alice and Rose each reached out and grabbed an arm, hauling me inside before wrapping me in a tight hug. I laughed at their enthusiasm, momentarily forgetting my nerves. They let me go just to slip their arms through mine, and led me through the entryway into a large living room, where a man and woman sat. The couple turned to look at me, and I was shocked by how attractive they were.

They both looked to be somewhere in their mid-thirties, and their faces were angelic. The woman had caramel colored hair and light hazel eyes, while the man had bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes. They both stood when we walked in and smiled calmly at me.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella, my best friend and Edward's girlfriend," Alice explained who I was to her parents before turning to me. "Bella, these are my parents. Edward says he's sorry he couldn't be here to introduce you himself." She smiled at me before looking back at her parents and pushing me forward a little.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said quietly.

"Oh please, sweetie, call us Esme and Carlisle. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well. Edward has told us so much about you. He really is quite taken with you." Esme hugged me tightly then stepped back to allow her husband to shake my hand. They both smiled at me kindly, and I felt my familiar blush rise to my cheeks.

"Well come on, girls, let's go make some signs!" Alice cheered, dragging Rose and me from the room. She led us up the stairs and down a long hallway toward her bedroom. She stopped at the end of the hall and opened her door, then turned around and gestured to the room across from hers.

"That's Edward's room, just in case you were curious. You can go put your bag in there if you want," she winked at me and walked into her own bedroom. I smiled widely and opened the door to Edward's room, flicking on the light as I walked in.

His room was large, with a king-sized bed in the center of the left wall, and a large entertainment center on the right wall. The armoire held a flat-screened TV and CD player, and was flanked by two bookshelves, filled with books and music. The wall opposite the door had a large bay window with a bench seat, and looked out over a small creek in the backyard. I placed my bag on the floor beside the bed, then made my way over to a door to the right of the entertainment center. The door opened to reveal a massive walk-in closet, filled to the brim with clothes and shoes no doubt picked out by Alice. I chuckled lightly then went to open the door on the other side of the shelves. This door concealed a small bathroom with a shower stall, water closet, and vanity.

I walked back out of Edward's room, closing the door softly behind me, then crossed the hall to Alice's room. She and Rose were spread out on the floor, surrounded by poster-board, markers, and glitter of every color. I joined them on the floor and began helping them make the signs. We worked on them for a little over an hour before Alice declared it was time to get ready, and we put away our supplies. Alice disappeared into her bathroom and reemerged moments later with a small can of spray glitter that she slipped into her purse, telling us it was for later. Rose and I exchanged hesitant looks before shrugging our shoulders and gathering our signs.

We made our way downstairs and said goodbye to Edward's parents. They were leaving right after us to attend a charity ball in Seattle to raise money for the hospital. They were going to stay in a hotel for the weekend, spending some time together alone and allowing us kids to have the house to ourselves. When we got outside Alice informed me that she had already called Charlie and convinced him to let me stay another night, and I squealed loudly before kissing Alice on the cheek and jumping into the car.

We got to the football stadium almost ten minutes later, and climbed out of the car. We each pulled on our man's Letterman jacket and grabbed our signs, then went in search of some empty seats. The stadium was starting to fill up, but we were able to find an empty row of seats right at the bottom on the fifty yard-line. Rose went to the concession stand to get us all cokes and pretzels, and Alice and I chatted excitedly while waiting for our men to make their entrance.

Right after Rose made it back with our snacks, the stadium speakers began blaring AC/DC and our team came running onto the field with our men out front. We all jumped to our feet and screamed along with the crowd, whistling and making catcalls to our spandex-clad boyfriends. The boys turned to the crowd once they reached the sidelines, searching for us in the stands. Alice stuck her index finger and thumb in between her lips and let out an earsplitting whistle, and all three of their heads whipped in our directions. My eyes locked with Edwards and I winked at him, causing a large grin to spread across his face.

The boys' attention was brought back to the field as the other team came out, and they all lined up in their positions. Throughout the game I cheered and screamed with Alice and Rose, waving my sign in the air, my eyes never leaving Edward. He really was a gifted athlete, and I marveled over the ease with which he moved across the field. When the game finally came to an end, we had won 27-16, and the three of us rushed onto the field with the crowd as the marching band played the school song.

When I reached Edward he pulled of his helmet, holding it in one hand, while he gripped my waist with the other, pulling me up to plant a kiss on my lips. His face was flushed from all of the exercise, and his danced with excitement, I stared up at him and I marveled at how truly lucky I was to have the love of such a beautiful man.

**A/N: Is anyone else panting at the idea of a Edward all hot and sweaty, dressed in football gear? Mm-mm! That is a beautiful mental picture =P I'm putting the sleepover up next, and it's in EPOV so get ready!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Time for a sleepover!!! I will warn you ahead of time, there is a lemon in this chapter. I am going to mark the beginning and the end of the lemon with these: ***. So if you are not a fan of smut, you can skip ahead to the end of that section without losing any key points of the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight. K? **

EPOV

I have never been prone to having vulgar or lewd fantasies; at least, not until I met Bella. I hadn't even bothered to check for more notes in the music room; I was just so happy with Bella that nothing else seemed to matter. But it wasn't enough that I couldn't get the feel of her lips on mine out of my head all day Thursday. No; she had to go and wear those tiny shorts and that tight white shirt, causing my hormones to go haywire. If we hadn't been at school with witnesses all around us, I would have thrown her on our lab table and taken her right there.

What's worse is that she knew exactly what she was doing to me. She stretched her legs out in front of me every chance she got, flaunting the creamy white skin that begged to be touched. Then when she sat on my lap at lunch, that smug smile on her face told me that she was well aware of just how much I wanted her.

So I turned the tables on her. It took every ounce of self-control I had to slide the palm of my hand slowly up her leg in biology. By the end of class she was just as wound up as I had been all day, and I took the opportunity to lead her out behind the building. We had barely turned the corner when I threw her up against the wall and pressed my body into hers.

The noises she made while I ravaged her mouth with my own nearly forced me to come undone. I managed to calm myself down enough to release her and walk her out to the parking lot, but my problem was nowhere near close to being solved. I had to remind myself that Bella deserved better than that, and that I needed to get my hormones under control so that I wouldn't attack her again.

My heart shattered in my chest when I dropped her off at home. I hated to be apart from her, even for just a few minutes, and I couldn't wait to see her again. I sped back to my house to pick up all of my gear for the game before swinging by Jasper and Emmett's houses to pick them up and head to the field.

I got dressed in the locker room slowly, my mind replaying today's events over and over again. I suddenly realized that someone was calling me name, and I turned to smile sheepishly at Jasper who was laughing at my distracted state.

"You're a goner, man," he joked. Emmett grinned at me, a knowing smile, while Jasper shook his head at my confused expression.

"You really do love her, don't you? I can tell that's who you're thinking about; you've got that faraway look in your eyes, with a goofy-ass grin on your face." Jasper laughed again and Emmett joined him, the two of them slapping me on the back.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Is that crazy? I mean, I've only known her a few days, but I feel like I've known her forever. I don't know how to describe it, but everything just feels right when she's with me. I sound insane, don't eye?" I looked at my friends expecting them to tell me I needed to slow down, that I was losing my mind. Instead they both had smiles on their faces, like they knew exactly what I meant.

"That's not crazy, man; it's love. I felt the same way the second I laid eyes on Alice. As soon as she walked in the room I knew that I was going to marry her one day. You can't help who you fall in love with, or when it happens. All you can do is hold on tight and pray she feels the same way." Jasper patted me on the back then turned to his locker to pull out his jersey.

"It was the same way with me and Rosie, man. I mean, technically my first thought was 'damn, that girl's got', but as soon as she smiled I was lost. Every time I have to take her home or say goodnight, I feel like a piece of me is breaking off; I just _need_ her, you know?" Emmett talked to me while tying his cleats, looking up at me with a large grin when he was finished. "And I do mean that in every sense of the word," he added, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, grow up Em! I don't want to hear about your sex life," I smacked him on the back of the head before grabbing my helmet out of my locker and sitting down on the bench next to my friends. Jasper and I laughed loudly while Emmett cursed under his breath and rubbed the back of his head.

The coach came in and gave us a pep talk before leading us out of the locker room and onto the field to warm up. We spent the next hour and a half doing warm up drills and prepping for the game, before heading back to the locker rooms and grabbing some water. We waited nervously for our intro music to start, then ran out onto the field as a team. Jasper, Emmett, and I were out front, and I started searching for her in the stands as soon as we made it to the benches.

I heard a loud whistle and my head whipped around to the sound, my eyes instantly connecting with Bella's. She winked at me and smile, causing me to grin widely before the other team entered the stadium. I played hard, intensely aware that Bella was in the stands watching. Occasionally I would sneak a peak up in the stands to see her laughing and talking with Rose and Alice, completely happy and carefree. My chest swelled in pride, knowing that she was there for me and only me.

When the game ended I quickly ran over to the sidelines and picked Bella up, crushing my lips to hers. She kissed me back enthusiastically before I set her down and left her with the girls so I could go shower and change in the locker room. I rinsed off quickly and threw on my clothes, almost walking out of there with my shirt on backwards. The guys followed me out to the parking lot, laughing at my enthusiasm and teasing me mercilessly. I simply reminded them of the many times I had to endure the exact same kind of behavior from them, effectively shutting them up.

By the time I pulled up in front of my house I was so eager to see her that I tried to jump out of my car without removing my seat belt. I quickly slipped out of it before running up the steps to my front porch, and flinging the front door open. The guys followed close behind me into the living room, where our women were all sitting on the couch together, watching some cheesy sitcom.

Bella looked up when we entered and smiled widely, standing up to come see me. I took in the sight of her in a pair of short cloth shorts and the t-shirt she had been wearing at the game, my name printed on the back. I grinned at the thought of Bella wearing my name, and I realized the Jasper and Emmett were right: I was a goner.

I crossed the room in three strides and wrapped my arms around Bella, spinning her around in mid-air while I pressed my lips to hers. The empty ache in my chest vanished immediately, filled with warmth by Bella's presence. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back, giggling lightly, the sound music to my ears.

I set Bella back down on the ground, keeping my hands on her waist, and pressed my forehead to hers.

"I missed you," I murmured, pressing my lips lightly to hers once more. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, before pulling back slightly to look up at me. Her chocolate eyes connected with mine, and I was breathless at the sight of pure love that filled them.

"I missed you too," she giggled. Alice and Rosalie sang a chorus of 'awww' behind us, then Alice wrapped herself around Jasper and Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head for not being that sweet to her.

We all laughed lightly at the two of them before settling into our seats. I laid out on the couch, pulling Bella down in front of me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her up against my chest, moving her hair out of the way so that I could plant my lips on the soft skin of her neck. She closed her eyes and wiggled her tiny body so that she was nestled further into my chest.

Alice stood up to put a DVD in before settling back onto Jasper's lap in the loveseat, and Rosalie sat between Emmett's legs on the floor, leaning back against his chest while his arms wrapped around her waist. We all stayed this way for almost an hour before the doorbell rang and Jasper went to answer it, coming back with an armful of pizza boxes.

We all sat around on the floor eating our pizza and talking about anything and everything. When all of the boxes were empty we settled back into our seats. It wasn't long before Rose and Emmett stood up and said that were calling it a night and headed upstairs with Alice and Jasper right behind them. Bella and I said goodnight to them, but stayed curled up on the couch together for a little while longer. When I started to drift off I sat up, asking Bella if she was ready to go to bed, but she just shook her head at me.

"I have something I want to show you," she said, a smile appearing on her face. I quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was talking about. She stood up and grabbed my hand, then lead me out of the room and down the hall. She walked through the house until she got to the music room at the end of the hallway. She pulled me into the room before closing the door behind us and walking over to the piano. She sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to her, smiling up at me.

I sat down hesitantly and she placed her hands on the keys. She looked up at me for a second, studying my face, before she started to play. My mouth dropped open in shock as I immediately recognized the melody. I watched her hands dance across the keys, and my heart exploded when she opened her mouth to sing.

_I've always been the kind of girl,_

_That hid my face._

_So afraid to tell the world,_

_What I've go to say._

_But I have this dream,_

_Bright inside of me._

_I''m gonna let it show,_

_It's time, to let you know._

_This is real, this is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I want to be._

_This is me._

_Do you know what it's like,_

_To feel so in the dark,_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star,_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away._

_I have to believe in myself,_

_It's the only way._

_This is real, this is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I want to be._

_This is me._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing._

_I need to find you._

_I've got to find you._

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me._

_I need to find you,_

_I've gotta find you. _

_This is real, this is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I want to be._

_This is me._

_This is me._

_Now I've found who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I want to be._

_This is me._

She ended the song, her eyes closed and her hands resting on the keys for a moment before she slowly turned to look at me. She had a small smile on her lips, but a wary look in her eyes. Without even pausing to think I crashed my lips to hers, pulling her onto my lap in the process, not wanting any space between us.

"It was you," I mumbled without taking my lips away from hers. "You were my angel the whole time," I marveled. I thought I would explode with joy, knowing that my Bella and my angel were the same person. I had hoped that was the case, but I was never really sure.

"Are you upset?" Bella pulled away to look in my eyes, searching for something.

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" I stared back at her, not sure what she meant. Why would she think I was upset? I thought I had just showed her how happy she had made me.

"You're not upset that it was me?" she asked. Her eyes went from nervous to hopeful, and I laughed at how ridiculous her question was.

"Are you kidding me? Bella, you have no idea how happy I am that it was you," I reassured her. This time it was her turn to attack me, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and pulling my face to hers.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," I murmured against her lips. I hadn't planned on saying the words until they had already left my lips, and now I was nervous. What if she didn't feel the same way? I don't know if I could handle it if Bella didn't return my feelings. Of course, it wouldn't change how I felt, but I just wanted her to love me as well. My fears all flew out the window with her next sentence.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen," she stated, her voice confident. She swung her right leg over and rested it on the other side of my legs, straddling my lap on the piano bench. She lowered her lips back down to mine, sliding her warm tongue along my bottom lip, eliciting a loud moan from me.

"Let's go upstairs," she whispered, grinding her hips into mine. I stood up without hesitations, holding onto her tightly as she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I kept my lips on hers as I made way down the hallway and up the stairs. I made it to my room in record time and dropped one hand from her waist to open my door.

I kicked the door shut behind me and carried Bella over to my bed. I set her gently down on the mattress, leaning over to keep my lips on hers.

"Are you sure about this Bella? I can wait if you're not ready." As badly as I wanted her right now, I didn't want her to regret this. I wanted her first time to perfect, and I was afraid that I was pushing her into this too soon.

"I'm sure, Edward," she said calmly. "I love you," she mumbled, kissing me passionately.

"I love you too, Bella. So much," I responded, kissing her back with everything that was in me.

********

Bella scooted back on my bed, never breaking eye contact with me, and leaned up against my pillows. I crawled slowly over to her and kissed her tenderly at first. Our kisses soon became more intense, filled with need. We broke apart for air and my lips traveled across her jaw, never leaving her skin. I slowly trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, making my way back up the other side before resting on the sensitive skin behind her left ear.

Bella whimpered and gripped the hem of my shirt, tugging on it to show what she wanted. I pulled away from her for a moment to slide out of my t-shirt before attaching my lips back to hers. Her tiny hands made their way down my chest, trailing over the muscles in my torso slowly. I groaned at the sensation and quickly pulled on her top, my lips needing more skin to caress. She sat up from the pillows just enough for me to tug her shirt over her head, then she laid back down, pulling on my neck to bring me with her.

I glanced down at the newly exposed flesh, and my eyes widened in awe. "You're perfect, Bella," I whispered in her ear, my voice huskier than usual. I started trailing kisses down her neck, past her collarbone, and onto the smooth skin of her chest. My lips made their way across the tops of her breasts while my hands slid across her flat stomach and rested on her hips, pulling them up to meet mine, rubbing against my now painfully hard erection. We both groaned loudly at the contact, and I lowered my mouth to suck on the little pink bud through the cup of her bra. She moaned softly and arched her back, forcing her chest up towards my face. I slipped my hand behind her back, pulling and pinching the clasp of her bra in an attempt to get it off. After a few moments of struggling, Bella giggled at my frustration and twisted her arm around to take it off herself. The straps drooped on her shoulders and I grabbed the front of the garment, ripping it away from her body.

Bella stopped laughing the second my lips connected with her erect nipple. I sucked the little bud into my mouth, and began licking and nipping at it while my hand reached up and cupped her other breast, kneading it with my palm. Bella reached between us and tugged on my belt, pulling it loose and sliding it out of the lips quickly. Her nimble fingers started working on the button of my jeans, finally setting it free after a few moments and then pulling down the zipper. I sat back to kick off my shoes while Bella quickly did the same.

Once our shoes were off she pushed me toward the edge of the bed, wanting me to stand up so she could pull down my jeans. She hooked her thumbs at the edge of my pants and shimmied them down my legs, and I reached down to unfasten hers. I stepped out of my jeans as she sat on the edge of the bed, allowing me to pull her jeans the rest of the way off, leaving her in only a pair of dark blue panties.

I groaned and hardened further at the sight of Bella's naked body in front of me. My dick was standing straight out from my body, barely contained by my boxers. Bella placed her lips softly against my abdomen and planted kisses down my happy trail while sliding my boxers down to my ankles. She freed my erection and wrapped her warm little hands around me, and I shivered involuntarily. A sound similar to a growl rumbled through my chest when she pressed her lips to the tip of my cock. The sensation was enough to make me come instantly, but I fought for control, wanting to focus on making sure she enjoyed this as I much as I did.

I knew that I wouldn't last much longer if she kept this up, so I leaned down and picked her up by her waist, pushing her further back onto the pillows and crawling on top of her. I placed my lips at her collarbone and kissed a trail between her breasts and down her abdomen to the hem of her panties. I hooked my fingers through the elastic and paused for a moment, looking up at Bella to make sure this was okay.

"Please," she whispered, nodding furiously. Her eyes were smoldering and her breathing was coming much heavier, and I took that as a sign that she was ready. I quickly slipped off her now soaked panties and settled myself between her legs. I gently nuzzled Bella's folds with the tip of my nose, inhaling her sweet sent, before slipping my tongue out and running it softly against her tender flesh.

Bella gasped loudly and wrapped her hands in my hair, holding me to her. I smiled at her reaction, pleased that I seemed to be doing something right, and ran the flat of my tongue through her slick folds. She moaned in ecstasy and I swirled my tongue around the sensitive but at the top of her sex.

"Oh, God, Edward!" she moaned my name causing my dick to twitch in anticipation. I continued circling the bundle of nerves with my tongue, occasionally stopping to nip at it with my teeth and pull it into my mouth.

"Shit...Edward...I'm gonna...ungh!" It only took a few moments for Bella to begin squirming under me, and I placed my arm over her stomach to hold her still. I continued to tease her with my tongue and pulled my free hand down to slip two fingers into her center.

"Fuck Edward!" Bella screamed my name and I immediately felt her walls clamp down on my fingers as I pumped them quickly inside of her. Instead of stopping when her moans quieted, I pumped faster, swirling my tongue harder around her quit.

"Ungh...Edward...so good!" she moaned. I curled me fingers inside of her, eliciting a dick-hardening scream from Bella.

"Ahh! Right there Edward....oh God!" She continued to twist and moan underneath me, and I pumped my fingers faster, slipping in a third. She screamed out in pleasure, and moaned my name as she came a second time, her juices coating my fingers. I slipped them out of her and crawled up to plant my lips on hers, letting her taste herself on me.

I pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes as I slid my wet fingers into my mouth, slowly sucking the juices off of each of them one by one. Bella's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my lips back down to hers. She slid her tongue into my mouth, and moaned softly as she thrust her hips up to meet mine.

"Please, Edward. I'm ready," she moaned. I gripped my shaft and placed the head of my dick in between her legs. I was about to slide the tip in when a thought stopped me in my tracks.

"Fuck, Bella I don't have anything. I wasn't expecting us to go this far yet," I apologized. She surprised me by tilting her head and sucking my bottom lip into her mouth.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm on the pill." I quirked an eyebrow and she giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Medical reasons," she explained. I grinned widely at her and repositioned myself.

"This is going to hurt, angel. You have to tell me if it's too much, and I promise I'll stop, okay?" I looked at her expectantly, and she just smiled softly and placed a hand on my cheek.

"I know. It's okay, I want this Edward. I want to do this with you." Her words made my heart swell, and I pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

I slowly rubbed the tip of my dick through her folds, lubricating it with her juices. I pushed gently, not wanting to hurt her. We locked eyes as I slowly forced myself into her, almost losing control at the sensation. As I broke through her barrier she whimpered quietly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. I bent down to kiss away her tear and pushed myself the rest of the way in.

I held completely still, allowing her body to adjust to my size. I took the time to marvel at how perfectly we seemed to fit together physically. It seemed like Bella was created for me, physically and spiritually. I felt her thrust her hips upward a little, letting me know she was ready for me to move.

I slowly pulled out of her until only the tip was left in, then pushed myself back in gently. My body burst into flames at the sensation, and I wanted to thrust in and out of her like a savage. But Bella deserved better than that, so I fought to control my animalistic urges. I continued to thrust carefully, not wanting to cause her any more pain. She met each of my thrusts with her own, lifting her hips off the mattress.

"Harder Edward," she whispered. I happily fulfilled her request, thrusting in deeper with more force. She moaned in pleasure, and my control wavered. I groaned loudly as she dug her nails into my shoulder blades. The action would be painful under normal circumstances, but right now all it did was serve to turn me into a raging ball of hormones and lust.

"Ungh...Edward! Faster baby," She continued to moan my name as my thrusts became faster and harder. We were both sweating profusely right now, our slick bodies gliding against each other. I felt a fire in the pit of my stomach, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Fuck, Bella...you're so...tight...feels so good," I grunted into her shoulder, holding her body against my own. She wrapped her legs around my waist and rested her heels on my ass, allowing me to thrust deeper from the new angle.

"Holy shit, Bella! I'm gonna...fuck!" The coil in my stomach tightened, ready to unravel at any second. I reached between our wet bodies and used my thumb to rub her swollen clit, helping her along.

"Ungh....Edward! I'm...ungh...I'm gonna come," she squealed in pleasure. Seconds later I felt her walls clamp down on my shaft, and that was all it took to push me over the edge. I thrusted slowly as I pumped into her, and we both rode out our orgasms.

********

I collapsed on top of her, completely exhausted, and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head repeatedly. I rolled off of her and pulled her up to me and she draped her arm over my chest, snuggling into my side. I didn't care that we were both dripping with sweat, I just wanted to feel her next to me, to know she was real. I kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket up to cover us.

"Sleep, my angel. I love you," I murmured in her ear.

"I love you too, Edward." My face broke into a grin and I thanked whatever gods sent me the angel in my arms before I drifted into a blissful sleep.

**A/N: How was it? That was my first attempt at a lemon, so I hope it was okay. This chapter was extra long, so I hope you guys liked it! I probably won't do it from Bella's POV, just cuz it's too much =P But I will let her describe how it was for her and all that jazz. R&R plz =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so I let Bella talk a little bit about her night with Edward, but I tried not to drag it out too much. She focuses more on the emotional aspect than the physical, since Edward already covered that =P A lot of time passes in this chapter, cuz I needed to get on with the "plot twist". Before you ask, no, there will not be any James/Victoria/Jacob/Tanya/AnyoneElse drama in my story. Those characters annoy me, so I'm sticking with the main cast. I hope you approve =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Twilight as my bank account can attest =D**

BPOV

Waking up in Edward's arms just felt right. I snuggled closer to his body while keeping my eyes shut, not quite ready to wake up. I felt Edward's lips press slightly to my forehead and his arms tighten around my waist.

"Good morning, angel," he murmured. I sighed contentedly and tilted my head back to press my lips to his jaw. He moaned softly sending vibrations through our bodies. It was truly a perfect moment. Edward must have felt the same way, because neither of us moved from the spot for quite some time. After a few minutes it suddenly dawned on me that I couldn't feel any clothes on my skin, and I peeked quickly under the blanket to confirm that we were indeed still naked. My mind drifted off, recalling the reason why I was laying completely nude in my boyfriend's arms.

Last night was completely perfect. At first I was terrified that I would screw up somehow and embarrass myself; or worse, that Edward would turn me down. But when Edward looked me in the eyes and told me the three words I wanted to hear most, all of my anxieties melted away. Edward Cullen loved me; me, Bella Swan. As unbelievable as that seems, I actually believed him. I watched his face closely as he said the words, and I knew right then that he really did love me as much as I love him. It was at that moment that I decided I was ready to take the next step.

Once we had made it up to his bedroom, Edward began to please me in ways I never thought possible. It seemed as if he was created specifically for me, and I never wanted to leave this bedroom. Unfortunately, we were going to have to leave eventually, and it seemed like that moment was coming up fast. Edward stirred next to me, stretching out his body slowly, completely aware of my open ogling.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

"Mmm, very much so," I giggled. He laughed lightly and leaned over so that he was hovering over me. He pressed his lips to base of my jaw and my eyes rolled back into my head in pleasure.

"Care to join me for a shower?" he whispered huskily. I nodded my head vigorously and he chuckled at my enthusiasm. He leaned back on his knees and slid off the bed, pulling me with him. We were crossing the room to his bathroom when there was a loud banging on Edwards door.

"You two have five minutes to get out here or I'm coming in there whether your dressed or not!" Alice screeched from the hallway. I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout and glared at the door, earning a chuckle from Edward.

"Come on, angel. We'll have plenty more chances to catch a shower," he waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I laughed loudly. He slipped on his boxers and a pair of jeans and pulled a plain gray t-shirt over his head. I slipped on the corduroy pants I had packed and an Aerosmith t-shirt, then followed him out of his room.

We got downstairs and both couples were sitting at the island in the kitchen eating cereal. I slipped onto an empty bar stool next to Alice, smiling brightly at her, while Edward grabbed us some fruity pebbles.

"So, I guess you guys had a good night," Rosalie grinned at me and Alice gave me a pointed look, informing me that I would be expected to spill all of the dirty details later. I rolled my eyes at her and nodded my head in agreement, unable to completely keep the goofy grin off my face.

"Well us girls are going shopping today, so you guys are on your own,"Alice informed everyone. I opened my mouth to protest but Alice shot me a glare and I stopped immediately, knowing I wouldn't win.

"Don't look so pained, Bella. We need some girl time before the weekend is over. I promise we will get you back in time to spend a few hours with lover boy, okay?" She offered me the compromise and I took it quickly, grinning widely at the thought of spending alone time with Edward. He slid my cereal in front of me and took the last empty stool next to me. We all engaged in small talk while finishing our breakfasts until Alice declared that it was girl time and forced Rosalie and I to slip on our shoes and meet her at the car. I grabbed my purse and gave Edward a quick kiss before heading outside. I had barely settled into the car when the interrogation began.

"So? How was it? I mean, you don't have to give me all the details, because he is my brother, but you're my friend and I want to know at least the basics!" Alice squeeled excitedly as Rosalie laughed at her and I blushed profusely.

"Don't worry, Bella. You can tell me all the dirty details later if feel like sharing," Rosalie winked at me and I shook my head 'no' quickly.

"I don't know what to say. It was definitely the best night of my life. He was so sweet about everything, and I just felt right with him, you know?" they both 'awwed' and nodded their heads in understanding. I sighed in relief as Alice quickly changed the subject and started talking about wanting us all to get pedicures today.

We spent the entire day being lugged by Alice from store to store, all three of us leaving with armfuls of shoes and clothes. We saved the pedicures for last, and talked excitedly about our senior year and all that it entailed. We teared up a little when we thought about all of the 'lasts' that we were going to experience, but the conversation turned bright again when Alice brought up college. They both already had plans to attend U of W with Jasper and Emmett, and informed me that Edward was intending on going with them. We all squealed in excitement when I told them that I was going to apply there as well, which started a new conversation about all of the fun times we would have next year in college.

We stopped at a little Italian restaurant for dinner before heading back to Forks. By the time we made it home the boys were settled into the living room watching a football game, surrounded by empty coke cans and pizza boxes. They reluctantly pulled themselves away from the television to clean up the mess, then we all settled down to watch a movie together. It felt like only minutes later when I felt myself being lifted up in Edwards arms, and carried off to bed.

I got up early the next morning, having promised to spend some quality time with Charlie. My quick kiss goodbye to Edward turned into a ten minute makeout session before I finally pulled myself away from him. I spent the rest of the day watching TV with Charlie and wishing I was with Edward. This quickly became the pattern for my weeks; I would spend all day at school with Edward, cheer for him on Friday nights, and spend the weekends with the whole group, and wishing I was with him every second we were apart.

The semester passed us by quickly, and before I knew it Christmas break had come and gone. Charlie and I had spent Christmas day at the Cullen's house, since we had no extended family of our own. After an in-depth interrogation of his intentions, Charlie deemed Edward a okay guy, and actually seemed to get pretty attached to him. The two of them spent countless hours yelling at the television screen together, almost bursting into tears during the last game of the season. It was nice having them be so close; if Charlie liked Edward, it meant I got to spend more time with him.

The boys had surprised us girls on Valentine's Day by renting out three suites at resort in Seattle. We spent the entire evening getting massages and manicures and pedicures, then they took us out to a beautiful candlelit dinner before taking us to our separate suites. Edward devoted the night to pleasing me; over and over and over. I finally collapsed, exhausted, into the king sized canopy bed, and slept for twelve straight hours.

It was now early March, and we were in our first week back to school after Spring Break. Edward and I had just celebrated our seven month anniversary together, and things were still fantastic. I thought nothing would ever be better than that first night I spent with him, but he continued to outdo himself every time.

We had now become known as a single entity in the school and town; we were 'Edward and Bella' instead of 'Edward' and 'Bella'. We were rarely seen without each other, and I absolutely loved it. He spent every day after school at my house, and I spent the weekends at his. I was actually really surprised at how comfortable Charlie was with mine and Edward's relationship. Even if they did get along well, I thought he would be much more difficult than he was. He had even allowed Edward to stay over at our house a few times on school nights.

It was Monday morning, and my body hadn't quite come to terms with the fact that I had to go back to school today. I slowly rolled out of bed and shuffled over to my closet while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I pulled out a Forks High School track shirt that I had stolen from Edward, and grabbed a pair of jeans out of my dresser. I bent over to grab my shoes and felt a sharp pain shoot through my abdomen. I hauled myself off the floor and ran to the bathroom, my hand clamped tightly over my mouth.

When my stomach finally settled down I grabbed my toothbrush to clean out my mouth. The toothpaste tube was empty, so I threw it in the wastebasket and opened the cabinet to grab a new tube. When I opened the door a blue box caught my attention, and I cocked my head to the sight in concentration. As I slowly counted the days in my head, twice, my eyes began to widen in shock. I stood still for a few minutes, staring blankly into the cabinet, before I grabbed the toothpaste and brushed my teeth, not really paying attention to what I was doing.

I went back into my room and slipped on my converse, my movements mechanical. I grabbed my backpack and Edward's jacket then made my way downstairs on autopilot. I reached into the pantry to grab a granola bar then snagged a bottle of water out of the fridge before heading to the front door.

Edward was waiting for me, as usual, with a large grin on his face. His features scrunched together in confusion, however, when he saw the blank stare on my face. He rushed over to me, closing the distance between us in two steps, and pulled me into his arms.

"What's wrong, angel?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. He held my close, one hand tangled in my hair and the other rubbing soothing circles on my back. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"Do you mind if we don't go to school today? I need to talk to you about something," I asked hesitantly. I was completely terrified and had no idea how I was going to approach the subject, but I knew he needed to know. He loved me and I loved him, and we would work this out together. My main concerns were about _how_ we were going to work it out.

"Sure, love, whatever you need. Is everything okay?" he asked. He cupped my face in his hands and tilted it up so that he could look directly into my eyes.

"Nothing is _wrong_, exactly. I just need to talk to you," I hedged. I wanted to wait until he was sitting down to tell him what was going on.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" he smiled softly at me and stroked my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"Um..let's just go inside for a little while. Charlie has a lot of paperwork to catch up on today so he's going to be at the station until late tonight." I tugged on his hand and pulled him behind me into the house. He walked over to the couch and pulled me onto his lap, and I immediately rested my head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me slowly, humming softly into my ear while I sorted my thoughts.

"Okay, I don't how to say this, so I'm just going to spit out: I think I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Oh snap!! Cliffie! I debated a lot about how Bella would handle this situation before deciding that she wouldn't spend weeks obsessing over it; she and Edward are completely devoted to one another, so she's not too worried about his reaction. I have already started the next chapter and I am going to finish is tonight so I can update for you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Drum roll please.....and here it is! Edward finds out he might be a daddy =D I know some of you were unsure as to whether or not you are happy about the possible pregnancy, but I hope you like this...i thought about doing the usual 'someone comes between them and splits them apart before they get back together' but that seemed boring to me...so I considered the whole 'Bella is pregnant and she is too afraid to tell Edward' or 'Bella tells Edward and he flips out and they struggle to grow up' but those both seemed kinda overused as well...so I am trying a new approach...let me know how I did =D**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie is the goddess of the Twilight universe...we all bow down to her magnificence!**

EPOV

"_Okay, I don't how to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out: I think I'm pregnant."_

My entire body froze in shock. What did she just say?

"What?" I whispered. Was she serious? This isn't possible...is it? I mean, she's on birth control; she can't get pregnant. I know that's not 100% or anything, but that's why we always use a cond--

Oh shit. Valentine's Day.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ungh...Edward...this is so perfect...please, I need you," she moaned my name, causing my already rock hard dick to twitch in anticipation. I reached over to grab a condom off the nightstand and swore loudly._

"_Fuck, Bella. Hold on, I left the condoms in the living room," I pulled away to go grab them when she wrapped her tiny hand around my cock._

"_No, stay. I'm on the pill, Edward, it's fine. Just do it, please. I need you," she whined. I paused for a second to deliberate, before positioning myself at the entrance to her hot core and thrusting into her slowly._

"_Ungh...I love you, Edward," she mumbled against my lips._

"_I love you too, angel." _

_END FLASHBACK_

Bella was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. _My _baby. Oh shit.

I launched myself at Bella as my face shattered into a wide grin. She giggled nervously, probably fearing for my sanity, and pulled back slightly to look into my eyes.

"Edward, are you okay?" She watched me intently and reached up to wipe a tear from my cheek. I didn't even realize I had started crying.

"You're going to have a baby!" I shouted happily. Bella giggled again and a sad smile spread across her lips.

"I don't know that for sure, Edward. But I threw up as soon as I woke up this morning, and when I went to grab some toothpaste out of the cabinet, I saw a box of tampons in there and I started thinking; my period should have started nine days ago. I guess I was so preoccupied with spring break that I just didn't think about it. But I need to go pick up a pregnancy test to check." She filled me in on what had happened this morning, and I felt my face fall a little. Okay, so we _might_ be having a baby.

"Well, fuck, let's go to the store!" I lifted her off my lap and said her on the floor. I gripped her hand tightly in mine and tossed her a crooked grin before tearing out of the house at almost a full-out run. She struggled to keep up with me, giggling at my sudden outburst. I quickly opened the passenger door for her and almost threw her in before running around to climb into the driver's seat.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she whispered quietly. I glanced over at her to see a worried expression on her face, and I realized that I had never really said how I felt about her news.

"I'm fucking ecstatic, Bella. I mean, I know we're young and this isn't exactly how I planned on us having our first child, but it's _our _child nonetheless. Honestly, if this test turns out negative, I am strongly considering replacing your birth control pills with placebos," I answered her, grinning mischievously. She laughed loudly at me and shook her head.

"How do you feel about it?" I asked her, taking a more serious tone. She turned to face me, and the smile that appeared on her face was so breathtaking that wanted to pull over the car and take her right there.

"Honestly? I should be freaking out. We're still in high school for heaven's sake; not exactly the ideal time to have a child. But when I put two and two together this morning, all I could think was, 'I'm going to have Edward's baby'". She smiled tenderly at me, her eyes suspiciously glossy.

I pulled the car into the parking lot and shut off the ignition before taking Bella's face in my hands. I stared into her eyes for the longest time before gently pressing my lips to hers. She tangled her hands into my hair, and our tender kiss became fiery and passionate.

"I can't tell you how hot is to think of you carrying my child right now," I murmured against her lips. She groaned into my mouth and ran her tongue along my bottom lip gently. I kissed her chastely one more time and pulled away.

"Let's go, angel." I climbed out of the car and helped her out, taking her hand firmly in mine. We made our way through the store and picked one of each kind of test to be safe, and headed back to her house with our purchases. Once we got inside Bella grabbed a bottle of Sprite and headed upstairs to the bathroom with the bag slung over her arm. I paced back and forth downstairs for what seemed like hours before Bella finally game downstairs, her hands full of the little white sticks.

"Now we wait," she sighed. She placed all of the tests flat on the coffee table and pulled me down to sit next to her on the couch. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her to my side, kissing the top of her head. We stared blankly at the coffee table, covered in little pieces of plastic that could change our lives forever. After the three minutes had passed tortuously slow, Bella snatched this sticks off the table and handed me half of them.

"Okay, we look on three. Ready?" she asked. I nodded my head and we both took a deep breath before Bella started the countdown.

"One...two...three!"

BPOV

I quickly glanced down at the strips in my hand as Edward did the same. All of the air rushed out of lungs in an instant. Right there, in my hands, were eight little plus signs; we were having a baby. I stared dumbly at my hands for a few seconds, then risked a glance at Edward. He was looking back at me, a similar look of shock on his face. We simply sat there in silence, neither of us saying anything.

I saw the corner of Edward's mouth twitch upwards, and that was all it took to break me. I squealed loudly and launched myself at Edward at the same time that he stood from the couch, spinning me through the air and laughing loudly. He sat me back down on my feeet but held on to me tightly as his lips crashed passionately into mine. We held onto each other for dear life, kissing every inch of exposed skin we could reach.

"I love you so much Edward," I murmured, refusing to pull my lips away from his.

"You are my life, Bella. I love you forever," he whispered back.

EPOV

We stood in Bella's living room just holding one another, letting the news sink in. We were going to be parents. Bella was going to have my baby, and we were going to be a family. I checked my watch and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked in confusion.

"We need to go see Carlisle and find out for sure. His shift ends in an hour, so we need to hurry." We jumped in the car and I drove us to the hospital. We arrived within fifteen minutes and I headed straight to my father's office. I knocked softly at the door and smiled reassuringly at Bella, whose nerves had kicked in suddenly. My dad called for us to come in and I gently pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing it once Bella was in.

"Edward, what a surprise. Is everything okay?" my father asked. I smiled easily at him as Bella and I took our seats across the desk from him.

"Everything's fine; great actually," I beamed.

"Well, then, what can I help you with?" Carlisle looked between the two of us, trying to figure out why we were in his office instead of at school.

"Dad," I started slowly, "we think Bella's pregnant." His eyebrows shot up on his forehead, and he stared at us for a moment, speechless. Then his face broke into and ecstatic smile and he quickly rose from his chair.

"Then lets go get some tests done, shall we?" He practically ran out of his office with Bella and I following behind. He quickly drew some blood from Bella and sent it down to the lab before facing us.

"So, how do you two feel about this?" He asked curiously, not quite sure what our preferred outcome was. I looked at Bella and squeezed her hand, and she smiled back at me, her face glowing.

"We're thrilled," Bella answered him. He pulled out a chart and started asking Bella all of the standard questions while we waited for the test results.

"Now kids, I know that this isn't the ideal time for the two of you to have a child. You're barely eighteen, and you have your whole lives ahead of you. But I just want you to know that you have Esme and mine's full support in this, and we will help you in every way possible." My father looked us directly in the eyes as he spoke, and Bella and I each thanked him and settled down to wait for the official results. A few minutes later, a nurse approached Carlisle and handed him a sheet of paper, and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Congratulations, you guys are going to be parents," Carlisle said softly, his eyes filling with tears of joy. I pulled Bella into a tight hug and kissed her forehead softly. We followed my father into another room where he instructed Bella to lift her shirt and lay back on the table. He smeared some gel on her abdomen and ran a stick over her still-flat stomach, causing an image to appear on the monitor in front of us. He adjusted a few knobs, and the most beautiful sound filled the room.

"Is that--?" Bella started, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Those are their heartbeats. It looks like you're going to be bringing two little bundles of joy into this world, Bella. And they sound strong; healthy," he told us proudly. I watched in awe as he explained to us what the image was. I could see them; my children, growing slowly in Bella's womb. It was the most amazing sight in the world.

"I would say you're about five weeks along, Bella. We are going to need to discuss prenatal vitamins and a new diet plan, but we can worry about all of that later. Right now, you need to figure out how the two of you are going to tell Esme and Charlie," he looked at us with a smirk on his face, and I gulped audibly.

Bella's father; the Chief of Police. A man who carried a loaded weapon to work. Sure he liked me most of the time. But after I tell him I knocked up his only daughter with not one, but two babies?

I was a dead man.

**A/N: Lol so Edward is just a wee bit nervous about breaking the news to Charlie. I'll have that in the next chapter, probably split POVs. Whadya think so far?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alrighty, so we know Edward, Bella, and Carlisle are happy. Now you get to find out about everyone else =D Okay, so to get this out of the way, I am NOT going to have Edward and Bella split up or anything because of the babies. They have a very strong relationship, and I think they are better than that. I tried to imagine what my boyfriend and I would do in that situation, and decided to write it from that perspective. Yes, it will be a struggle for them; no, it will not all be sunshine and rainbows. But they love each other, and they can handle anything 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I asked Stephanie if I could have Twilight and she said no =( How mean is that?**

BPOV

I'm having twins. I'm having twins with Edward. Edward and I are having twins. No matter how I word it, it still sounds crazy. How is it possible that not only am I dating the most perfect man in the world, but that I had sex with him, and I am now carrying his children. What's even crazier is that he is actually excited about this. Aren't guys supposed to freak out when they get their teenage girlfriend pregnant? For that matter, aren't teenage girls supposed to freak out when they get pregnant? I guess there is only one explanation: Edward and I aren't normal.

I never planned on having children this young, but I can't say that I'm upset about it. In fact, I'm pretty damn excited. Edward and I have already talked about our plans after high school; he said he wants us to go to school together, which we already had planned, then he wants to get married and start a family. So I already knew we would have children together some day; it's just a little early, that's all. But now there are other questions. Should we get married? I don't want him to marry me just because he got me pregnant, but nothing would make me happier than being his wife. And what about school? Can we have twins and still go to college? We are only going to Seattle, so our families would still be close by, plus all of our friends will be there with us. We definitely have some things to talk about.

We are on our way to Edward's house right now. Today is cleaning day for Esme, so she will be home all afternoon. Carlisle took his lunch early so he could follow us home; he is going to sit with us while we tell Esme the news. I'm not too worried about her reaction, because I am sure she will be just as happy as Carlisle. Edward pulled into the driveway, followed by Carlisle, and we all got out of our cars. Edward had his hand wrapped tightly around mine, and Carlisle put his hand reassuringly on my shoulder as we walked into the house.

Carlisle led us into the living room and told us to go ahead and take a seat while he went to find Esme. Edward pulled me down on the couch next to him, and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my head gently. He placed his left hand on my flat stomach, an action that now seemed second nature to him as he has been doing it all day. Carlisle returned after a few minutes with a curious Esme behind him.

"Hi kids. What are you doing here? Is everything okay? You're not sick, are you?" Esme asked hurriedly. She rushed over to us and felt each of our foreheads, her own creased with worry.

"No, mom. Everything is fine; we're not sick. But we do have something we need to talk to you about." Edward smiled softly at his mother and she nodded for him to continue as she took as seat next to Carlisle, perched on the coffee table in front of us.

"Mom, Bella's pregnant." Edward said. His voice oozed with joy, and his green eyes were sparkling brightly. Esme's face remained blank for a moment, then cracked into a wide smile when she squealed in excitement. She jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around me tightly, then reached one hand down to pat my stomach softly. She leaned over to hug Edward, and when she sat back down there were tears streaming down her face. She and Carlisle glanced at one another, both of them absolutely overjoyed.

"Oh, Edward! This is wonderful! Well, a little unexpected, but completely wonderful! How far along are you, Bella? I'm sure Carlisle has sat done a sonogram already, correct? Did you print out the picture? I would love to see it! Oh, we have so much to do!" Esme's eyes became distant as she got lost in her thoughts and I giggled happily.

"Mom, there's more," Edward began and Esme's eyes shot back to his face. Edward nodded to Carlisle who produced a black and white photograph to Esme. Edward reached across the space to point to the images on the page.

"These are your grandchildren," he said softly. Esme's brow furrowed in confusion. Her eyes went back and forth between the image in her hands, and our faces across from her. She gasped suddenly and her eyes became wide.

"Grandchildren? As in, more than one?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes. We're having twins," Edward said proudly. He kissed my temple lightly and turned his attention back to his mother, who had begun crying profusely.

"Oh, Edward! You have no idea how happy you have made me!" she exclaimed. Carlisle joined Edward and I as we laughed, and Esme stood to go grab some Kleenex.

Carlisle left to go back to the hospital a few minutes later, and Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Esme. She talked to us about everything we should expect from the first few months of the pregnancy, and showed me pictures from Edward's childhood, beginning with his sonograms. It seemed like only minutes had passed when the front door opened, and all four of our friends wandered into the living room.

"Edward! Bella! We have been so worried about you two! Where were you? Why weren't you at school? Why didn't you answer your phones?" Alice shouted questions at us while wrapping her little arms tightly around our necks.

"Alice, calm down. We will answer all of your questions, but we need the four of you to have a seat," I said calmly. They all exchanged nervous glances then planted themselves on the floor in front of us. I glanced at Edward and he nodded at me in encouragement.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out. I held my breath, waiting for their reaction. They all looked at each other, then me and Edward, wondering if I had really just said what they think I did. After a few moments of silence, they each jumped up, shouting their congratulations. Alice and Rosalie began crying immediately, rushing over to wrap me in their arms.

"Oh, sweetie, this is so great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Rosalie rubbed my back soothingly while Alice was practically shaking with excitement. I looked over to see Emmett and Jasper wearing matching grins and slapping Edward on the back.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Alice questioned.

"Carlisle said I'm around five weeks, and we're having twins," I smiled widely at my friends as they all began offering up congratulations again. The six of us sat in the living room for the next few hours, talking about the pregnancy and what it will be like with two little ones running around the house. We all agreed that Emmett was not allowed to be left alone with the children under any circumstances, a rule that he was not all too thrilled about. Around eight o'clock Edward and I said our goodbyes and informed them that it was time to tell Charlie. The girls wished us luck, and Emmett and Jasper hummed the death march as Edward flipped them off.

We were quiet the entire way to my house, both of us lost in thought. When we got there the driveway was empty, so we went inside to wait for Charlie. I pulled out the ingredients for lasagna and got to work, knowing that Charlie was always easier to talk to when he was well fed. Edward leaned against the kitchen counter and watched me cook, occasionally stealing a kiss from me.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he asked softly. I placed the lasagna in the oven to bake and washed my hands before walking over to him and leaning into his chest.

"I'm wondering what all of this means for us," I said honestly. "Are we still going to U of W in the fall? And are we going to get married now? Where are we going to live? How are we going to pay for everything?" I started firing of questions while Edward ran his fingers gently through my hair.

"Well, first of all, there is no reason why we can't go to school in the fall. The babies aren't going to be due until the end of the semester, so we will have all of Christmas break to get settled with them. We will have four friends there with us to help take care of the kids when necessary, and both of our families are only a short drive away. We can even schedule our classes so that one of us is home with the kids at all times if that's what you want. We obviously can't live in a dorm room, but we weren't planning to in the first place. We will just have to make sure that we find an apartment with at least two bedrooms. And I have a trust fund set up that I was granted access two on my eighteenth birthday. We have more than enough money to live in complete comfort for at least the next ten years if we want. As for getting married, well, I have a confession to make..." he trailed off. I tilted my head back to look at him, and he chuckled nervously while running a hand through his hair.

"I had a talk with Charlie about a month ago, and I asked for his permission to propose to you after graduation," he admitted. "This isn't exactly how I planned on telling you, but I guess a lot has changed since I first made the decision." He smiled softly at me, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"You really asked Charlie? And he said yes?" I asked. He laughed loudly and wrapped me back in his arms.

"Yes I really asked him, and yes he gave me permission. I have a ring and everything," he smiled widely as my mouth dropped open in shock. "This isn't exactly the romantic proposal I had planned, but I love you with all of my heart Isabella Swan, from now until forever; and I would be honored if you would agree to be my wife." He stared into my eyes with so much intensity that my eyes started watering for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Edward, I would love to marry you," I answered, my voice cracking at the end. He gripped my waist tightly and lifted me into the air, spinning me around as I pressed his lips to mine. We held onto each other in my kitchen, our lips fused together and our hands tangled in one anothers hair. We finally pulled away when our lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, and Edward pressed his forehead to mine, breathing heavily.

"I don't have the ring with me, but we can go get it after we talk to Charlie if you like?" he asked hopefully. I nodded enthusiastically and he grinned, kissing me once more before we heard the front door open. We pulled apart and I dried my eyes. Charlie wandered through the house calling my name, and I told him I was in the kitchen. He entered the small room and plopped himself down in one of our mismatched chairs after greeting Edward and I.

A few minutes later our dinner was finished, and we ate in relative silence, occasionally making small talk about the weather or school. When we had finished eating Edward helped me clear off the table and Charlie settled down in front of the television. I looked at Edward whose face had grown paler than usual, and gave him a quick kiss before leading him into the living room; it was now or never.

"Dad, Edward and I have something you want to talk to you about." We settled into the couch and Charlie sat up in his recliner, placing the television on mute.

"What's up Bells?" he asked. I squeezed Edward's hand tightly and took a deep breath to steady my voice.

"Dad, I'm pregnant. Edward and I are having twins. You're going to be a grandfather." My voice started out strong, but turned to a whisper by the end. I watched Charlies face intently, looking for any clue as to what was going on in his head. His face was stoic; completely devoid of any emotion. I glanced at Edward nervously, afraid that maybe I should have broken the news to him a little more slowly. Edward shrugged his shoulders, his eyes filled with concern.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked tentatively. Charlies eyes flickered up to mine, and his brow furrowed. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if he couldn't quite make the words come out of his mouth. I wiped my now sweaty palms on my thighs and Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, as Charlie finally began to speak.

"Wow."

**A/N: Is that a good 'wow' or a bad 'wow'? Weeeelll, you'll just have to wait and see! I couldn't make it too easy for you =P**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ready for Charlie's reaction? This chapter is gonna be Edward's POV, so we can catch a glimpse of how terrified he is =P Be forewarned that there is a lemon at the end of the chapter. I marked it with asterisks again if you prefer to skip over that part.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure this goes without saying, but w/e: I don't own Twilight.**

EPOV

"_Wow."_

I sat completely still, not sure if I should be shaking Charlie's hand or running for my life. He only uttered the one word, then turned back into a statue. Bella was beginning to fidget next to me, starting to become as nervous as I had been all night. Thankfully Charlie's gun was hanging up in its holster by the door, so if I could get outside before he got to it and took the safety off, I might actually have a chance.

My heart rate accelerated and I began breathing heavily the second Charlie's eyes locked with mine. He stared right at me, his eyes boring holes through my head, his face betraying no emotion. I think I might actually have preferred for him to have just attacked me right at the start; this was horror movie shit. Any second, his head would spin in a complete circle and lava would shoot out of his mouth. My fantasies were cut short when Charlie cleared his throat, looking a little nervous.

"So, twins, huh?" He chuckled uncomfortably and Bella relaxed into my side. She pulled the folded up sonogram picture out of her pocket and handed it to Charlie. He opened it gently with a wary look in his eyes, like the photograph was going to spontaneously combust in his hands. His eyes widened as they took in the image, and a single teared spilled onto his right cheek. He looked up at Bella and smiled softly.

"I'm going to be a grandpa," he whispered. Bella sighed in relief and nodded her head, a slight smile playing on her lips. Charlie's eyes flicked to me and hardened slightly, causing my heart to skip a beat, then he sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Edward, I should be ready to shoot you right now for getting my baby girl pregnant." Bella tensed next to me, and I tightened my arm around her waist. "But I know you love her, and I trust that you'll take good care of her and my grandchildren. You're going to make a good father, son." He smiled slightly and my body finally relaxed, now sure that I would survive the evening.

"So, Edward, have you two kids talked about all of this?" he gave me a meaningful look and I smiled down at Bella and nodded my head.

"Actually, I asked Bella to marry me this afternoon, and she agreed." My voice was filled with pure bliss, and Charlie nodded, deep in thought.

"Well, do you kids have anything planned then? You only have a little over a month left of school. What are you going to do in the fall? And when are you planning on getting married?" Charlie looked back and forth between the two of us, and Bella spoke up to answer his questions.

"Well we decided that we still want to go to school in the fall, since I'm not due until late November or early December. Then we'll have all of the holidays to settle into some sort of routine with the babies before starting back up in the spring. We'll have Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jazz there to help us, so we should be able to manage. I mean, I know it will be difficult, but I think it's best if we both continue school." Charlie nodded in agreement, and Bella looked at me to answer Charlies other question.

"I think we should get married sooner, rather than later. I don't see any reason to wait; maybe we could plan the wedding for the end of the summer, just before school starts?" I looked to Bella for reassurance, and she nodded vigorously with a large smile on her face.

"Definitely. I'm sure Alice and Esme would be able to help me plan a wedding for mid-July maybe? That way we could take a week or two for our honeymoon before we need to come back and get our apartment set up." She turned to face me and my heart swelled as I looked into her eyes; I had never seen her look so beautiful or so truly happy. She really was breathtaking, and she was all mine.

"Well, it's all pretty sudden, but I guess is was gonna happen eventually anyway, right?" Charlie chuckled. Bella and I joined him, then spent the rest of the evening in a comfortable silence watching ESPN. It was almost 10:30pm when I stood to leave, receiving a tight hug and congratulations from Charlie. Bella had asked to stay at my house tonight, so we could continue talking about our plans. We were going to take the day off again tomorrow with a doctor's note from Carlisle. We all felt it was best if Bella and I sorted things out before heading back to school, hopefully keeping her from feeling too much stress.

Bella quickly packed an overnight bag and hugged Charlie tightly before heading out the door with me. We rode to my house in silence, our hands linked between us, and Bella was snoring softly when I pulled into my garage. I opened her door and draped her bag over my shoulder before lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to the house. Her eyes remained closed as I carried her up the stairs to my bedroom, and I laid her softly on my bed.

"Bella, angel, wake up," I whispered softly. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She stretched her arms about above her head and sighed softly, sitting up to wrap her arms around me.

"Do I get my ring now?" she asked quietly. I peeked at her face and a beautiful blush had filled her cheeks. I laughed softly and stood to pull the small velvet box out of the drawer in my bedside table. I placed the box in the palm of her hand and watched her carefully I she lifted the lid. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open in an adorable 'o' shape, and she lifted her index finger to stroke the ring softly.

"It was my grandmother's. She and my grandfather were married for sixty years, and she left her ring to my father when she passed away, asking him to give it to either me or Alice when the time came." Her eyes began to water as I gently lifted the ring from the box and slid it onto her left hand. The ring fit her perfectly, shining brightly on her dainty finger.

"Edward, it's absolutely perfect. Thank you," she said in awe. I tilted her chin up with my index finger and pressed my lips softly to hers.

*******

She quickly tangled her fingers in my messy bronze locks, deepening the kiss. I groaned in pleasure when she ran her tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and lifted her up to place her flat on the bed. I hovered over her, my weight supported on my forehead, and trailed kisses across her jaw and down the column of her throat. She gasped quietly and wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing her heated core to my throbbing erection. We both groaned at the contact, and I ripped my shirt over my head as Bella did the same. I pressed my lips to her collarbone, and worked my way down to her waist, stopping to kiss the gently swell of her breasts.

I slowly popped open the button of her jeans and slid down the zipper to reveal her white lace boyshorts. My cock twitched in my pants and I growled softly, nipping at the exposed flesh of her abdomen. Bella moaned and her hips bucked beneath me. I leaned back on my knees and slid off Bella's jeans and panties in one swift motion, and she took the liberty of removing her bra to expose the pert pink nipples that adorned her breasts.

I leaned over her naked body and wrapped my lips around one of the little buds and Bella reached down to unfasten my jeans. She wiggled my pants and boxers down as far as she could reach, then used her feet to push them down the rest of the way. I kicked them off onto the floor and lowered myself between Bella's legs, slipping my tongue out to tease the little bundle of nerves above her sex. She whimpered and thrusts her hips forward, and I ran my index finger along her slick folds.

"Edward...please, I need you," she whimpered, causing my rock hard dick to twitch yet again.

"What do you need, angel? Tell me what you want," I asked, my voice huskier than usual.

"I need you inside of me, Edward. I don't want to wait," she demanded. Her voice was low and seductive, and I could not have denied her if I had wanted to. I crawled up her body, my eyes locking with hers, and I positioned my tip at her entrance.

I pressed a soft kiss to her lips before thrusting into her, filling her to the hilt. We both groaned in ecstasy, and I pulled back to thrust forward again. Bella began to move her hips in time with my thrusts, and I picked up the pace, using more force each time. When Bella's cries became louder I placed my hand gently over her mouth to muffle the sound. I was panting heavily and Bella's eyes had rolled into the back of her head within minutes. She wrapped her legs around my waist to pull me deeper into her core, and I knew I was close to losing control. The coil in my stomach tightened, and I fought to hold on for just a few more minutes.

"Bella, love, I want you to come for me," I demanded. Bella whimpered and I reached down to rub her swollen clit with my thumb, and her walls instantly clamped around me, her back arching off the bed as I spilled inside of her. I collapsed in exhaustion, both of our bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. We laid still for a few more minutes before I kissed her deeply and pulled out, rolling onto my back and pulling her up to my chest.

*******

"I love you, Bella. More than you will ever know," I murmured, running my fingers through her dark curls.

"I love you too, Edward." Her voice was barely a whisper, and I knew she was only partially awake. She wrapped her arm around me and placed a gentle kiss on my chest before we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: So Charlie took that pretty well, didn't he? The lovebirds have a tentative plan for how they are going to handle things, so we'll see how everything works out. The next chapter will be Bella's POV, and I'll try to update soon. Thank you so much for all the reviews btw...you guys are the best =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so Bella and Edward have some plans to make. This chapter has a lot of filler, but I tried to make it flow as best as I could. Also, someone mentioned that you can't actually hear a baby's heartbeat until the tenth week of pregnancy(oops) so I apologize for that...i have no kids, so I don't really know much about pregnancy...but I promise I will try to do better with any other details I provide. Enjoy =D**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all. I, sadly, own nothing =(**

BPOV

I woke up Tuesday morning, happier than I have ever been in my life. I was wrapped in Edward's warm embrace, the best way to wake up in the morning in my opinion. I reached my left hand up to rub the sleep out of my eyes when I felt a pressure on my ring finger. That's when it hit me: I'm engaged to Edward Cullen. I squealed in delight then quickly slapped my hand over me mouth, not wanting to wake Edward. I looked up at my love to find him already awake and grinning down at me.

"That was quite possibly the most adorable thing you have ever done," he chuckled. My face flushed crimson and I buried my head in his chest, embarrassed at having been caught admiring my shiny new diamond. The ring really was spectacular. It was a one carat round diamond that was encircled by smaller diamonds. It was set in a white gold band, the intricate design on the band encrusted with still more small diamonds. I didn't even want to imagine how much it was worth.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. I'm thrilled that you're excited to be my wife," he whispered huskily. I shivered involuntarily and curled tighter into his arms. We lay there for a few more minutes until my stomach started to growl, disrupting the silence.

"Stay right here. I'll go get you some breakfast." Edward kissed me lovingly and slid out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers and heading downstairs. I smiled to myself as I watched my _fiancee_ leave the room, and I threw myself back onto the bed. It seemed like things were really coming together smoothly. I drifted off into thoughts about the wedding I needed to start planning, and I absentmindedly extended my left hand to admire my ring. I fluttered my fingers a little, and giggled as the light hit the diamonds just right, shooting points of rainbow colored light around the bed. I heard a soft chuckle from the doorway and quickly dropped my hand as Edward stood there watching me.

"Please, don't stop on my account," he grinned. I glared at him playfully and pulled myself up into a sitting position as he laid a tray of food on my lap. My eyes widened hungrily as they took in the plate full of eggs, sausage, hash browns, and toast, all of it smelling absolutely delicious. I gave Edward a sweet kiss and quickly dug my fork into the pile of eggs and shoved them in my mouth. I moaned in delight and started eating at a much faster pace than usual, and Edward shook with laughter beside me.

"I guess you're going to need to eat a lot more now since you're eating for three," he smiled at me and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I grinned cheekily and finished off my plate, restraining myself from licking it clean like I wanted to. I swallowed my orange juice in only a few gulps, and stacked the empty dishes on the tray for Edward to remove from the bed.

"Well, I guess we have quite a few plans to make," Edward started. I nodded my head in agreement and he continued. "First, I want to know who you would like to tell about the pregnancy and the engagement. We will be graduating in a little over a month, so I don't think you will be showing enough for anyone to notice. We don't need to tell anyone if you don't want to," he finished. I was quiet for a minute as I mulled over what he had said, before I decided on a course of action.

"I think it would be best if we kept the pregnancy to ourselves for the time being. Our friends and family know, and that's enough for me right now. I don't want to keep the engagement a secret though; I want everyone to know that you are mine, and mine only," I stated confidently. Edward chuckled at my outburst but nodded his head.

"I agree with you on both accounts. I think we should keep the pregnancy to ourselves for now; but I, too, would like to make our engagement known. You, Isabella Swan, are mine for eternity," he stared into my eyes as he said this last part, and his eyes were smoldering. It took all of my will power not to jump him right there. I broke eye contact and took a shaky breath in an attempt to clear my head.

"Okay, next issue: are you ready to set a date for the wedding? I know at Charlie's we talked about getting married before school starts, but we can wait until later if that's what you want, love."

"Actually, I was thinking about this while we were watching TV at Charlie's, and I picked a date that I think would be perfect." I paused and looked at Edward, who nodded for me to continue, a small smile on his lips. "Well, we are supposed to start school on August 24, so we will need to get an apartment by the 10th, giving us two weeks to get settled in and get familiar with the area. We will also want to have about a week to just spend time with our parents before we leave for Seattle. So I was thinking we could have the wedding on July 19. That gives us two weeks for a honeymoon, and we will be back by the 3rd to take care of any last minute details and just relax." I finished explaining my plans, and waited patiently for Edward to consider everything.

"That sounds perfect, actually. You really figured all of that out while we were watching football highlights?" he asked doubtfully. I blushed and nodded my head, a little embarrassed that I was sounding like some obsessed bride-to-be. But Edward surprised me by taking my face between his hands and kissing me softly.

"I love that you put so much thought into it. You have no idea how happy it makes me that you want to marry me. You really are too good for me," he teased lightly. I leaned forward to capture his lips, and we kissed tenderly for a few minutes. When we finally pulled apart I crawled into Edward's lap and tucked my head under his chin, and he wrapped his left arm tightly around my waist while his right hand rested on my stomach.

"I guess the next big thing is where we're going to live. We need to find an apartment with at least two bedrooms, but I would like to have a third room to use as an office if we can find a good place. With two babies in the house we are going to need a quiet room to study every once in awhile," his eyes twinkled as soon as he said the word 'babies', and I giggled into his neck.

"That sounds perfect. We need to make a trip up to Seattle, then, to go apartment hunting. Maybe we can talk to the gang and we can all spend a week in Seattle when school gets out. It can be a graduation present to the six of us as well as an apartment hunting expedition. How does that sound?" I asked.

"That's a great idea. We can talk to everyone this afternoon and make all the plans. I guess that's all that needs to be decided right now. All of the smaller details can be handled later. We have the rest of the day to just relax and spend some time together." He rubbed my back lightly, and I tilted my head to place a soft kiss to his throat.

We spent the rest of the day just relaxing on the couch, watching DVDs and talking about wedding plans and baby stuff. We spent some time playing together on Edward's baby grand piano, and I fell asleep on a chaise in the music room while Edward played a lullaby he had written for me when we first started dating. I woke up a few hours later, my head resting on Edward's lap while he ran his fingers through my hair absentmindedly, talking to our friends about the trip to Seattle. All the arrangements were made for our trip by the end of the evening. We were going to relax here in Forks for a week after graduation, then we would leave for our week in Seattle. I vaguely remember Edward driving me home and carrying me up to my room, before kissing me gently and promising to see me in the morning.

Edward and I returned to school the next day, and word quickly spread about our engagement. No one was really shocked, since we were inseparable at school. All of the girls knew not to waste their time on Edward, and the guys were too afraid to even look in my general direction; Edward was just a wee big overprotective sometimes. We stuck to our decision to keep the pregnancy a secret, and our friends agreed that this was the best idea. People might not find anything weird about Edward and eye being engaged, but throw in a set of twins and gossip would run wild. It was better if we just kept it to ourselves until that was no longer possible.

I spent most of my time outside of school just relaxing with Edward and reading baby books. I had called my mother and told her the news, and she was much more receptive than I had thought she would be. She squealed in excitement at the news of having grandchildren, and she had become quite close to Esme as they planned the wedding for me. I really didn't know anything about weddings, and I wasn't very concerned with the details; so my mother, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie took care of everything for me, occasionally asking my opinion if they couldn't agree amongst themselves.

We were graduating today, and I was thankful that the I was past the morning sickness, because my nerves were causing me enough nausea as it was. I spent the afternoon in front of Alice's vanity being poked and prodded and primped within an inch of my life. Rosalie was creating the finishing touches on my hair and makeup while Alice laid out the outfit she had picked up for me.

"Alice, I don't know why you went to so much trouble finding that dress. I'm going to be wearing the same ugly blue gown as everyone else, so you won't even see it," I sighed.

"You are going to have plenty of pictures taken with your gown off, and you will be thanking me for my devotion to keeping your closet well-stocked," she huffed in annoyance. I had to admit, they had done a good job on me today. Rosalie had styled my hair so that it hung in loose waves down my back. My makeup was light, with a gold, shimmery eyeshadow that brought out the golden flecks in my chocolate brown eyes.

I stood from the makeup chair and walked over to pick up the dress Alice had bought for me. I stripped off my clothes and Alice handed me a black strapless bra and panty set, and I slipped them on before pulling the dress over my head. It was a navy blue silk dress with an empire waist and a halter top that created ample cleavage. The color of the dress was a stark contrast to my light skin, and matched perfectly with the silver flats that Alice had paired with it, thoughtfully taking my lack of coordination into account.

I turned to admire Alice and Rose, both looking absolutely stunning, as usual. Rose was wearing a tight, red, strapless dress that hugged all of her curves and came to the middle of her thigh. Alice was dressed in a deep purple spaghetti-strapped dress with an uneven hemline and sequin detailing that sparkled with every move she made. They were both wearing sky-high heels that I would have killed myself in.

The three of us descended the stairs in single file to find our men looking incredibly sexy in slacks and button down shirts. Edward was wearing black on black, with a navy blue tie to match my dress. My eyes traveled over him hungrily before he grabbed me by the waist and crushed his lips to mine.

"You look incredible, love," he growled into my ear. I felt my knees turn to jello and I was thankful that he was holding me or I would have been in a puddle on the floor. We left the house after posing for dozens of photos for Esme, only to repeat the routine at each of our homes. Charlie hugged me tightly when we arrived, then handed me a small velvet box. I looked at him curiously and he gestured for me to open it.

I lifted the lid and found a pair of gorgeous princess cut diamond stud earrings. I threw my arms around Charlie's neck, trying desperately not to cry and ruin my makeup, and Charlie patted my back awkwardly. I stepped back and handed the box to Edward while I slipped the earrings into place, earning appreciative murmurs from Rose and Alice. Charlie opted not to take pictures, saying he would just get copies of Esme's, and hugged me once more, telling me how proud he was of me, before ushering us out the door.

Graduation went without a hitch, and we all lounged at the Cullen's house afterward, drinking sodas and reminiscing about our childhoods while almost the entire student body wandered around the enormous backyard, dancing and eating in the light of dozens of tiki torches. The night passed quickly, and it wasn't long before I was sleeping soundly in Edward's arms.

The next week was basically one long, drawn-out sleepover. We spent almost the entire week in the Cullen's living room, only leaving the house occasionally to assure our parents we were in fact still alive. We watched movies, ate pizza, and played Truth or Dare for hours on end, laughing hysterically at the stupidest things. Alice's camera was practically glued to her hand because she claimed that these were precious memories that we would want to look back on some day. I personally think that you can only take so many pictures of Emmett showing everyone his chewed up food before it stops being humorous. Alice, however, did not see it this way.

I was now starting the fifteenth week of my pregnancy, and so far everything was going smoothly. My baby bump was growing quickly, and was now very obvious through my t-shirt. I still had morning sickness occasionally, but not very often. Carlisle said that should stop soon, and I am thrilled about that. I have an appointment for another sonogram the Monday after we get back from Seattle, and we are supposed to learn the babies' genders. Edward and I haven't decided what we are hoping for yet. Of course we'll be happy no matter what the genders, but I'm hoping for a boy and girl.

I'm sitting in my kitchen eating breakfast with Charlie, waiting for Edward to pick me up. We rented a Tahoe for the week so there was enough room for the six of us and our luggage, and he called an hour ago to let me know that he just left the rental lot in Port Angeles and is on his way to my house. I set my plate in the sink and was finishing off my glass of milk when I heard a knock on the door. I called for Edward to come in, and he filled Charlie in on our itinerary for the day and they discussed the best route to Seattle while I made one last trip to the bathroom. Edward had already loaded my suitcase and was waiting by the front door when I came downstairs, and after a quick goodbye from Charlie, we climbed into the Tahoe and left to pick up our friends.

It took us forty-five minutes to arrange the luggage so that all of Alice's bags would fit. We were only going to be gone a week, but she insisted on bringing all of her hair and makeup products, claiming that one could never be too prepared. Finally, we were all strapped into the car, Edward driving with me in the passenger seat, Alice and Jasper sitting quietly in the middle, and Emmett and Rosalie already making out in the back seat.

I leaned back against my door and studied Edward as he drove, marveling at how lucky I was to have him. He smiled softly at me when he noticed me staring, and reached over to clasp my hand in his, rubbing my knuckles lightly. We had been on the road for almost an hour when Edward leaned over slightly to whisper in my ear.

"I think Jasper might have slipped Alice some Ambien. She hasn't said a word since we left Forks." He smirked at me and I laughed lightly, telling him that he shouldn't have said anything because now we were jinxed. No sooner had the words left my mouth than I heard a loud sigh from the pixie sitting behind me.

"Are we there yet?"

**A/N: I love Alice =P The next chapter will be about their week in Seattle, and I will update probably sometime tomorrow afternoon/evening.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is all about the trip to Seattle. The next chapter will have their doctor's visit, and they will find out the genders. Lemme know what you think =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight =(**

EPOV

It was almost two in the afternoon when we finally made it to Seattle. We would have been here around lunchtime, but we made quite a few stops along the way so Bella could use the restroom. She was sleeping soundly in the passenger seat next to me, looking like an angel. Her skin was soft, and there were light shadows beneath her eyes from lack of sleep, but she had a gentle smile on her lips. Her dark hair cascaded down her slim shoulders, and she had both hands wrapped snugly around the bump under her sweater. I considered waking to go inside the hotel, but decided it was best if I just carried her; she was more tired than usual these last few weeks, and I wanted her to just relax while we were here.

Jasper took our bags for us, and I picked Bella up in my arms bridal style, tilting her so that her head was leaning into my chest for support. I handed the keys to the valet and walked inside the ornate lobby. Alice had already checked us in, and we all piled into the elevator. We made our way down the hall to our rooms, and Rosalie held open mine and Bella's door so I could carry her inside. Her eyes remained tightly shut while I pulled back the covers on the bed and laid her down gently, tucking her back in when I was done. Jasper followed me in with our bags, and told me that they were all going to head down to the hotel restaurant to grab a bite to eat, and they would have something sent up for Bella and I.

I slipped off my shoes and laid down in the bed next to Bella, placing my head lightly on her growing stomach. My eyes started to flutter closed, and I drifted off to sleep. It seemed like only minutes later when I was woken up by Bella sitting back down on the bed, two plates of food in her hands.

"Hey," she said softly. I leaned up on my elbow to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hey yourself. Did you sleep well?" I asked. Bella had admitted last week that my constant worrying was driving her crazy, so I was trying to tone it down. But I did worry, constantly.

"Yes, I did actually. And know I'm starving," she grinned at me, then handed me a plate with a cheeseburger and fries. We ate our food quickly, Bella eating her cheeseburger and both of our fries before I had finished half of my own burger. By the time we had finished our meal, there was a light knock on the door and I stood to let in our friends.

"So, I say that tonight we just order some movies on pay-per-view and relax; then in the morning we can start scowering the city for the perfect apartments." Alice looked to each of us as we nodded in consent. We decided to watch the movies in mine and Bella's room, and they all left to get into more comfortable clothes before making their way back over to our suite. We all decided on _Superbad_, and settled down to watch the film. Bella and I lounged on the couch, while Alice and Jasper settled into the overstuffed chair and Rose and Emmett sprawled out on the floor. Bella was asleep within thirty minutes, and the rest of us finished the movie before everyone headed back to their own rooms. I gently carried her to the bed, crawling in beside her and pulling her into my chest, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

We spent the next few days checking out every apartment ad in the city, with absolutely no luck. Bella was exhausted, and the rest of us were completely frustrated. We usually gave up shortly after lunch, and spent the afternoons and evenings checking out the city and relaxing in our rooms.

It wasn't until Thursday that we had a stroke of good luck. We had found a building only five blocks away from campus that Alice and Rosalie fell in love with. It was a century old remodeled brownstone that had been converted into a duplex. The bottom floor contained a great room, a small powder room, and a laundry area, while the top two floors were the separate apartments.

Each floor had a full-sized kitchen complete with stainless appliances, a great room, a master suite, and a spare bedroom. Since they had all planned on staying in Seattle after graduation, they decided that this duplex would be a good investment, and would be less stressful than apartment life. The four of them had sat down with the realtor and made their offer within an hour of walking into the building. The realtor called the owners, and told them that she would call in no more than two hours so that they could come to her office and sign the paperwork, as she was positive that their offer would be accepted; the girls immediately started discussing furniture arrangements and wall-colors.

Bella and I continued to search the city while our friends stayed close by, wanting to be ready when they received the call. We had stopped in a little cafe so Bella could use the restroom, and I bought us some water and sandwiches. Bella came over to the table with a newspaper in her hands, and sat down to eat with me while she flipped through the classifieds. We had finished our food and were about to leave when Bella suddenly grabbed my arm, focusing my attention on the ad that she was pointing at.

It was an advertisement for a home that was being foreclosed on; the house was an old Victorian, in need of a little repair. The ad stated that the home was in livable condition, with no structural damage, only in need of a little cosmetic work. It was three stories, with five bedrooms and five bathrooms, with a newly remodeled kitchen and living area. The home had only been on the market for three days, and was a great price since it was a foreclosure. I looked up at Bella, and her eyes were dancing with excitement, and she was practically bouncing in her seat in anticipation of my answer.

"Well, let's call the realtor and see if we can check it out." I had barely finished my sentence when Bella squealed in delight, causing everyone in the small cafe to turn and stare at us. I chuckled and pulled out my phone to dial the real estate office. I spoke with the agent and she agreed to meet us at the home in half an hour. Bella and I quickly found a cab and gave him the address; when we pulled up in front of the house, I was speechless.

The old home was in great condition from what I could tell. The windows all appeared to be fairly new, but still had the period detail that made Victorian homes so remarkable. There was a turret on one corner, topped by a brass weather vane. The shingles on the outside of the home looked new, and were painted a dark gray, and the trim was a crisp white. The porch wrapped around two sides of the house, and the coblestone path led from the street all the way up to the wide front steps. The neighborhood was very quiet, and similar houses were scattered around. The house sat on the top of a hill, giving us a magnificent view of Mt. Rainier in the distance.

We walked around the side of the house to look at the yard while we waited for the realtor. The garden along the front of the house was in desperate need of some attention, but the yard itself was green and full. A beautiful maple tree stood to the side of the house, and there was a brand new wooden privacy fence concealing the backyard. We came back around to the porch when a car pulled in the stone paved driveway.

"Hi, I'm Shirley, the realtor," a middle aged woman with freckled skin and light red hair introduced herself. I introduced Bella and I, and she led us through the front door.

"As you can see, the previous owners did manage to do quite a bit of work to the home before they ran out of funds." She pointed out the places where walls had once stood; they had been torn down to create a great room on the bottom floor. There was a large stone fireplace on the far right wall, and a a granite topped breakfast bar separated the large kitchen from the living room. The kitchen had no appliances, but did have new cabinetry and counters. The floors were a beautiful cherry hardwood that Shirley informed us were original to the home, and was extended throughout all three levels.

A wide hallway directly across from the front door led to a family room. The back wall had a large bay window, and there was plenty of space for a few sofas and an entertainment center. There was a nook in the left of the room that had previously housed a pool table, and I grinned at Bella in delight. A door on the far right wall of the room led to a small powder room, and a set of french doors next to the bay window led outside. We quickly glanced in the backyard, and were surprised to find a beautiful new deck and a spacious yard with a mature cherry blossom tree in the far right corner.

Shirley led us back into the great room, down a smaller hallway where the turret was, which housed a large wooden staircase that was a slight spiral. The second floor was home to four bedrooms. The bedroom at the end of the hallway was a little small but had a bay window with a built in window seat, and it would be perfect for an office. The Master bedroom was at the opposite end of the hall, and had a private bathroom. Both rooms were very large, with plenty of natural light. There were two more bedrooms in the middle of the hall, across from the guest bathroom. The rooms were identical in size and shape, exact mirrors of one another. The had an adjoined bathroom with double sinks and a large tub with a built in shower.

We followed Shirley back to the turret and went up to the third level, a refurbished attic space. It was bright and open, and served as a guest suite. There was a small sitting area and breakfast nook, and had its own private bathroom. The bedroom was large, and had windows facing the front of the house with a great view of the mountains.

Bella and I both remained quiet on our way back downstairs, and Shirley left us alone for a few minutes to talk about the house in private. Bella walked over to the front windows, and stared out at the view with her arms crossed over her chest. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her belly while resting my chin on her shoulder.

"So, what do you think?" I asked softly. She remained quiet for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath, then turned to face me. She was gnawing on her bottom lip, an obvious sign she was nervous about something.

"Honestly, I want to make an offer right this second. But I know we had talked about getting an apartment for now, and this is a huge purchase. I mean, I know you have your trust fund and everything, but this is a lot of money." She looked into my eyes and I kissed her forehead lightly, smiling down at her.

"Bella, we're going to be in Seattle for a long time. Once I finish med school I'll do my internship here in the city at Harborview, and hopefully stay there for my residency as well. An apartment would be cheaper, I agree; but it would probably be better in the long run for us to buy a house, considering the fact that we won't be moving from the area for at least another ten years. This house is perfect; is has plenty of space, and only needs a few things here and there to be ready for us to live in it. I know it's a lot of money, but think of it as an investment. If this house is what you want, than I want to get it for you; please?" I stated my case, then waited for Bella to respond.

"Well, if you insist," Bella smiled wryly. I kissed her deeply, and spun her around in the air. Shirley chuckled from the doorway and we turned to face her wearing matching grins.

"I take it you have come to a decision?" she asked. I glanced at Bella one more time before turning back to Shirley and nodding my head.

"We'll take it," I stated confidently. Shirley quickly pulled out all of the paperwork we would need to fill out, and Bella and I made our offer. We offered the full asking price and agreed to cover our own closing costs, with the condition that we be able to move in by August 10th. Shirley assured us that the bank would accept our offer, and promised to call as soon as she received an answer.

"You know, I'm not sure if you have looked into it yet, but this area has some great schools. This really is a perfect family neighborhood," she smiled sweetly at us. Bella hugged her tightly and thanked her for all of her help, and we headed back into town.

When we arrived back at the hotel our friends were all waiting in our room for us, curious about where we had been all afternoon. Bella and I smiled at one another and told them that we had just done a little sight seeing. We didn't want to tell them about the house just yet for fear of jinxing it. They accepted our explanation, but I could see the wheels in Alice's head turning as she tried to figure out what we were up to. Bella quickly suggested that we go grab some dinner, and the six of us piled into the car to find somewhere to eat. We decided on a little Italian restaurant out by the water, and talked about the city and our plans for the fall.

Jasper informed us that they had received a call back on the duplex, and their offer was accepted. We ordered a round of drinks in celebration, with Bella's daiquiri a virgin. Rosalie explained that they had a meeting with the duplex's owners tomorrow morning at nine to sign the rest of the paper work and pick up the keys. Then the place would officially be theirs, and they could start moving in whenever they were ready.

It was about halfway through dinner when my cell phone began vibrating in my pocket. Bella's head whipped around and her eyes locked with mine, both of us grinning in excitement. Our table fell silent as each of our friends eyed us suspiciously, and I fished my phone out and flipped it open.

"Hi, Edward, this is Shirley. I have some news for you guys; are you ready?" Shirley greeted me. I held the phone between Bella and mine's heads so we could both hear, and Bella gripped my free hand tightly in hers. I told Shirley 'yes', and waited anxiously for her to respond.

"Congratulations, they accepted your offer!" Bella squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me passionately, and I could hear Shirley chuckling through the earpiece.

"I have the final paperwork for you guys, and I'm in town if you guys aren't busy and want to meet somewhere to fill it out." I quickly told Shirley the name of our restaurant, and she agreed to meet us here in ten minutes. I hung up the phone and pulled Bella onto my lap, crashing my lips to hers once more.

"Okay, somebody better tell me what's going on. Now!" Alice shouted. I laughed at her frustration and nodded at Bella to share the good news. She grinned at me and turned to look at our friends, all waiting anxiously for her to speak.

"We just bought a house!" Bella exclaimed. Our table erupted in cheers and congratulations, and Bella dove into a detailed explanation of our new home. Shirley arrived just a few minutes later, and after introductions she pulled out the paperwork for me to sign. We were given green light by the bank to start moving in as soon as the paperwork was signed, and Shirley handed Bella the key. She gave us her business card and told us to feel free to call her anytime; she hugged Bella tightly, offering her congratulations on the house and the babies, and wishing us good luck. We thanked her profusely, and she left us to enjoy the rest of our evening with our friends.

We finally made it back to the hotel after a few more hours of talking and laughing, and we all stumbled into our beds completely exhausted. The next morning Bella and I went with our friends to their appointment, and both couples walked out with a set of keys. We made a trip to their new duplex to test out their keys, then headed over to our new house to show it off. The girls 'oohed' and 'awed', completely in love with the old home's charm. Jasper and Emmett started talking to me about little remodeling projects, and we discussed the work that would need to be done. The rest of the day was spent shopping in the city, after Alice insisted that Bella needed new maternity clothes to match our new house.

The next morning we headed back to Forks to share the good news of our very successful trip with our families. I marveled at how quickly things could fall into place when the time was right. We had left for Seattle in search of three college-appropriate apartments; we returned as homeowners.

**A/N: There is a picture of Edward and Bella's house on my profile if you need a visual. I changed a few details to make it sound a little bit more like the picture I had in my head =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The moment you have all been waiting for: the genders!!! Bella and Edward have their sonogram today to find out what they are having...I hope you're happy with my decision =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, but Stephanie was kind enough to let me borrow her characters.**

BPOV

We got back to Forks late Saturday night, and we all crashed at the Cullens' house instead of going home and waking our parents. I was exhausted when we made it back, so I let Edward carry me inside. I snapped on him a couple of weeks ago, annoyed by his constant worrying; I instantly regretted it, knowing that he was just trying to take care of me. So I was trying to let him help me more, which seemed to please him immensely.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting up for us when we walked in, so we followed them into the living room to fill them in on everything. Before we started talking, Esme sent Edward into the kitchen to get me some milk and a bag of pretzels. She wrapped me in a blanket and turned me sideways on the couch so I could stretch out my legs. While she made me comfortable, Carlisle asked me how I was feeling and checked all of my vitals. It felt a little strange to be taken care of like this, but I knew they meant well, so I just did whatever they asked me to. Edward returned from the kitchen and handed me my food. He sat down at the far end of the couch, and placed my feet in his lap, pulling off my shoes so he could massage them.

Alice and Rose immediately started talking to Esme about their duplex, making a quick sketch of the floorplan and describing the interior. Esme disappeared from the room and returned a few minutes later with color swatches and fabric samples. While the girls talked about design, Jasper and Emmett filled Carlisle in on the cost and the mortgage rates.

Edward and I sat quietly on the couch, lost in thoughts about our own home. It really was perfect; I knew the moment I saw that ad that it was the house Edward and I would buy. I was so anxious to start renovating it so we could move in.

"So Edward, Bella, did you find an apartment?" Esme asked. Our friends smiled widely at us as Edward's parents waited for an answer.

"No, but we did buy a house," Edward grinned at me and I pulled my digital camera out of my pocket to show them the pictures we had taken when we brought the gang to see it. Esme and Carlisle flipped through the pictures while Edward told them about how we found the ad in the paper and called Shirley, and how everything just fell into place.

Carlisle congratulated us on our find, and Esme quickly began searching through her interior design catalogs for the "perfect furniture". We all sat in the living room for a little while longer until I started to fall asleep. We said our goodnights and Edward and I headed to his room.

Edward stripped down to his boxers and I pulled off my clothes and slipped into one of his t-shirts. We crawled into bed and I laid on my side with my back pressed to Edward's chest and his hand resting softly on my stomach.

"I love you, Bella." Edward pressed his lips softly to the edge of my jaw.

"I love you too, Edward." I snuggled further back into his chest and tightened his arm around me. He began to hum my lullaby quietly into my hair, and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Edward and I headed over to Charlie's. He was out fishing with a friend, but he was going to be back around noon and I wanted to have lunch ready for him. Edward sat at the kitchen table and watched me as I fixed chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes. The front door opened just as I was setting the food on the table, and Edward jumped up to help Charlie carry in his gear.

"Smells good in here, Bells." Charlie walked into the kitchen and pulled me into a hug before taking a seat at the table. Edward and I joined him and we all started piling food on our plates.

"So, how did the apartment hunting go?" he asked between mouthfulls.

"Well, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all bought a duplex together, " I told him.

"Wow, that's great. What about you guys? Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Actually, dad, we have some big news," I started. "Edward and I bought a house." I watched him closely, waiting for his reaction.

"You bought a house?" he asked. I nodded my head and he smiled happily.

"I guess that means you two decided to stay in Seattle for a while, then?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm hoping to be there for my internship and residence, so if everything works out this will be a permanent move," Edward answered.

"Well that's great, kids. I'm glad you're staying close to home," Charlie replied honestly.

We talked for awhile about the house and I showed him the pictures. Eventually Edward had to go home, but he promised to be here early in the morning to pick me up for my doctor's appointment. I took a long shower before heading to bed, but I was too excited about my appointment to sleep. I laid awake until early in the morning, finally falling asleep just to be woken up a few hours later.

"Bella, wake up, love," he ran his fingers gently through my hair and tugged on his arm to pull him onto the bed with me. He chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I placed butterfly kisses along his jawline, and he sighed in pleasure.

"Mmm...as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we have an appointment to get to," he sighed.

"Shit!" I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet, pulling on jeans and a t-shirt. I slid my feet into a pair of flats and ran to the bathroom. I didn't have time to mess with my hair, so I threw it into a ponytail and pulled on a sweatshirt.

Edward was waiting downstairs for me with a poptart in one hand and my purse in the other. I gave him a sweet kiss and we headed out to the car. The drive to the hospital seemed to last forever, but we finally arrived. We checked in and were led back to a room where I laid back on the table and waited for Carlisle.

The door opened after a few minutes and Carlisle greeted us before settling down on a stool. I pulled my shirt up and he smeared the gel on my swollen belly and an image appeared on the monitor.

"Well, the babies are doing well. Everything is forming properly, and they are the right size." I sighed in relief at the news.

"Would you like to know the genders?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. Edward and I nodded enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from Carlisle. "Well this," he started, pointing to the screen," is a healthy baby boy." Edward beamed at me, a tear spilling down his cheek.

"And this," Carlisle continued, "is your beautiful baby girl." I smiled widely at Edward, and he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears from my cheeks. He kissed me tenderly, then rested his forehead against mine.

"A boy and a girl," he whispered. I giggled and crushed my lips to his. A boy and a girl.

**A/N: Yay!!! Now I just have to come up with some names...lol I have a few ideas, but feel free to make some suggestions =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay so I'm thinking the next couple of chapters will be in both Bella and Edward's POVs. I will switch back and forth so that everything gets covered. There's going to be a lemon, so I'll mark it for you as usual. Enjoy =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Yeah, hard to believe, right?**

BPOV

It has been almost two weeks since Edward and I found out the babies' genders. We have spent that entire time looking for patterns for their nurseries and discussing names, and having ideas thrown at us from every single one of our friends and family members. We have agreed not to buy anything for the kids' rooms just yet; Esme threatened us with bodily harm if we bought anything without her, so we decided to wait until after the wedding when we are settled into our new house and school. Alice has already begun plans for a baby shower with the help of Rosalie.

The house was our priority right now. All of the guys, including Charlie and Carlisle, were heading up to Seattle this weekend to get both houses ready for our move at the end of the summer. Our friends were moving into their place while Edward and I are on our honeymoon. Their place is in great condition, so the guys are just going to work on painting it to the girls' specifications and making sure everything is in working order.

Edward and mine's house needs a little more work. There is painting to do, of course, as well as quite a few small projects throughout the entire house. We are going to have our kitchen appliances and our washer and dryer delivered while we are on our honeymoon, and Emmett and Jasper are going to set it up for us.

Edward and I will make another trip up next weekend; Esme helped us order the majority of our furniture, and we need to be there when it is delivered so the deliverymen know where to set up. We purchased our dining room set and the bedroom and living room furniture, all of which had to be approved by Esme, Alice, and Rose. There was a pull table and a small living room set in the Cullens' basement that they were letting us take to put into the family room. We were going to buy our office furniture and guest room furniture after we got settled in; the kids' rooms were going to be the last to be decorated, as we wanted to wait until after the baby shower.

The guys were leaving in the morning for their long weekend, so I was staying with Edward tonight. Us girls were all staying here this weekend to have our own fun; apparently we had shopping to do for our homes and the babies. I wasn't sure what exactly we were going to buy, but Esme insisted on a trip to Port Angeles. We also had a day of relaxation planned. Rosalie booked us all appointments at the spa to receive massages, manicures, and pedicures to "relieve the stress of moving, planning a wedding, and bringing twins into the world", the last one being for me. Edward, of course, made them all promise to watch me closely all weekend, and make sure I ate right and got plenty of sleep.

"Do you have everything packed for tomorrow?" I was laying across Edward's bed, and he was lying beside me, running his fingers gently through my hair. It was such a simple gesture, one that he did absentmindedly, but with my hormones all over the place it was incredibly erotic. I was trying my best to contain myself and not pounce on him, although I know he wouldn't mind. Edward seemed to actually want me more now that I'm pregnant; he claimed that me carrying his children was a huge turn on.

"Mhmm. We are picking the guys up at six in the morning so we can have the entire day to work on Jasper and Emmett's place. Tomorrow will be devoted to our house," he said this last part with his signature crooked grin on his face. "Then on Sunday we will sleep in a little and grab some lunch before heading back to Forks around one in the afternoon." I nodded my head as he filled me in on their plans for the weekend. I have to admit, it was a relief knowing that they were taking care of all the hard work, while us girls simply pointed to what we wanted and where it needed to go. I must say, we got the better end of the deal.

I rolled onto my side to face Edward and cuddled into his chest. His arm automatically wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I reached my right hand up and tangled it in his unruly bronze hair and pulled him down so I could place a kiss to his jaw. He made a low sound in the back of his throat, and I felt his length press against my thigh. I smiled to myself at my success and continued to place soft kisses down his throat.

"Bella, are you trying to seduce me?" he whispered huskily, his hand moving from my waist to cup my ass firmly.

"Maybe. Is it working?" I murmured, my lips never breaking contact with his skin.

He rolled me over so that he was hovering above me, his forearms bearing all of his weight, and he attached his lips to mine firmly. I guess that's a 'yes'.

*******

I sighed contentedly and began to tug at the hem of his shirt; guessing what I wanted, he quickly sat up and tugged it over his head, then went on to remove his jeans. He fell back on top of my in only his boxers and started to trail kisses down my neck, unbuttoning my shirt to expose more skin. He slid my shirt off my shoulders once he had the buttons undone, and he growled hungrily before attaching his lips to my skin once again. He sucked on my hardened nipple through the fabric of my bra, forcing a whimper out of my lips. I started tugging off my jeans and shimmied them down to my ankles, kicking them onto the floor at the end of the bed.

Edward placed butterfly kisses across my chest, then worked his way down my torso. When he reached my abdomen he paused to place a sweet kiss on the highest part and whispered his love to our children. My eyes began to water and my hormones won control of my body; I ripped off my bra and slid down my panties in less than two seconds. Edward looked into my eyes, his own smoldering with lust, and quickly slipped out of his boxers.

He began to lower himself between my legs, but I slipped my fingers into his hair and gently tugged to get his attention. He looked up at me questioningly and I simply shook my head at him.

"I need you, Edward. Now," I demanded. The fire in his eyes flared and he practically threw himself on top of me, his lips crashing onto mine with more intensity than they ever have before. I felt his tip at my entrance, spreading apart my slick folds. The next moment he had thrust into my in one swift movement, and I gasped in pleasure.

He began pumping his cock inside of me forcefully, and I moaned into his chest. His breath became ragged and I could feel the sweat dripping off his body onto my own. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him further into me and he groaned loudly, dropping his forehead onto my shoulder.

"Fuck, Bella...so tight...ungh!" his moans caused the familiar flame in my stomach to burn faster.

"Ungh...Edward...I'm gonna...fuck!" His thumb quickly found my clit and started rubbing furiously, sending a jolt of pleasure through my system.

My entire body tensed in the next second, and I screamed Edward's name, every nerve ending tingling in pure ecstasy. My walls clamped down around his shaft and he spilled into me, my name pouring from his lips. He collapsed on top of me, both of our bodies slick with sweat.

*******

Edward rolled onto his back after a few minutes and pulled me up to his chest. He pressed his lips to my forehead before wrapping his duvet around us. I placed a light kiss on his chest and closed my eyes, completely relaxed.

"I love you so much, Bella. More than anything," he whispered into the dark. His arm tightened around my waist and he lifted me up, turning me onto my other side and pulling my back into his chest.

"I love you too, Edward." I sighed happily and drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

I woke up early and slipped quietly out of bed, trying not to wake Bella. I stood next to her for a moment, and reached over to gently kiss her forehead, before a placing a kiss to her abdomen. She was absolutely beautiful, and I just couldn't get over the fact that she was all mine, and that she was having my children. Our son and daughter were growing inside of her, and I knew that no two children on Earth would be as loved as they already are.

I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast before we had to take off. Carlisle was already seated at the kitchen island with Esme, and both of them smiled at me as I entered the room. I ate a bowl of cereal and listened to the two of them discuss our plans for the weekend. A few minutes later Carlisle went to throw our bags in the back of the SUV we had rented, and I washed out our breakfast dishes.

"Are you guys leaving soon?" I heard Bella ask from behind me. I turned around to see her standing in the doorway in a pair of my boxers and my Forks High track team shirt. Her hair hung in messy mahogany waves around her shoulders and she had one hand placed lovingly on her stomach.

"Yeah, Carlisle is loading the car right now. Did you sleep well? It's still early; you should go back to bed, love," I said. I know she hates when I worry about her, but I also know that she has been tired lately, and I want her to take care of herself this weekend while I'm not here to help her. I had crossed the room while I spoke and now had her wrapped in my arms with her head resting against my chest.

"I know, I just wanted to see you before you left. Is it pathetic that I already miss you?" she asked with a chuckle. My heart swelled and I pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"Of course not. I'm going to miss you as well. I will be thinking of you every second I am gone. Try to have fun with the girls this weekend; you need to relax a little," I encouraged.

"I'll try," she sighed. I bent down and picked her up in my arms, causing to her to squeal and laugh lightly. I carried her back up to my room and set her down gently on the bed, then wrapped her up in the blankets. I pressed a lingering kiss on her lips and brushed her bangs away from her forehead.

"Get some sleep, angel. I'll call you when we get to Seattle." I gave her one last kiss and rested my forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." She tilted her chin up to kiss me sweetly, and I headed out of the room, closing it softly behind me. I could already feel the hole in my chest forming as the distance grew between us. I cheered myself up slightly by thinking about all of the plans I had for fixing up the house this weekend; there were quite a few projects I had in mind specifically for Bella. I smiled slightly to myself and climbed into the passenger seat of the car, and we headed off to pick up the guys for a weekend of sweaty work and male bonding; it was going to be a long three days.

**A/N: Mmm sweaty Edward, Emmett, and Jasper; I wish I could tag along =P The next chapter will be about the weekend. I will probably do one chapter for the guys, and one for the girls. I am trying to register for the new semester, so I'm a little busy this week; but I will try to upload both chapters tomorrow afternoon. R&R please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alright, I'm going to start off the girls' weekend, and I'll do the guys' trip next. Just for reference Bella is about 19 weeks pregnant right now (or 4 and ½ months) so her belly is getting pretty big with the two little ones in there =P**

**DISCLAIMER: This really shouldn't be necessary at this point, but I do not own Twilight; that's all S.M.**

BPOV

It took me awhile to get back to sleep without Edward there, but I eventually managed. I woke up about three hours later to someone bouncing gently on the bed. I opened one eye to see Alice sitting next to me on the bed, a large grin on her face.

"Oh, good! You're up! Go get in the shower and I'll lay out your clothes!" she kissed my cheek lightly and gave me a little nudge. I groaned at her and rolled slowly out of the bed. My back was a little stiff and I knew that it would only be worse after today's shopping excursion; it was a really good thing we had massages lined up for tomorrow.

I showered quickly and dried off, wrapping the towel around me before exiting the bathroom. I was wide awake by the time I pulled on the sundress Alice had set out for me. The dress was a dark green cotton, with a halter top; it had a bright yellow silk ribbon that ran just under my breasts and tied at my back, allowing the dress to hang over my new curves loosely. I slipped on the matching yellow flats that were sitting next to the bed and quickly piled my hair on top of my head in a messy bun.

I adjusted my bra as I made my way down the stairs, making a mental note to buy a larger size during our shopping trip; I guess that was one plus to being pregnant. The girls were sitting in the kitchen with Esme when I came in, and they all said good morning as Esme handed me a bowl of fruit and some toast. I listened to them talk about our plans for today while I ate my breakfast. Edward called when I finished my food, and I smiled widely before picking up my phone.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you get enough sleep?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, doctor," I teased him."It was nice until a little pixie showed up and practically shoved me into the shower," I laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, love. I know she's a handful; you'll just have to get her back when she's pregnant with her first child," he laughed. "I just wanted to let you know we made it to Seattle. We are unloading the paint and supplies right now, so I need to go help everybody. But try to have fun today, and make sure you sit down to rest if you feel tired," he instructed me.

"I'll be fine, Edward. Your mom has already made me promise her that I will tell her as soon as I start to feel tired or hungry, or just have to pee, so stop worrying." I heard him sigh on the other end, then curse as there was a loud bang on his end.

"Okay, well make sure you let her help you. Please? For me?" he asked. I agreed and we said our 'I love yous' before he had to go to keep Emmett from hurting himself. I hung up my phone and headed out the front door. We all piled into Esme's Mercedes and started the drive to Port Angeles. We talked animatedly about our new homes and wedding plans, and the drive passed quickly.

We pulled up in front of a large mall, and Alice squealed in delight. I hauled myself out of the passenger seat and walked next to Esme, with Alice and Rose running ahead of us. The first stop we made was in a maternity store. Alice ran through the racks throwing armfuls of clothing at the poor salesgirl. When she had searched through every item in the store she pulled me into the dressing room and stripped me down, throwing on one outfit after another.

I modeled each outfit for Esme and Rose, earning quite a few catcalls and choruses of 'sexy mama' from my friends. We left the store with six bags of clothes, after Alice and Rose insisted on paying for all of it. We stopped in a few more clothing stores so the three of them could find a few outfits of their own, then we headed to a shoe store. Alice convinced me to buy twelve new pairs of shoes to match my new outfits, and I agreed on one condition: they all had to be flats. I was uncoordinated to begin with, but now that I was top-heavy and had trouble seeing my feet I was an accident waiting to happen. She agreed quickly and set out to find the perfect shoes.

We headed out of the store with quite a few more bags on each of our arms, and decided to take a break for lunch. We found a little sandwich shop in the food cart and settled into a booth. We ordered our food and ate quickly, eager to get back to shopping. After we were full and rested, we followed Esme to a couple home furnishing stores. She helped us all pick out kitchen and bathroom sets, as well as rugs, curtains, pillows, and quite a few other decorative items. We had a few of the salesboys follow us out to the car with all of our purchases, and we miraculously fit everything.

We drove back to Forks, tired and happy. Rose called in an order to an Italian restaurant in town, and we picked it up on the way home, then stopped at the video store to rent some chick flicks. Once we got back to the house we unloaded all of our packages, putting Rose and Alice's in their cars to save trouble later. They carried all of mine upstairs for me, claiming that I had had enough exercise for today.

We all dressed in our pajamas and met downstairs half an hour later, ready for a night in. Alice put in the first movie then went to help Rosalie put our take-out on plates. I helped Esme bring in a few extra blankets and pillows and we set up a pallet on the floor. The four of us settled down on the blankets with the food laid out in front of us.

We spent the rest of the night eating, laughing, and crying. Edward called around eleven to say a quick goodnight, and I fell asleep shortly afterward. Esme woke me up an hour later and we all made our way upstairs to bed. My eyes closed as soon as I hit the pillow, and barely remembered to slide under the blankets before I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and sat up slowly in bed, stretching my arms out above me. There was a soft knock at the door and Rose poked her head in.

"Morning, Bells. Did you sleep well?" she came into the room and settled onto the bed next to me.

"Yeah, I did actually. I was exhausted after yesterday," we both laughed lightly. "How long do I have before we head to the spa?" I asked.

"You have about an hour, so you can take a shower if you like. Esme made salads for lunch, so just come to the kitchen when you're ready." I glanced at the clock and realized it was already noon. I thanked Rose and headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I showered quickly and got dressed in a white eyelet sundress and a pair of silver flip-flops, an outfit I had purchased yesterday. I left my hair down to dry and went downstairs to eat lunch. Everyone greeted me when I entered and I joined them at the table.

"Edward called this morning. He didn't want us to wake you, so he just asked us to let you know that he loves you and he will call you tonight when they are done for the evening," Alice said. I thanked her and pulled my phone out to send him a quick text message.

_Good morning, handsome. Thank you for letting me sleep. They wore me out yesterday ;) - B_

_Of course, love. I'm glad you slept well3 – E_

_Don't work too hard today. I love you! - B_

_I'll try ;) I love you as well. I'll call you tonight, angel - E_

I finished eating my lunch and went back upstairs to brush my teeth and gather my things. I met the girls downstairs and we jumped in the car and left excitedly for our day of pampering. The spa was only a short drive away, and we arrived quickly. It was absolutely beautiful, nestled into the hills. It had a woodsy feel to it, but was very soft and feminine.

We checked in at the front desk and were lead down the hall to a large room with several tables spread out. We had opted to have a group massage so we could all be in the same room; the woman asked us to remove our clothes and lie down under the sheet on the tables. We each chose a table and got comfortable, and the masseuses arrived a few minutes later. The massage was heavenly; I had pillows propped under me to take the pressure off my belly, and was so comfortable that I almost drifted off to sleep. It was over all too quickly, although we were in there for almost two hours.

We slipped into the thick terrycloth robes and slippers that the spa provided and were guided to the salon to get our nails done. We had our hands and feet buffed, scrubbed, massaged, and painted, and I was completely relaxed. We kept up a steady conversation throughout the process, enjoying every minute of it.

Alice surprised us all by having hair appointments set up as well. We each got a wash and trim, then had it styled to perfection. I left it simple, just having my hair styled into loose curls and pinned back on the sides. The day came to an end, and we pulled our clothes back on sadly, agreeing that we needed to make more trips back here in the coming months. We stopped for dinner before heading back home and having another movie night.

Edward called just before I went to bed. We talked for about half an hour, and he filled me in on all of the work they had done at the house. He promised to be home tomorrow afternoon and told me he loved me before we said goodnight. I drifted off to sleep quickly, willing the night to pass quickly. I had thoroughly enjoyed my weekend with the girls, but I was anxious to have my Edward back.

**A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet? Lol the next chapter will be the guys trip to Seattle. Lemme know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So this is the boys' trip to Seattle. I hope you like it =D**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Twilight.**

EPOV

"So, are you ready for a long weekend?" Carlisle laughed. We were on our way to pick up Emmett and Jasper, then Charlie. I sighed heavily and shook my head, a crooked grin on my face.

"I'm ready to start working on mine and Bella's house, but I am most definitely not ready to spend a weekend babysitting Emmett," I joked. I love Emmett like a brother, but him and powertools do not mix.

We pulled up in front of Jasper's house and he was sitting on the front porch with Emmett. They both stood up and jogged over to the car with their bags, throwing them in the back before jumping into the backseat.

"Morning men!" Emmett shouted enthusiastically. We all cringed at the sound of Emmett's booming voice in the small space.

"Inside voice, Emmett. Inside voice," Carlisle muttered. Jasper and I broke into a fit of laughter while Emmett mumbled an apology.

We headed to Bella's house to pick up her father, and he quickly slid into the middle seat and greeted us all before we headed to Seattle. The drive was just a little over three hours long, but it felt much longer. Emmett only has one setting: loud. He babbled about nothing throughout the entire trip, keeping the rest of us from holding any other conversation or even think to ourselves. When he ran out of things to talk about, he started singing every song that popped into his head. I swear I saw Charlie's hand twitch to his hip where his gun usually rested.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we pulled up in front of our hotel. We all climbed stiffly out of the car and stretched our aching muscles before grabbing our bags and heading to the front desk. One hour later, we had taken our stuff to our rooms, used the restroom, eaten the lunches Esme had packed, and met back up in the lobby.

We all piled back into the car and headed for the guys' new place. The drive was short and we immediately started unloading all of the supplies once we arrived. We had more gallons of paint than they did walls in their house, but Alice had insisted that it was necessary. I glanced at my phone while I walked back to the car to grab all of the paint rollers and decided it was late enough to call Bella.

I smiled like a fool as a soon as I heard her voice, and I felt a ridiculous urge to strangle Alice for waking her up. I had hoped that she would be able to catch up on some sleep this morning, but I suppose I will just have to make sure she sleeps well when I return. I was reminding her to take it easy on her shopping trip when I heard a loud bang behind me. I spun around to see Emmett smiling sheepishly, standing next to a rather large whole in the living room wall that seemed to be the exact shape and size as the end of the ladder under his arm. I cursed loudly at him then said my goodbyes with Bella so I could take care of Emmett's mess.

We had to make a special trip to the hardware store to get the supplies to patch up the whole Emmett made in the wall. When that was taken care of, we set out to start all of the little projects that were on the list Alice had given us. Jasper went around the house checking all of the plumbing, making sure there were no leaks and cracks. Charlie drug Emmett around to help him replace all of the knobs on the doors, cabinets, and drawers with the hardware that Alice and Rosalie had picked out, claiming that he didn't trust Emmett to work on a project by himself. Carlisle and I repaired a few broken floorboards and replaced a shattered window panel.

When we finished, we all grabbed a can of paint and a brush and picked a room to get started. It took us the entire afternoon and evening to finish all of the painting, but the place looked great when we had finished. Carlisle, Charlie, and I replaced the latches on all of the windows and put new locks on the front and back entrances while Emmett and Jasper loaded all of the unused materials back into the car. We all chipped in to gather all of the trash and took it out to the street to be picked up by the garbage service, then we called it a night.

I called Bella when I got back to my hotel room, but I could tell she was exhausted so I didn't talk long. I wished her good night and we exchanged 'I love you's, and I settled down into my bed. Today had been a long day, and tomorrow was only going to be harder. I sighed heavily and rolled over, my chest aching at the sight of the empty pillow next to me. I finally fell asleep after a few hours of tossing and turning, wishing I had her in my arms.

I awoke the next morning to an overly cheerful Emmett jumping up and down on my bed like a five year old. Jasper had slept in my room's other bed last night, Emmett took the floor, and Charlie and Carlisle shared the room across the hall. At this moment, I was really wishing I had chosen to room with them.

I kicked Emmett off the bed and glanced at the clock, groaning when I realized it was only six in the morning. I grudgingly hauled myself into the shower and dressed quickly before making my way down to the lobby. Today we were working on mine and Bella's house, and that thought cheered me up slightly. We loaded ourselves into the car and headed out to the house. Our home was only a ten minute drive from our friends' duplex, so the trip was short.

Once we arrived, Charlie and Carlisle both let out low whistles. I smiled broadly and patted Charlie on the back before heading up the walkway to the front porch. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door, swinging it open widely for the others to follow.

"Wow, Edward, this place is amazing," Carlisle said. His eyes were wide as he took in the great room, and he wandered around the floor with Charlie close behind. I gave them a quick tour of the house, and they both expressed their approval.

"Okay guys, we have a lot of work to do today. We need to oil all of the windows, since most of them haven't been opened in years. They are all in good condition though, so we shouldn't have any problems. Once we get them oiled we can just leave them open to air out the house a little. We need to do some major cleaning too, but I guess that goes without saying. Bella was planning to do that next weekend when we come up, but I would really rather her not exert herself that much." Everyone nodded in agreement with this last part, and I continued.

"There are a few planks on the porch that need to be switched out, and the back door needs to be replaced. Then, of course, we have quite a big of painting to do, and I want to surprise Bella with a garden," I smiled softly.

"Oh man, you are so whipped!" Emmett's booming laughter filled the room, and I scowled at my bear of a friend.

"Yeah he's whipped, you're whipped, I'm whipped...why the hell do you think we're all here sweating our asses off while our girls are back home having a spa day?" Jasper retorted, rolling his eyes. Carlisle and Charlie both snickered quietly at our exchange.

"Dad, I don't know what you're laughing about. All mom has to do is stick out her bottom lip and you're on your hands and knees begging her to let you buy her whatever will make her happy." My dad quickly became serious and looked down at his shoes, a blush of embarrassment filling his cheeks. Charlie's laughter burst from his mouth, and he began gasping for breath after a few minutes.

"Ahh," Charlie sighed, winding down from his laughter, "come on men. Get your pussy-whipped asses in gear. We've got work to do," he continued snickering to himself as we all started our assigned tasks.

We spent the next few hours going around the house fixing any problems we found and making sure everything was working properly. We took a break around eleven for lunch, and I made a quick call to Bella. Alice answered her phone and said Bella was still asleep; I asked Alice to just let her know I had called when she woke up, wanting her to get as much sleep as possible.

We got back to work half an hour later. Once all of the small projects were done, we headed outside to start on the yard while we still had daylight. Emmett and Charlie ripped out all of the dead plants in the garden that ran around the base of the porch, while Jasper pushed a lawnmower I had just bought through the tall grass. Carlisle went around the yard with a weedeater, trimming all of the weeds that had grown out of control along the fences and the porch.

I took a trip down to a local plant nursery and picked out what I wanted to put in Bella's garden, and brought it all back to the house. I got a text from Bella while I was out, and quickly replied before heading back to the house. When I got back the guys were all lounging on the porch steps waiting for me, and we quickly got all of the plants unloaded. We decided on the proper placement for everything and set to work digging holes and dropping them in. The project went a lot faster than I thought it would, and when we stepped back to admire our work I knew Bella was going to love it.

We headed back into the house to get started on the painting, as there was a lot to do. The kids' rooms were going to get painted later, and Bella was happy with the current color in the kitchen. Carlisle, Jasper and I worked on the top two floors, and Emmett and Charlie took on the main floor. We were going to attempt to paint the outside ourselves, but Charlie insisted that we call professionals. It turned out to be a good idea, as we were running out of time. The painters arrived and had finished freshening up the dark gray shingles and white trim in only a few hours, and we continued with our own painting until late in the evening.

We finally called it a night, deciding that we would wake up a little earlier than planned in the morning and do the cleaning then. I made a quick call to Bella when we got back to the hotel, then crashed on my bed minutes later without even showering.

It was nearly impossible to pull myself out of bed the next morning, but I kept reminding myself that it was all for Bella. The rest of the guys were just as exhausted as I was, and we all grunted our 'good morning's before sliding into the car and heading back out to the house. We cleaned the house quickly from top to bottom; it was finally ready for us to move our things in next weekend.

I locked up the house and we all stumbled back to the car, dead on our feet. We made a stop at Starbucks for a pick-me-up, then headed back to Forks. Every mile we got closer, and every mile my grin got wider. I was so anxious to be back home, with Bella wrapped safely in my arms. I am so glad that we would be married in less than a month, and I would never have to leave her side again.

We dropped Charlie off at his house first, with a promise that Bella and I would come by later; she was going to stay with me tonight since we had spent the long weekend apart. We swung by Rosalie's house to drop off Emmett, then made our way back home.

Alice came flying out of the house as soon as Carlisle parked the car, running straight into Jasper's arms. Our father chuckled at her and went up to the porch to pull Esme into a tight embrace. I practically flew up the stairs to get to Bella, who I found sleeping soundly on my bed. She was absolutely beautiful, and I stood in the doorway for a few minutes just watching her sleep.

"She laid down for a nap about two hours ago. You should probably wake her up so she will be able to sleep tonight," Esme whispered from behind me. I thanked her and hugged her quickly before stepping into my room and closing the door. I crossed the room in three fast strides and slipped off my shoes and jeans before sliding under the covers next to Bella.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her into my chest, kissing her softly on the forehead. She stirred slightly in my arms and sighed, blinking her eyes slowly. She looked up at me, her eyes hooded with sleep, and stared into my face for a few seconds. She gasped loudly and her eyes widened before she threw her arms around my neck and pulled my lips down to hers forcefully. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and kissed her back with the same amount of force.

"I (kiss) missed (kiss) you (kiss) so (kiss) much (kiss). You (kiss) are (kiss) never (kiss) going (kiss) anywhere (kiss) without (kiss) me (kiss) ever (kiss) again." She continued to kiss me for a few minutes before pulling back slightly to look me in the eyes.

"I missed you too, angel," I whispered. She smiled widely at me and snuggled into my chest, and I knew I was home.

**A/N: Awww...isn't he adorable? I want an Edward! (shh don't tell my boyfriend lol) So how did you like the boys' weekend? I will try to update soon =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is going to be a lot of filler, just covering the month leading up to the wedding; but I am going to cover Bella & Edward's trip to Seattle. Lemme know how I'm doin =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I totally own Twilight. I also created the money tree and x-ray goggles. No really, I did!**

EPOV

I woke up completely rested, the most comfortable I have been all weekend; and it was all because of the angel in my arms. I opened my eyes slowly and glanced down at the brown-eyed beauty, who was still sleeping soundly. I should probably get up, shower, and maybe get some breakfast, but this position was just too comfortable.

I lay still for a few minutes, just enjoying having Bella by my side again; I finally felt her stir beside me, and I looked back down to watch her slowly open her eyes. She blinked heavily, and allowed her eyes to survey her surroundings for a moment. When they rested on me, she got a sleepy smile on her face and snuggled back into my chest.

"Good morning, love," I chuckled. She placed a gently kiss to my bare chest, causing an involuntary shiver to run down my spine.

"Good morning," she sighed. Her stomach growled and I chuckled again. I unwrapped my arms from around her and started to shift to the edge of the bed, but she grabbed my hand and held me down.

"No, don't get up yet. Stay with me," she asked sleepily. I complied, not having the will to or desire to disobey her, and pulled her back into my chest.

"How was your weekend?" she asked. I ran my fingers gently through her hair and kissed her forehead, breathing in her scent before I answered.

"It was long," I smiled. "How was your weekend?" I could feel her smiling against my skin, causing my own grin to widen in response.

"That was not a very good answer," she teased. "I want details; what did you guys get done at the house? Did everything go okay? Are we still going up there this weekend?" she began firing questions at me.

"We got a lot done, everything went fine, and yes," I answered. She quickly pulled away from me and reached her tiny hands out to dig her fingers in my sides. I yelped in surprise and started squirming away from her while she continued to tickle me.

"You are not quite as funny as you think you are, Edward," she laughed. I finally slid off the bed, out of her reach, and gasped for air, a difficult task while I was still laughing loudly.

"I will tell you about my weekend if you promise to be nice," I compromised. She smiled at me angelically, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the expression on her face. I crawled back into bed and leaned up against the headboard, and she quickly closed the distance between us and curled her body around mine.

"We made all of the repairs that needed to be done, and finished painting all of the rooms. We left the children's rooms untouched, of course. Everything is in working order, and ready for our trip this weekend." I placed my hand on her abdomen while I spoke, and she placed her dainty hand on top of mine. The difference in size between them was comical, and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Well that's good; I'm glad you guys got a lot done," she replied.

"So, how was your weekend," I asked. A soft smile graced her features, and I reached my free hand up to stroke her cheek.

"It was really nice. They dragged me around the mall all day on Friday, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, I ended up coming home with enough clothing for a small village, but I still had a good time. Saturday was heaven. We spent the whole day at the spa, and it was so relaxing," she sighed happily at the memory, and I made a mental not to have Alice and Rose take her to the spa again soon.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your weekend, angel," I said softly. She lilted her head back to place a kiss on my lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back.

"I did. But I missed you too much. No more trips without me, okay?" she asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Absolutely," I grinned. "I missed you too, angel. More than you can imagine," I said, more serious. I leaned down to catch her lips once more.

We spent the rest of the day just relaxing together. I took Bella home late in the evening, and we continued this routine for the rest of the week. Finally, Thursday evening arrived, and Bella was staying with me so that we could leave early in the morning. I took her to my room as soon as she arrived at my house, eager to have her all to myself for the weekend. We fell asleep quickly, and I slept soundly with Bella in my arms.

I woke up refreshed the next morning, but Bella was a little groggy, as usual; she was never a morning person, pregnant or not. I fed her breakfast and she ate quickly while I loaded up the car. After quick goodbyes to my parents, I helped her into the car and we headed for Seattle.

The drive passed much faster with Bella as my companion. She slept most of the way, and I stole an occasional glance at her angelic face. I was reluctant to wake her up when we arrived in Seattle, but knew it could not be avoided.

"Bella, love, it's time to wake up." I brushed her hair back from her forehead and she stirred under my touch. Her eyes blinked open slowly and she took in her surroundings.

"We're at a hotel? I thought we were staying at the house?" she asked.

"We have to stay at a hotel for today. The furniture won't arrive until tomorrow morning, so today we are going to do all of the shopping for the little things, like the sheets, comforters, towels, dishes…all of those sorts of things," I explained. "Tomorrow night we will stay at the house." She nodded her head in understanding at climbed out of the car.

We took our bags up to our room and freshened up a little before heading into town. We spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for our new house. Bella was reluctant at first, but soon got caught up in picking out patterns and prints; it seemed that she thoroughly enjoyed shopping when it was for the house.

By the end of the day we had everything we could possibly need. My parents, Charlie, and Renee had all given us money to buy things for the house instead of giving us house warming presents, so we made a lot of our purchases with that. The rest we paid for with my money, which Bella through a fit about at first; I finally explained to her that we were engaged to be married in less than a month, so it was 'our' money now, and she finally agreed.

We loaded all of our purchases into the car and headed back to the hotel, falling asleep as soon as we arrived. We were both a little groggy the next morning, but we finally managed to haul ourselves into the car and headed to our house.

I watched Bella intently as we got closer, waiting to see her reaction to all of the work we had done last weekend. The house finally came into view, and Bella's expression remained unchanged for a moment. Her eyes slowly began to widen, and her mouth dropped open into an adorable little 'o' shape. I chuckled at her reaction, and she glanced quickly between me and the house and back again.

"Oh. My. God. Edward, how…?" her voice trailed off and the corners of her mouth began to turn up as she started to get out of the car.

"Do you like it?" I asked, suddenly nervous. She stared at me with a blank expression for a moment before launching her body at me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and crushing her lips to mine.

"Edward, I love it! I can't believe you did all of this. It looks absolutely beautiful!" she gushed. My crooked grin appeared and I kissed her back tenderly and turned to lead her into the house. We reached the porch and I stopped to face Bella. I grabbed one of her hands in mine and pressed a shiny silver key into her palm.

"That is yours, love. Would you like to do the honors?" I gestured toward the locked door. A breathtaking smile spread across her face and she reached her hand out to unlock our front door. She quickly turned the key and pushed the door open, and a squeal escaped her mouth.

"Oh, Edward, it's perfect! You guys did such a great job!" She ran through the house quickly, exploring every room to see the changes we had made. While she inspected our handiwork I carried in all of the items we had purchased. She made her way back into the great room and started helping me unpack everything.

We spent the rest of the morning putting things in the proper rooms while we waited for the deliverymen. We were able to put up a lot of our purchases, like the dishes and the bathroom supplies, and we even hung most of the curtains.

The deliverymen finally arrived just after lunch and Bella took great joy in following them around, telling them where to place the furniture. She was so sweet about it and looked so adorable with her expanding belly that they all complied without a single complaint, and the job was done quickly.

When everything was unloaded and the moving truck was gone, Bella and I plopped onto our couch and surveyed the room around us. We sat in silence for awhile, just letting it sink in that this was all ours, and that we would be moving in as husband and wife in just one month.

And with that thought, I scooped Bella up into my arms and whisked her up the stairs to our new bedroom. It was time to test drive that canopy bed of ours.

**A/N: Edward's a horny little devil, isn't he? Lol So the house is now furnished, except for the kids rooms. The next chapter is going to be the wedding, probably in split POVs. R&R plz, and I'll try to update soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The wedding is finally here!!! So it's going to be mostly BPOV, but there will be a little glimpse of EPOV, k? Hope you like it =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. **

BPOV

"Bella, if you don't get your ass out of bed in the next ten seconds, I swear to God I will make you wear stilettos!" Alice's high-pitched shriek ricocheted through my room, shattering my ear drums. I threw my pillow in her general direction and sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"We only have one hour to get you to the salon so you better hurry, unless you plan on being late to your own wedding!" she shouted furiously, stomping back down the stairs.

I jumped out of my bed, now wide awake, as realization hit me: I was going to marry Edward today. A large grin spread across my face and I began to rush around my room grabbing on the first clothes my hand touched. I ended up in Edward's track shirt and a pair of sweats, and I flew to the bathroom. I got dressed after the fastest shower in my life and pulled my hair up into a messy bun, sliding my feet into a pair of flats before running downstairs. Well, not really running since my belly was too big for that, but walking very quickly.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me out the door, leading me to her Porsche. She broke every traffic law in her haste to get to the salon, and for once I didn't care. I was usually a nervous wreck in the death trap that Alice called a car, but all I could focus on was Edward standing at the altar.

I was thrown into a chair as soon as we walked into the salon, and a group of women began poking, pulling, and prodding every inch of me. There were two women assigned to giving me a manicure and pedicure, while another worked furiously on my hair. The fourth woman was buffing my face and covering it in obscene amounts of makeup. I sat completely still, allowing them to work their magic while I waited impatiently for the morning to pass by.

After hours of being beautified to Alice's standards, I was finally declared ready to get dressed. Alice banned me from looking at my appearance before I was completely ready, and led me out of the salon and back into her car. We drove straight to the Cullens' house and Rose rushed out to help Alice lead me inside.

"The guys are all in their rooms getting ready, and Esme is guarding Edward's door so he can't come out and see Bella until the wedding," Rosalie explained quickly to Alice. My heart sped up at the mention of Edward's name and I considered sneaking over to see him, but I knew Alice wasn't going to let me out of her sights for one second.

The girls ushered me quickly into Alice bedroom and immediately began stripping off my clothes. Alice pulled out a pink striped bag, and I looked at her in confusion.

"It's for your wedding night," she explained with a sly grin. "Just put it on!" she sighed at my reluctance. I opened the back and pulled out the lacy white lingerie, setting it down gently on the bed. I slipped on the boyshort and bra set, and I had to admit that it shaped my newly expanded cleavage nicely.

Once the lingerie was in place I stepped into the gown that Alice was holding open for me. It was a beautiful organza A-line styled dress with a white gauzy material overlain; the fabric was gathered at the top, creating an empire waistline that concealed my baby well. A beautiful silver brooch was centered on the bodice, and Alice attached a matching necklace around my neck, with a small locket resting in the hollow of my throat. I looked at her questioningly, and she smiled softly.

"It's your wedding present from Edward," she said. I looked in the mirror while her slim fingers flicked open the locket, revealing the picture inside. The left side contained a photo of Edward and I together, and the right side had been left blank.

"He left one side empty so you could put a picture of your children in it after they are born." My eyes began to water while she explained the gift, and I fought to keep the tears from spilling over and ruining my makeup. While I regained my composure there was a soft knock at the door, and my parents entered the room.

"Bella, honey, you look beautiful," my father said, hugging me gently. My mother was crying softly, and smiling by his side.

"We thought you could use this as your something borrowed, old, and blue," he chuckled nervously, He handed me a small velvet jewelry box, and I opened it gently. Nestled inside was a pair of gorgeous sapphire earrings set in sterling silver. I hugged both of my parents tightly and slid the earrings into place.

They left the room quickly to allow me to finish getting ready, and Alice pulled a small scrap of fabric. I stared at it for a moment before realization hit me, and Alice grabbed my ankle beneath my dress.

"Hold still," she demanded. She slid the garter into place and straightened out. "Well, you're dress is your something new, so I think you have everything covered." She led me over to the full-sized mirror in the corner, and pulled the sheet off so that I could inspect my appearance.

It took me a few seconds to realize I was looking at my own reflection. My skin was creamy even against the ivory fabric of the dress, and my cheeks were flushed a light pink as usual. My makeup was light, with just a little eyeliner, mascara, and shimmering eye shadow and lipgloss. The top section of my hair was pulled back into a silver clip, and the rest hung down my shoulders in loose curls.

I turned to Alice and hugged her tightly, trying not to start crying again. I waved Rosalie over and she giggled lightly before joining our hug. The three of us stood like that for a few minutes before finally pulling apart. I looked at my friends for a second, noticing their outfits for the first time. They both looked absolutely gorgeous in their bridesmaid dresses. Rosalie wore a red, silk dress that hugged her curves and ended mid-thigh. Alice was wearing a black, flowing, strapless dress that hung to her knees, and both girls were in stilettos.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked softly. I took a deep breath and nodded my head lightly. I was definitely nervous, but I needed to see Edward. She smiled softly and led me to the door, handing me a pair of silver flats before we left the room. I slipped the shoes on and followed her and Rose to the top of the staircase.

Charlie was waiting for me, and we hugged one more time before the music began and I linked my arm through his. Rosalie went down the stairs first, then Alice as my maid of honor. Charlie squeezed my hand and smiled reassuringly, and we started making our way down the steps.

My foot hit the bottom of the staircase and I clutched Charlie's arm for support as we turned to head down the aisle. The Cullens' living room was filled with several dozen chairs, all filled with close friends and family. I invited Angela and her boyfriend Ben, as they were the first friends I ever made in Forks. I hadn't felt the need to invite anyone else from school, so the rest of the seats were filled with our immediate and extended families, as well as a few family friends.

But I didn't notice any of them as walked into the large room. Alice had outdone herself with the decorations, draping white fabric across the ceiling and walls, and covering every surface with white orchids and lilies. It was all breathtaking, and the twinkle lights spread throughout the room created a fairytale glow. But none of it measured up to the beauty of the man standing in front of me.

Edward stood at the altar, looking devastatingly handsome in his black tux, his hair disheveled as usual. He was wearing a smile that I'm sure matched my own, and his eyes were locked on mine. He was waiting for me, and he was all mine. Charlie was the only thing keeping me from sprinting down the aisle and into his arms.

EPOV

My stomach was a jumble of nerves throughout the entire day. I was forbidden to see Bella until the wedding began, but I needed her. I was a mess not knowing where she was or how she was feeling. I paced anxiously in my room, willing the day to pass quickly.

When I finally took my place at the altar, my heart was beating at three times the normal pace. She was in the house, just a few yards away from me at the top of the stairs, but I couldn't see her yet. I thought I would explode with all of the nervous energy shooting through my veins.

When the wedding march finally began, my heart froze in my ribcage. I watched as Alice and Rosalie made their way down the aisle, seemingly in slow motion. And then I saw her. She reached the door of the living room, and my heart soared. She was absolutely gorgeous. The gown was soft and creamy, a perfect match to her skin, and it hung from her chest down her delicate curves. Her thick, mahogany hair hung heavily down her back and shoulders, contrasting sharply with the pale tones of her dress and skin. Her chocolate eyes shone brightly in her face, her cheeks flushed.

She had a breathtaking smile on her face, rivaling my own grin. She was watching me as intently as I was watching her, and I wanted nothing more than to race down the aisle to reach her. It seemed as if they were slowing down with every step, delaying her arrival at the altar.

I kept my eyes locked with hers, and after what seemed like hours, she was finally standing before me. Charlie kissed her hand lightly and placed in my own. Every ounce of anxiety escaped my body the second I felt the cool skin of her hand on my own, and we turned together to face the minister.

Our vows were simple, which was fortunate, because I would not have been able to form sentences at this point. I repeated the minister's words, but did not hear a single thing he said; all of my attention was focused on the angel beside me. I had done nothing to deserve her, and yet, here she was.

With the minister's declaration that we were now man and wife, I quickly pulled Bella into my arms, crushing my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She was finally mine, all mine, and I was the happiest man alive.

We pulled apart reluctantly and grinned at one another before we turned to face the room, instantly bombarded by hugs and congratulations. We made our way slowly through the crowd, our hands laced tightly with one another's.

Once free from the crowd of well-wishers we were pulled quickly to the backyard, where our reception was being held. Alice forced us onto the dance floor, claiming that we could be alone later. I obliged for the simple fact that this was an excuse to hold Bella tightly in my arms.

I pulled her onto the dance floor and wrapped my arms around her waist, while she wrapped her own around my neck.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss to my lips.

"And I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I murmured in her ear. She giggled softly and beamed at the new title, and we twirled on the dance floor, content in one another's arms.

**A/N: Yay! They're married! Lol The next chapter is the honeymoon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter covers the honeymoon, and by popular demand, it will be split POV. Hope you like =D**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah..um...still don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

Edward and I danced together for a few songs before Alice called us over to cut the cake. He was a gentleman and gently fed me my piece, but I just can't say the same about myself. I shoved his cake in his face, smearing the icing around a little, and he stared at me in shock while all of our guests laughed hysterically. I smiled apologetically and grabbed some napkins to help clean him off, and he warned me that he would find some way to get back at me.

He kept his promise a few minutes later when I was talking to my parents. He grabbed my hand and pulled, leading me over to a chair in the center of the dance floor. He leaned down and grabbed my ankle, and I gripped his shoulders tightly as he lifted my foot up to the seat of the chair. My eyes widened as Edward knelt in front of me, grinning wickedly. I gasped at the glint in his eyes and he jerked my dress upwards, latching his teeth onto the garter high on my thigh.

My face flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and lust while he pulled the garter down to my ankle, painfully slow. Our guests whooped and hollered as Edward stood up and launched the garter into a group of men, only to land in Emmett's hands. Emmett stared at us in shock while all of the guys elbowed him in the ribs and Rosalie winked from across the dance floor. I glared at Edward and he pulled me into his chest, crushing his lips to mine.

"We're even," he whispered, a smile evident in his voice. I glared at him playfully then returned his kiss, both of us becoming absorbed in the moment until Alice voice rang in our ears. I followed her over to the edge of the dance floor where all of the single women were anxiously awaiting the bouquet toss. I threw it quickly in a hurry to divert the attention to someone besides myself, and I turned to see Alice beaming at Jasper, my bouquet clutched tightly in her tiny hands. We all laughed at his nervous smile, and slowly split into pairs as the music began again.

I spent the next three hours during my reception being passed from person to person on the dance floor, and my feet were killing me. The song finally ended and I smiled at Jasper, my current dance partner, who kissed my hand lightly before placing it in someone else's. I groaned internally and plastered on a fake smile before spinning around to greet my new partner. I grinned widely when my eyes met a pair of emeralds, and I melted into Edward's arms.

"Ungh...You have no idea how glad I am to see you," I sighed into his chest. He chuckled softly and rested his cheek on the top of my head, enveloping me in his arms. We swayed gently to the music, enjoying this moment of peace, before a tiny hand wrapped around my upper arm and tugged roughly.

"Bella, let's go! You need to get changed so you guys can leave, and I did not spend weeks searching for the perfect dress just so you could leave for your honeymoon in your wedding dress!" Alice shouted. I gripped Edward tighter before sighing and dropping my arms, knowing that I would never be able to win against Alice.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen," I whispered. I stretched up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to Edward's one last time.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered back. A grin spread across his face at my new name, and I smiled back as Alice pulled me into the house. She dragged me upstairs and pushed me into her room, slamming the door shut behind us.

"Strip," she demanded. I stared at her blankly for a moment, but quickly complied when she narrowed her eyes and started towards me. I slipped off my dress and carefully laid it across the bed before starting on my undergarments.

Once everything had been removed, Alice started throwing more clothes at me. I put on the navy blue lace bra and thong sent first, then stepped into the dress she was holding open for me. It was a simple cotton sundress also in navy blue; it had a halter neck and a tie around my ribcage, the hem ending just above my knees. I slipped my feet into the gold beaded sandals she handed me while she pulled my hair out of the clip, letting it hang loose down my shoulders.

"Perfect," she chirped. I laughed quietly and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her spiky black hair before pulling away.

"Thank you, Alice. For everything. I really don't know what I would do without you. Today was just...perfect," I sighed. Alice smiled brightly as tears filled her eyes, and she jumped forward to pull me into another hug.

"I love you, Bells," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"I love you too, Alice," I whispered back, my own tears threatening to spill onto my cheeks. We both sniffled loudly and chuckled, pulling back slightly.

"Come on. Let's get you downstairs. I'm sure Edward's ready to go by now." She smiled again as she wiped the tears from her face and turned towards the door.

"So, any chance you're going to tell me where we're going?" I asked hopefully. Alice had helped Edward plan our honeymoon as a surprise for me. The two of them had kept it a secret from everyone, refusing to divulge even the tiniest detail. It was killing me.

"Not a chance," she giggled. I sighed heavily and followed her downstairs, unable to stop the smile that stretched across my lips when I saw Edward. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs with our families, wearing blue jeans that fit snugly in all the right places and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was in its usual disarray, begging me to run my fingers through it. He turned around as we descended the stairs, and a stunning smile broke across his face.

"Ready to go, love," he asked. I walked to his side and he put an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Yep. Where is it that we're going, exactly?" I asked innocently. He chuckled and kissed my forehead, ignoring my question. We quickly said our goodbyes to our families and headed out the door to find a limo parked in the driveway. I looked at Edward questioningly and he simply shrugged and opened the door, gesturing for me to slide in.

I climbed inside and snuggled against Edward when he slid in beside me. We rode in silence for a minute, just enjoying the peace and quiet. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I leaned back to look at him.

"So what's with the limo? Where are we going?" I asked anxiously. He pulled me back to him and I rested my head on his chest, waiting for his answer.

"Well, we are riding in a limo because I didn't want to drive my car, and I thought this would be appropriate. And I can't tell you where we are going. You will just have to find out when we get there," he answered. I sighed at his response, or lack thereof, and settled into his chest.

We rode in silence for what felt like hours, finally arriving at the airport. I was dying to ask Edward more questions, but I knew he wouldn't answer them so I stayed quiet. Our driver helped us out and handed Edward our bags, and we headed into the airport to the check-in kiosk. Edward printed out our tickets and checked in our luggage, refusing to let me see any of the papers, then led me through security and to our gate. Our plane was boarding when we arrived, and Edward handed over our boarding passes for first class, leading me through the walkway and toward our seats.

I looked at Edward in confusion when the pilot announced our destination as Los Angeles, California, but he simply grinned and grasped my hand in his, turning to look out the window. I rested my head on his chest and he put an arm around me, holding me close to him, and I was asleep in a matter of minutes. Edward woke me up only a few hours later to let me know we would be landing.

Once we arrived at LAX I started to walk through the terminal towards baggage claim, but Edward stopped me and led me in another direction. He stopped to speak quietly with a man who smiled at me warmly and led the both of us out a side door and down onto the tarmac. He escorted us to a private plane and a small staircase was let down to allow us to board.

I followed Edward quietly, in shock that he had gone to so much trouble and spent so much money. He kissed my temple lightly as we took our seats in the small cabin, trying to comfort me. I smiled at him uneasily, and he chuckled at my pained expression.

"This plane belongs to a friend of Carlisle's, and he has allowed us to use it free of charge as a wedding present," he explained. My anxiety vanished instantly, and I sighed in relief, relaxing back into the seat. The pilot announced our departure a few minutes later, and the small plane lifted into the air. This flight was much shorter, and we quickly touched down at a small airport with only two hangers off to one side.

I forced myself to sit still, but I was aching to rush to the door and discover where I had been taken. Our pilot walked into the cabin a moment later, and greeted us both warmly. We shook his hand and he led us off the plan. I gasped as I took in the sight around me. The small airport was surrounded my lush green grass and large palm trees on every side, and the sun was bright in the clear blue skies. The warm air hit my skin and I was thankful that Alice had chosen such comfortable clothes for me to travel in.

"Welcome to San Nicolas," the pilot announced, a wide smile lighting up his features. I turned to face Edward, and he was grinning proudly at me.

"This is the other part of our wedding present," he informed me. I looked at him expectantly, urging him to explain.

"Carlisle's college roommate, Aro Volturi, owns a few vineyards in Northern California. He also owns this island, and offered it to us as a destination for our honeymoon. There is a large resort-style home a few miles from here on the coast that we will be staying at," he finished. I stared at him in shock for a moment before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him forcefully.

"Oh, Edward, it's perfect! This is so beautiful and wonderful and I can't believe we're here!" I exclaimed. He kissed me back gently and our pilot chuckled softly at my exuberance. We both thanked him profusely and Edward slid him a large tip as he headed back to the plane to head back to the mainland. We made our way over to the hanger where a black town car was waiting to take us to the house.

The drive was short, but beautiful. I was in awe at how perfect the island was. Aro would definitely be getting a handwritten thank you letter when we got home.

We pulled up to a large white home that would best be described as a tropical mansion. The entire front wall seemed to be made completely of glass, taking advantage on the beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean. The water was glistening beneath us, and I took a few minutes to just absorb the beauty of my surroundings while Edward spoke with the driver and pulled our luggage out of the trunk.

He carried our things inside while I waited out on the porch for a few minutes. I felt him come up behind me moments later and scoop me into his arms before walking to the front door.

"I know I'm technically supposed to do this at our own home, but I couldn't wait," he admitted. I giggled quietly and he walked across the threshold with me in his arms, before placing me gently on my feet. We walked hand in hand into the large home, and Edward gave me a quick tour through our private resort. There was a large living area with a fully-stocked kitchen and a massive flat screen TV, as well as every DVD you could possible think of.

The suite we were staying in was just off the main room on the first level. The walls were an off-white, and a large mahogany canopy bed sat on the far wall facing the windows, with a white gauzy fabric draped around the top. The bathroom had a jacuzzi tub and two person shower stall, and double-sided fireplace that was shared with the bedroom.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I whispered. He stood behind me, his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it, angel," he said softly. I turned in his arms to face him and pressed my lips gently to his. He kissed me back softly before deepening the kiss, running his tongue gently across my bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled me tighter into him, pressing my belly up against his own. I reached my hands up to tangle them in his hair, and gasped loudly, pulling away from him quickly.

Edward looked at me in confusion and held my face in his hands, begging me to tell him what was wrong. But I was too engrossed in my own world to answer him. I had suspected that my babies were moving inside of me for a few weeks now, but had been afraid to mention it at the chance that it was just a normal sensation like gas or the butterflies. But this was different; this time, I _knew_.

I placed my hands on my abdomen and stood completely still, waiting for another movement. When I felt a light thump against my palms, tears spilled onto my cheeks and I grabbed Edward's hands to place them on my belly.

"Bella, what is it? What's wr--?" Edward's question was cut off by another quick nudge. He sucked in a lungful of air and held completely still, his hands pressed firmly to my stomach.

"Did I just feel...?" he started, staring intently at my face. I nodded silently, and Edward's tears joined my own. He laughed excitedly and pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly calling his father.

He filled Carlisle in on what was happening and put him on speakerphone as our friends and Esme joined Carlisle, all shouting at once. We talked to them for a few minutes before saying our goodbyes and settling down onto the edge of the bed.

"I felt them," Edward murmured to himself after a few minutes of silence. I leaned over and kissed him softly, pulling back to rest my forehead against his.

"Baby, I know it's our honeymoon, but..." I started, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"I'm not in the mood anymore either," Edward finished for me. We both laughed quietly together for a few minutes, then decided to settle down with a movie for the night. Somehow it just didn't seem right for us to have sex after just feeling physical proof of our children's presence. It just seemed a little...creepy.

Edward stretched out on the couch a few minutes later and I settled in between his legs, my back resting against his chest. We were silent for almost an hour, just watching the movie and enjoying one another's company. Edward pressed his lips softly to my hair and I sighed, relaxing further into his body.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen," he murmured huskily. My skin flushed and my breathing became heavy, moisture pooling between my legs instantly.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," I replied, my voice deeper than usual. His lips pressed softly to the sensitive skin just behind my ear, and a quiet moan escaped my lips. I sat up quickly and stood from the couch, walking quickly to our room. I turned around to see Edward still sitting on the couch, confused by my hasty retreat.

"Come on, Mr. Cullen. You have a job to do," I said in an attempt to be seductive. It must have been successful, because the next thing I knew, Edward had launched himself over the bag of the couch and crossed the room in two long strides, scooping me up and carrying me into the room. I giggled loudly and Edward laid me on the bed, his eyes black with desire.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied before capturing my lips with his own. I smiled against his lips and sank my fingers into his hair, pulling him down onto the bed. I think I just might stay on this island forever.

**A/N: Well, I think that might be the gist of the honeymoon scene. I don't really want to describe all in detail all of their time on the island, so I probably will just have a quick review from Bella at the beginning of the next chapter. And I opted to just insinuate a lemon, cuz I don't really want my story to be more about the smut than the characters themselves. Hope you guys like =D**

**BTW...San Nicolas is a real island off the coast of Southern California, but it is owned by the US Navy. I just used it for my story because it was the right size and location for my needs =D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alright, the two lovebirds are coming home. Just fair warning, there won't be any more smut in this story. Perhaps a little innuendo, but that's it; so I apologize if you were hoping for more =(**

**DISCLAIMER: So, if you look at the bottom of the Twilight cover it clearly states that Stephanie Meyer is the author. Not sure why this is even an issue, but yeah...I'm not Stephanie...I'm Jaime....k?**

EPOV

The honeymoon passed by in a flash. It seemed like we had only just arrived on the island yesterday, but we already on a flight back to Washington. They were two of the best weeks of my life.

Bella was now officially my wife, and in only a few short months we were going to be parents. I had practically sewn my hand to Bella's stomach after that first kick, and I grinned like an idiot at every one I felt after that. To actually be able to feel my children moving inside of Bella made them feel that much more real to me.

I had originally planned for us to do some sight seeing around the island, and maybe a little snorkeling. But after that first night we talked and decided it we would rather just take it easy. So instead, we lounged around the house, enjoyed the warm California weather from the balcony, and consummated our marriage repeatedly.

Unfortunately, the honeymoon had to come to an end. Our flight was landing in Seattle in just a few minutes, and my parents were going to meet us there to pick us up. Bella was asleep on my shoulder, a peaceful smile on her lips. I leaned over slightly to kiss her temple and she stirred in her seat. She blinked her eyes slowly and sat up, stretching her arms out in front of her as she sighed.

"Good morning, love," I said softly. She smiled brightly at me and stretched in her seat to press her lips to mine.

"Good morning, husband," she greeted me. A grin stretched across her face to match my own, and she giggled quietly. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her back into my chest, running my free hand through her hair. She placed her hand on my chest and played with the buttons on my shirt absentmindedly.

We stayed this way for a few more minutes before the pilot announced that we would be landing momentarily. I helped Bella fasten her seatbelt and snapped my own into place, and the plane landed just minutes later. We made our way off the plane and through the terminal, towards the baggage claim area where my parents would be waiting.

As soon as we entered the large room I spotted Esme clinging to Carlisle's arm, stretching her neck to search the crowd for us. Her eyes finally landed on me and a large smile broke across her face as she dropped Carlisle's arm and ran toward us.

"Edward! Bella! Oh my goodness, I have missed you so much!" There were tears streaming down her face and she held onto us for dear life, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Mom, we've only been gone for two weeks," I chuckled. She shot me a glare and turned to Bella, launching into a full-scale interrogation about her health, and any progress with the babies. Carlisle walked over and hugged me tightly before pulling Esme away from Bella.

"Esme, let them breathe. We have the entire drive back to Forks to talk about everything, and I'm sure they're tired from their flight," Carlisle reasoned. My mother sighed dejectedly and nodded, turning around to head towards the doors.

We spent the entire drive home talking about our time on the island, leaving out certain details of course, and filling them in on the new developments with our children. Carlisle wanted to do another sonogram before we left for Seattle just to make sure everything was fine, and Esme was aching to feel the babies' kicks for herself.

The whole process was repeated with Bella's parents as well as our friends, and after telling the story numerous times we were finally able to retire for the evening. Bella was staying with me tonight, of course, and tomorrow we were going to tie up loose ends so that we could leave for Seattle the following morning.

We awoke early the next morning and met Carlisle at the hospital for the sonogram. Everything was well, as was expected, and we took the print outs to each of our friends and Charlie before running our errands. The day passed quickly, and we gathered the last of Bella's things from Charlie's house before going back to my place for the evening. After a couple hours of last minute packing, everything was finally ready for the move.

We crawled into bed, exhausted, but too excited for the move to actually sleep. After three hours of laying in bed talking, Bella stood abruptly and walked to the bedroom door, slipping on one of my t-shirts on the way.

"Come on, I have an idea," she called behind her. I slid out of bed and pulled on some pajama bottoms before following her into the hallway and down the stairs. She headed straight to the music room and took a seat at the piano, motioning for me to join her.

I smiled softly and slid onto the bench next to her, kissing her temple before resting my hands on the keys. We stayed in the music room until early in the morning, playing everything that came to mind, enjoying our shared passion. We didn't stop until Esme came in and placed a hand on each of our shoulders, pulling us out of our little world.

"Did you two get any sleep last night?" she asked, chuckling softly. Bella grinned sheepishly and I shook my head 'no'. Esme sighed and started walking back to the door, but turned around before leaving the room.

"Well, you had better go get dressed before the movers arrive," she said. She left the room and Bella and I stared at each other in confusion. We quickly got up to follow her, finding her in the kitchen.

"What do you mean, 'before the movers arrive'? We didn't call any movers; there's only small stuff left, odds and ends," I asked. Esme grinned at Bella and I, and I became suddenly suspicious of my mother.

"What are you up to?" I asked her. She simply shrugged and turned to the fridge, searching intently for something.

"I'm not up to anything. I just thought you might want to be dressed when the movers came so you could help them get the piano in the truck safely," she replied nonchalantly. I stayed quiet for a minute, not quite sure what she was saying. Bella caught on much faster apparently, because she suddenly squealed and ran across the room to wrap a laughing Esme in a tight hug.

"Oh, Esme! That's wonderful! Are you sure? I mean, don't you want it here?" Bella asked her.

"Of course I'm sure. Carlisle and I don't play, so we have no use for it. You kids will get much more enjoyment out of it than we will. We want you to have it," she responded. Bella hugged her again, and realization finally dawned on me.

"You're giving us the piano?" I asked excitedly. Bella and Esme both giggled and my mother nodded her head in confirmation. I quickly crossed the room and pulled her from Bella's grasp only to wrap her in a hug of my own.

Bella and I excused ourselves to run upstairs and get ready. Within an hour we were showered, dressed, and had all of our things packed into the car, ready to move. The movers arrived shortly after and I helped them load the piano into the back of their van. Bella and I said our goodbyes to my mother, and promised to have her over to our house once we were settled. We quickly climbed into my Volvo and began the drive to Seattle, the moving van right behind us.

Bella talked excitedly throughout the entire drive, ready to start settling into our new house. I chuckled at her enthusiasm, but couldn't deny my own joy. I was thrilled that I could provide for her like this, make her so happy.

We pulled into our driveway to find all of friends waiting on our front porch with gifts in hand. Bella threw open her door as soon as I parked and ran straight into Rose and Alice's arms, squealing in excitement. I walked over to Jasper and Emmett and we all shook our heads in mock annoyance, before bursting into laughter and slapping each other on the backs.

"Man, it's good to have you guys back. We need a break from the girls," Jasper joked. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and we all laughed for another minute until the moving guys came up to the porch. Bella quickly unlocked the door and led everyone inside. All of our appliances had arrived on time, and the guys had set them up for us, so our house was ready for us to live in.

I led the men to the family room and pointed to the nook that we had originally planned on filling with a pool table. After Esme's announcement, I had asked Bella if she wanted to nix the pool table and set up the piano in the family room instead. We decided this would be best, considering we probably won't be getting much use out of the pool table once school starts and the twins are born.

The movers had the piano set up much faster than I expected, and they left us to talk with our friends. We all sat around our dining room table, laughing and talking for hours. It had been so long since we had all just hung out together, and none of us wanted it to end. Rose and Alice finally convinced Jasper and Emmett to make a quick trip back to their place and grab some things to stay overnight at Bella and mine's house. I rode with them and the girls took my Volvo down to the grocery store just down the road to buy junk food for our evening in, and rented a few movies on the way back.

We settled into the living room for the evening, and it felt like old times. Bella and I were on the couch, with her back resting against my chest. Alice and Jasper were curled up on our love seat, and Rose and Emmett were spread out on the floor. We watched movies, ate pickles and popcorn, and laughed for hours before we all finally started drifting off. We said our goodnights and everyone got ready for bed, with us in our own room, Emmett and Rose in the guest suite, and Alice and Jasper on the couch.

"This was really fun," bella mumbled into the pillow when we had settled into bed. I rubbed her belly lightly and kissed the back of her hair.

"Yeah, it was; like old times," I responded. "I love you, angel," I whispered softly." She sighed in contentment and snuggled further back into me.

"I love you too, Edward," she replied. I pulled her tightly to me and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Well, they're back! Not sure what's gonna be in the next chapter yet...I'm thinking they are gonna work on settling into the new house/town and getting ready for school. R&R plz!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, so this is the moving in/starting school chapter. Right now I'm thinking there are going to be maybe five more chapters (the babies would arrive in the fifth) and an epilogue. That could change, but so far that's my plan =D**

**DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns all!**

BPOV

"Again?" Edward asked from behind me. I turned around, smiling sheepishly, and shrugged my shoulders. My eggs finished cooking on the stove and I slid them onto a plate, taking it to sit down at the breakfast bar.

"That's three cartons in one week," he chuckled, taking the seat beside me. I stuck my tongue out at him and stuck a forkful in my mouth, glaring at him playfully as I chewed.

"I can't help what I crave. Blame them," I said, gesturing to my swollen midsection. He laughed loudly and shook his head, stealing a forkful of my eggs.

"We need to go grocery shopping today," I said between mouthfulls. Edward nodded his head in agreement and stood up to grab a notepad and a pen. We quickly scribbled out a list of everything we needed and Edward washed my dishes while I went upstairs to get dressed. We headed to the store a few minutes later, quickly grabbing a cart and walking through the aisles.

Once we had found everything on our list, plus quite a few things that were not on our list, we paid for it all and headed back to the house. Edward carried everything inside and I started putting it all away, and I couldn't help but smile during the process. I giggled quietly as Edward brought me the last of the bags and started taking things out.

"What?" he asked, looking over himself nervously. I laughed louder this time and shook my head, putting some things in the refrigerator.

"It's nothing. It's just, this seems so odd to me. I mean, here we are, in our own Victorian mansion, married and putting away groceries, expecting twins in a few months. This is all stuff I didn't expect to happen until after college, but it just feels right, you know?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer, and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This is kind of surreal, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded my head and giggled again, then went back to putting things away.

We spent the rest of the week just putting away the rest of the things we had brought from our old homes, and getting the house ready. By the time our first week in the house was over, everything was put away and we were officially moved in. The only projects left were the kids' rooms, and we had agreed not to work on them until after the baby shower.

The following week we prepared for school. We both had a lot of books and supplies to get for our first semester, and I needed new clothes; my stomach had grown exponentially since my shopping trip with the girls. The week passed quickly, and it was finally time for our classes to start.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Edward asked for the thousandth time. His first class started an hour after mine, and he was ridiculously nervous about me attending class by myself. He had already made me promise to carry only what was absolutely necessary in my backpack, and I had agreed to let him buy an SUV for me to drive to class. I really think he's being a bit too paranoid, but there was no use arguing with him.

"Edward, I will be fine. I promise, I will call you as soon as I get to class, when I leave to come home, and when I get home. I will let you know if I need anything, and I promise to be careful. I have to go now, okay?" I sighed. He wrapped me in one last hug and kissed me tenderly for a minute before releasing me.

"Okay. I love you," he murmured, staring into my eyes. I stretched on my toes to kiss him one last time.

"I love you too," I replied. He handed me my bag and I grabbed my keys, heading out the door to my car. I pulled into the campus parking lot a few minutes later, and found my class quickly. My freshman English class was first, and it was in a large lecture hall. I had a creative writing class immediately after in the same building. I had talked with Edward and Carlisle and agreed that I would only take two classes this semester, to lessen the level of stress.

I called Edward at all of the designated times, as promised. He remained tense and nervous, but did manage to tone it down a little after the first few calls. I made it home by noon, and made myself an omelet before settling down to work on my first day's homework. Edward wouldn't be home from class until dinner time, so I had an entire afternoon to kill.

My homework only took me an hour, and I sat at in our office tapping my fingers on the desk, contemplating what to do next. I got up and walked around the house, stretching my legs, and ended up in the twins' rooms. I looked around at the empty space for a few minutes before making a decision. I went downstairs and grabbed my keys and purse and jumped into my car. I arrived at the hardware store minutes later and walked over to the paint department in search of the perfect colors.

Edward and I had already discussed what we designs we had in mind for the kids' rooms, so I knew exactly what he wanted. I really didn't have a preference, and his ideas sounded fantastic, so I just decided to go for it. I grabbed the swatches I wanted and walked over to the counter to order my paint. Half an hour later, I left the store with my paint, rollers, brushes, tape, floor covering, and face mask.

I got to work immediately, covering the floors and taping all of the baseboards, windows, and crown molding. I slipped my mask on and opened all of the windows and doors in the two rooms and bathroom, knowing that too many paint fumes would not be good for the babies, and poured the first can of paint out into the tray.

I spent the rest of the afternoon painting furiously, desperate to finish before Edward got home. I swiped the roller over the wall one more time, and dropped into onto the plastic sheeting, sitting on the floor beside it. I let out a loud sigh, but smiled happily. Just as I stood up to start cleaning up my mess, the front door opened below me.

"Bella? Where are you, love?" I heard Edward call. I jumped to my feet as quickly as I could in my condition and walked into the hallway. I waited at the top of the stairs, deciding I would just let him come to me.

"I'm up here, Edward," I called down the stairs. I heard his keys and bag drop on the table and his quiet footsteps as he crossed the living room to the turret. There was a short section of wall in the upstairs hallway that was open, looking down on the living room. I leaned against the railing and looked out the windows on the opposite wall while I waited for him to reach me.

"Hello, love," he walked to my side and kissed me softly. He pulled back to smile at me, and noticed for the first time my disheveled appearance.

"Bella, sweetheart, why are you covered in paint?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. I looked down at myself and noticed that I did manage to get quite a bit of paint on myself in my haste to finish the rooms.

"I've been busy this afternoon," I replied, smiling mischievously. He crooked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. I grabbed his hand and led him to the room, placing my hand on the knob.

"Close your eyes," I ordered. He complied with a sigh, and I giggled before leading him inside. I walked him to the center of the room and released his hand.

"Open your eyes," I whispered. He opened them and blinked slowly, turning his head to look around the room. His eyes widened slightly, and the corner of his lips twitched up in a smile.

"Bella, you did all of this?" he asked incredulously. I giggled and nodded my head, and grabbed my face between his hands, crushing his lips to mine.

"I love you," he murmured, not removing his lips from mine. I tangled my hands in his hair, deepening the kiss for a minute before pulling back.

"I guess you like it?" I chuckled. He nodded his head quickly and I pulled him into the bathroom and the other room, revealing the rest of my hard work. The first bedroom was painted a soft, sage green, and the other was lagoon blue. The bay windows in each room kept the colors from feeling too dark and oppressing. We had decided that we didn't want standard baby colors, and these were both Edward's choices. He wasn't sure about the bathroom, so I made the decision on that one, opting for a darker shade of aqua. The vanity had a beige granite top and a light wood base, so the room had a beach-like feel.

"I love it," Edward finally said, after inspecting each room. "I wish you had waited for me to help you," he continued with a glare in my direction,"but I love it. You did a great job, love. Thank you." He pulled me into another hug and pressed his lips softly to mine. He pulled back much too quickly and I missed the contact immediately.

"How was your day?" he asked quietly. I stood up on my toes and captured his lips again. He stood still for a moment, caught off guard, before catching my drift and kissing me back with more intensity than before.

"I missed you today, Dr. Cullen," I whispered seductively. Edward growled against my lips and scooped me up in his arms, rushing down the hall to our bedroom.

"You have no idea how hot that is," he moaned, laying me on the bed. I was starting to get the idea.

**A/N: Naughty Edward =P The baby shower is next, and I'll try to update soon! R&R plz!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Alrighty so this chapter is the baby shower =D Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: This is really getting tiring: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

"Bella, love, it's time to wake up," Edward's voice rang through my ears, the best alarm clock I could ever ask for. I blinked my eyes open slowly and was greeted by the smooth, pale skin of Edward's muscular chest. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the soft skin without a second thought, eliciting a moan from Edward.

"Ungh...you need to stop doing that, or we won't be ready when Alice gets here," he mumbled. I looked up to his face and his eyes had closed, and he wore a gentle smile on his lips.

"I think I might need some help in the shower this morning," I whispered huskily. Edward jumped off the bed and flew to the bathroom, throwing his clothes off behind him, not even checking to make sure I was coming.

An hour later, we were both clean and hungry. I got dressed quickly in a sundress I had bought on my last shopping trip and headed downstairs where Edward was making me breakfast. I took a seat at the bar and he slid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Are you ready for Alice?" he asked, his eyes glittering in amusement. I rolled my eyes and stuffed a piece of bacon in my mouth.

Edward was spending the day with all of the guys today; they were going to a Mariner's game while I suffered through my baby shower. I was eager to be able to start putting the babies' rooms together, but I wasn't ready for a party. It's September now, and I'm seven months pregnant. I felt tired all of the time, and walking any distance caused me to start breathing heavy. The last thing I wanted was to sit in a room filled with people, all watching me try to maneuver around my enormous midsection.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked softly. I turned to face him, but his image was blurred by the tears pooling in my eyes. A soft sob escaped my lips and Edward was at my side in an instant, his arms wrapped around me comfortingly.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. I sucked in a ragged breath and wiped the tears from my face before lifting my head to look into his eyes. His brow was creased with worry, and his right hand was stroking my cheek lovingly.

"I just feel like a whale, and I'm exhausted even though I just woke up, and I want to cry, and scream, and laugh all at the same time," I wailed, new tears falling. Edward chuckled softly and pulled me back into his chest, running his fingers through my hair.

"First, you are not a whale, you are just pregnant with twins. Second, Carlisle told us you would tire easily these last few months because of all the strain being put on your body; just try to rest and don't hesitate to ask me when you need help with anything." He pulled back and kissed my forehead lightly before continuing."And third, mood swings are normal during the third trimester. Don't feel like you have to hold anything back; if you want to cry, scream, or laugh, just let it out. You don't need the added stress of trying to look happy all of the time," he finished, chuckling lightly.

"I love you so much. You're perfect, you know that?" I sighed. He hooked a finger under my chin, and tilted my face so he could kiss me.

"Just remember that when your hormones tell you to rip my head off," he laughed. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him and finished my breakfast. I was watching Edward clean up the kitchen, since he had refused to let me help, when there was a knock at the door. It flew open before either of us could reach it, and my nightmare began.

"Oh god, you're up! I brought everything, so we're going to start setting up, and you are going to get comfortable on the couch, as that is where you will be the rest of the afternoon. And don't even think about arguing because I would rather strap you down than face the wrath of Edward if he found out I let you climb on chairs and go up and down the stairs to hang streamers and blow up balloons." Alice waltzed into the room with Rosalie and Esme trailing behind her, all loaded down with bags.

"Good morning to you too, Alice," I sighed. Edward rushed over to help carry all of the bags and I waddled over to the table to see what they had brought with them. There were dozens of bags of green, blue, yellow, and pink decorations: streamers, balloons, plates, forks, napkins, cups, tablecloths, gift bags, ribbons, confetti, and God knows what else.

I turned to Alice to ask her why we needed hundreds of dollars worth of decorations for a small party, but she was nowhere to be found. I looked around the room and noticed that they had all disappeared. I slowly made my way over to the front door and opened it, only to be greeted by four walking gift towers. On closer inspection, I realized that it was Alice, Rose, Esme, and Edward, each carrying a mountain of presents.

"Oh my God, Alice! What did you do!" I exclaimed. I stepped out of the way and held the door open, closing it after they had all made it safely inside. The set their gifts down in the living room and Alice pulled Edward over to help her set up a small table that was sitting in a box, disassembled, by the front door.

"Alice, please tell me you did not buy a table just to put the gifts on. You could have just set them on the floor," I sighed, placing a head on my forehead.

"You can't put them on the floor, Bella! Don't be silly. I needed a table for my breakfast nook at home anyways, so I'll just use this one when we're done with it, okay?" she sighed.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But did you really have to bring so many decorations? You're just going to have to take them down in a few hours, you know."

"Bella, you promised I could throw you a baby shower, and that is what I'm doing. I want my little niece and nephew to have the best of everything, whether they have been born yet or not. So quit complaining and go sit on the couch," she demanded. I sighed heavily but did as she said, knowing I would never win.

"Well, I'm going to head over to pick up the guys; you girls have fun. Bella, behave and let them take care of you, please. I love you," Edward kissed me softly and leaned down to press his lips to my belly.

"Yes, sir," I teased. "I love you too," I kissed him one more time and he headed for the door, grabbing his keys on the way. With a little wave he walked out the door, and I was left with the whirlwind that is Alice.

I spent the next two hours watching Alice order around her mother and Rosalie, decorating every square inch of the living and dining rooms. She looped streamers around the entire room, hanging balloons from strategic places, and spread tablecloths and confetti on all of the tables. Esme laid out a spread of finger foods on the breakfast bar and was making punch in a large crystal bowl. Rosalie was grumbling about evil pixies while she stacked all of the gifts on the table Edward set up before he left.

"Okay, I think that's everything," Alice proclaimed. The three of us let out a collective sigh of relief and she glared at each of us individually. "Our guests should be arriving soon, so Bella, you might want to go ahead and use the restroom before the party starts." I nodded my head in agreement and Rosalie helped me rise to my feet.

When I came back from the bathroom a few guests had arrived. I looked around and saw Charlie's new girlfriend, Sue, and her daughter, Leah, sitting on the loveseat. Angela had made the drive up and was sitting in a chair flanked by Sara and Megan, two girls from my classes. Shirley arrived just as I was greeting everyone, and I welcomed her in, leading her to an empty chair. We all sat and talked for awhile until the doorbell rang and the last guest arrived.

I turned in shock when I heard a familiar voice, and tears immediately formed in my eyes when I saw my mother standing in front of me. I stood from the couch and walked to her as quickly as possible and wrapped my arms around her, sobbing lightly into her shoulder.

"Oh baby, don't cry," she said soothingly, rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry, it's just my hormones," I chuckled lightly and pulled away to smile at her reassuringly. Everyone joined in my laughter and I led her over to the couch with me. We took our seats and Alice stood to address everyone.

"Well, I would just like to thank everyone for coming. As you all know, Bella and Edward are expecting twins in about two months, so they re using our gifts as a jumping off point to start working on the nurseries." There was a chorus of 'awws' through the room, and I flushed in embarrassment as Alice continued. "She has assured me that they have names picked out, but she refuses to share them until they are born, so don't bother asking." She glared at me playfully and everyone chuckled. "At Bella's request, we are going to skip playing any games and get right to the good stuff," she giggled.

She walked over to the breakfast bar and gestured to the food, inviting everyone to help themselves while she made me a plate. Once everyone was seated with their food and drinks, Alice moved on to the next activity.

"Okay, we're going to go ahead and get started with the gifts, since I think it might take awhile," she gestured toward the mountain of wrapping paper and we all chuckled. She moved over to the table and started lining up gifts to hand me. My face flushed pink as every pair of eyes focused on me, and Alice started passing me gifts.

I spent the next three hours opening gifts, with most of the time filled with talking and laughing. I actually enjoyed myself, which was surprising. I had another teary moment when I opened a gift from my mom and Esme; it was a scrapbook with a silhouette of a maple tree on a gold cover. It was the Cullen family tree, traced back for over ten generations. My name was written beside Edwards towards the top, leaving a few blank lines above our names for our children and future generations. I opened the front cover and began flipping through the first few pages that were already filled. I took my time, studying the pictures of Edward and I, starting in diapers and ending with a picture of the two of us that Esme had taken the morning we left for Seattle. I hugged them both tightly, thanking them repeatedly, and everyone in the room was dabbing at their eyes with Kleenex.

When the sun had finally gone down, I thanked everyone for coming and for bringing so many wonderful gifts, and promised to keep everyone updated with my pregnancy. I collapsed back onto the couch once my guests had left, and watched Alice, Rose, Esme, and my mother clean up from the party. My mother and Esme left once the cleaning was done, and Alice and Rose headed back to their duplex to wait for the guys. I fell asleep on the couch, wanting to see Edward when he came home.

I woke up only a few minutes later to Edward lifting me in his arms. I'm not sure how he is still able to carry me, but I didn't complain. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, happy to have him home. I vaguely remember making it to the room and having Edward strip of my dress and climb into bed beside me. I fell into a deep sleep, exhausted but happy, with Edward humming softly in ear.

**A/N: Before you say anything, I realize that I did not tell you any of the other gifts. I promise, I will get to that in the next chapter. It would have just been too much to put in this one. R&R plz!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Nothing major in this chapter, they're just setting up the nursery =D But I feel like I haven't really had a lot of genuine interaction between Bella and Edward in awhile, so this is my way of "catching up" lol**

**DISCLAIMER: It's actually really flattering that anyone could possibly believe that I am the author of the Twilight Saga. But sadly, I am not; that would be Stephanie Meyer. I hope you're not disappointed =(**

EPOV

"Okay, this one's done. How are you doing over there?" I peeked around my completed crib at Bella, who was sitting on the floor in the exact same position she was in an hour ago, only with a slightly more exasperated look on her face.

"I can't do it!" she wailed. I fought back a chuckle when she chucked a bag of screws across the room.

"Bella, love, would you like some help?" I asked softly, trying not to irritate her further. Her bottom lip popped out in a pout and she nodded her head, looking up at me with tears streaming silently down her face.

"Angel, it's okay. Don't cry; I'll take care of everything," I cooed. I sat on the floor beside her and pulled her onto my lap, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"That's just it; I should be able to do this. They haven't even been born yet and I'm already screwing everything up!" She buried her head in my shoulder and started sobbing lightly, causing my heart to wrench in my chest.

"Sweetheart, not being able to build a crib doesn't make you a bad mother. You are going to be a wonderful mother, and they are going to love you, just like I do." I kissed her forehead gently and her sobs began to subside.

"Why don't we work on the building projects together?" I suggested. She nodded her head slightly and looked up at me, a small smile beginning to form on her lips. I pressed my lips to hers, enjoying the feel of her soft, warm lips against my own. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me more forcefully.

"We should probably get back to work," she giggled, pulling away from me. I pouted at her, earning another giggle, and helped her slide back onto the floor. The two of us had the second crib assembled in no time. We stepped back to look at our handiwork, grinning at one another in victory.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper had purchased the cribs for us. They were identical in style; they expand from cribs, to toddler beds, to full-size beds as the children grow. Our daughter's is espresso, and our son's is cherry-wood, and they have matching changing tables that convert to dressers.

I slid each crib into place, with Bella directing me, then positioned the changing tables. Bella's mother had purchased a rocking chair for each room to match the crib sets, and I brought those upstairs to place in the rooms as well. When all of the large pieces were in place, we stepped back to examine both rooms.

"I think it's time to go shopping," Bella announced, a bright twinkle in her eyes. I chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead, pulling her with me to the door.

My parents and Charlie had gotten together to get us a gift card, so that Bella and I could pick out all of the fabrics and decorations for the kids' rooms. Normally Bella hated shopping, but the idea of shopping for our children seemed to thrill her, so I agreed to the trip immediately.

We drove into town and headed straight for Babies 'R' Us. I grabbed a basket and Bella set her purse in the seat, and we started making our way through the aisles. We walked straight to the back of the store, agreeing that we wanted to pick out the bed sets first.

"Oh, Edward, this one's perfect!" Bella exclaimed. I turned to look at her find, and she held up a girls' bedding set. It had a patchwork pattern, with sage, ivory, cranberry, and pink squares; it was decorated with ribbons, butterflies, and flowers, and was perfect for our little girl.

"I love it," I agreed. She smiled widely and threw it in our basket, quickly searching through the shelves for the rest of the set. She found everything she wanted, and we moved on to the boys' section.

"I like this one," I held up the set I had found, and Bella grinned, nodding enthusiastically. It was masculine, but simple. It had a patchwork pattern also, but in chocolate, cream, and light blue, with varying patterns. We added the entire set to our basket and set off to shop for more.

Most of our major purchases had already been taken care of. Angel and Ben had given us a double stroller, and Sara and Megan had each bought us a car seat. Shirley gave us a set of baby monitors, one for each kid's room and ours. She had also given us a video monitoring system; there was a small camera to set up in each room that fed directly to a set of small flatscreen monitors that mounted to the wall in the great room, so we could keep an eye on them during naps. Sue and Leah purchased a set of cradle swings, as well as four large boxes of diapers and wipes.

A lot of the smaller items had been taken care of as well. Alice and Rosalie had gone a little overboard buying all of the necessities, like a breast pump, a medical/grooming kit, bathing and laundry supplies, and more changing essentials. There really wasn't much left for Bella and I, so we decided to start buying things for the future.

We stopped in the clothing department first, buying dozens of outfits for them to wear through their first year. We stocked up on bottles, more diapers, bibs, and pacifiers, and Bella picked out two diaper bags. We spent a few more hours wandering the store, grabbing random items and adding them to the cart. Four hours later, our cart was overflowing and we were exhausted.

"I think we should call it a day," Bella yawned, ending her sentence. I nodded in agreement and pulled her to my side, pushing the basket with one arm. We paid for everything, the gift card covering it all and still having a little left, and took our purchases out to the car. We were loaded up and on our way home within a few minutes, and Bella was asleep before I pulled in the driveway.

I left the car running while I quietly unloaded all of the bags, carrying them upstairs to the twins' rooms. I came back down for Bella and grabbed my keys out of the ignition before pulling her into my arms and carrying her to the house. I had to admit, she was heavier now, but still barely weighed 140 pounds. I easily carried her up the stairs and laid her on our bed before stripping off her jeans and t-shirt and pulling the covers around her. I undressed myself and slid in beside her, and I was asleep within minutes, all three of my angels wrapped securely in my arms.

We spent the entire next day putting the kids' rooms together. Bella spent most of the time sitting in the rocking chair in whichever room we were working on, pointing to where things should go. I had insisted that she let me do the manual labor after she nearly collapsed while trying to hang a valance. She was having a great deal of back pain lately, and her breathing was much more labored. I was also noticing that she avoided moving around more than necessary, and I was worried that she was in more pain than she wanted me to believe.

I invited my parents over for the weekend, hoping that maybe Carlisle could examine her, since she was refusing to go to her own doctor. She continued to insist that she was perfectly fine, and that all of her discomforts were normal. I, however, was not so sure. Just as I finished applying the wall appliques the doorbell rang.

"That must be my parents," I thought aloud. Bella began to stand to follow me to the door and I gently pushed her back down. "Just wait here, love. They'll want to see the rooms anyway; no point in you going all the way downstairs." I kissed her forehead and she sighed in defeat as I sprinted down the stairs to the front door.

"Edward, how are you son?" My father hugged me tightly and my mother ran straight past me up the stairs.

"Hello to you too, mother!" I called after her. My father shook his head and chuckled quietly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we headed to the staircase.

"Don't take it personally, son. She's just worried about Bella," he reassured me.

"I am too. In fact, I have to admit that's why I invited you here for the weekend." My father looked at me in confusion and I stopped at the top of the stairs, keeping my voice low so Bella wouldn't hear.

"Bella seems to be having a lot of discomfort lately, and I'm afraid it may be much worse than she is telling me. I just don't want her hurting herself or the babies trying to go about like normal. I think she might need to slow down a little more, be more careful," I confided. He listened quietly, nodding his head in thought as I spoke.

"I'll check it out," he promised, patting my shoulder while we walked to the nurseries. When we entered the room Bella was still seated in the rocking chair and my mother was going on about how beautiful both rooms looked. Bella tried to stand to greet my father, but couldn't quite pull herself out of the chair. Her face contorted in pain, and I rushed to her side, gently pushing her back onto the chair.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" I placed my hands on either side of her face, studying her expression. Her brow smoothed and she nodded her head gently, leaning into my hands.

"I'm fine," she smiled at me, trying in vain to mask her discomfort. I eyed her disbelievingly, and she sighed loudly, dropping her eyes to her lap. "Okay, maybe 'fine' isn't very accurate. I'm just really tired, and sore. It's just getting a little harder for me to move around," she amended. I stroked her cheek lovingly, trying to comfort her. I looked up at my father pleadingly and he quickly crossed the room, dropping to his knees beside me.

He spent the next hour asking Bella questions about how much pain she was in, what hurt, and when did it hurt the most. He examined her thoroughly and called Bella's doctor to consult with her, as Bella was much too tired to go in for an appointment today.

"Well, Bella, I have good news and bad news," he started. I gripped her hand tightly and kissed her temple, and she clung to me for support. "The good news is, this is very normal for a mother of twins, especially when the mother is as small as you are," he smiled softly. We both breathed a sigh of relief, but were still anxious for the bad news. "The bad news is, your doctor thinks it would be best if you were on bed rest to an extent, and I agree," he finished.

Bella frowned beside me, and I fought to control the chuckle that was threatening to escape my lips. She elbowed me and glared, warning me that I wasn't controling my amusement as well as I thought I was.

"What do you mean, 'to an extent'?" she asked. Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily, leaning against the crib across from us.

"Well, you don't need to be confined to your bed all day, but you do need to limit your activity. Since you only have a month until the school semester is over, it would be best if you could talk with your professors and finish everything from home. And you should refrain from using the stairs whenever possible. If you need something, have Edward get it for you. And Edward," he started, turning to face me, "you will need to speak with your professors as well, and let them know the situation. You need to be home with Bella as much as possible. She is in her last month of the pregnancy, and she is really going to need you to be with her. With her limited mobility, it's not safe for her to be home alone."

"Of course," I answered. "I'll get everything set up for the both of us tomorrow, and we'll finish our classes from home," I smiled down at Bella, and she grinned back. "We were already planning to take all of our course online in the Spring, so I guess this will just be practice for next semester."

Once everything was straightened out, I carried Bella downstairs with my parents following us. My father sat with Bella in the dining room talking about the details of her 'bed rest' while my mother helped me prepare dinner in the kitchen. I carried Bella back upstairs as soon as dinner was over, after she fell asleep at the table. My parents headed up to the guest suite and I crawled into bed beside Bella, happy with the turn of events.

I know Bella is disappointed with her doctor's orders, but I was thrilled. I had an excuse to stay home with Bella for the next month, and she had been ordered to allow me to help her. The twins would be arriving soon, and we would have the entire winter break to start adjusting to parenthood. It seemed as if everything was just falling into place. I fell asleep quickly, a smile on my face, dreaming of our happily ever after.

**A/N: Hmm foreshadowing, perhaps? I promise, I'm not going to do anything too terrible, like have anything happen to the babies or Bella. But I'm thinking the next chapter will be a little rocky and a little less fluffy than this one =D R&R plz!**

**BTW the twins' bedding sets are on my profile. They were too cute not to share =P**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a big chapter. There will be a teensy bit of drama, but not too much cuz I wanna keep this story light. Just a warning, this is the last chapter =( I know, it's sad isn't it? I think It just feels like it's being dragged on, so I'm bringing it to an end. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry to disappoint, but I didn't create the characters; I just like to play with them ;O**

BPOV

"Baby, I love you so much." I flashed Edward the biggest smile I could muster and batted my eyelashes, trying my best to personify innocence. I guess it might have been a little over the top, because he started shaking with laughter. I glared at the side of his head while he gasped for air, frustrated that my attempt at persuasion didn't work like I had planned.

"What's so funny?" I growled at him through my teeth and he immediately stopped laughing, although I could still see the amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have laughed," he apologized quickly. He locked his eyes with mine, the green orbs shattering any frustration I may have felt. I sighed heavily and smiled at him, earning a crooked grin in return.

"What did you need, love?" he asked. My cheeks flushed red and I dropped my eyes to my lap in embarrassment. He hooked his index finger under my chin and brought my face back up to his.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. What is it?" His eyes filled with concern and I tried to force down my humiliation.

"I need to go to the bathroom, but..." I paused, summoning the courage to spit out the rest, "i don't think I can do it on my own," I whispered the last part, barely loud enough to be heard. Edward's arms were instantly around me and he cooed words of reassurance in my ear.

"Of course, love. Don't be embarrassed; never be embarrassed to ask me anything. Come on," he stood and reached his arms out to help me from the couch and over to the bathroom.

I had started needing Edward's help a lot more the past two weeks. At first, my house arrest was infuriating; I felt so helpless and confined. But after the first couple of weeks, I really started to enjoy having Edward home with me during the day. It got easier and easier to let him help me, and we were both a lot happier because of it.

Now, though, it seems like I can't do anything on my own. My back aches incessantly and my knees throb when I stand. I still have almost two weeks left until my due date, and it feels like an eternity. I spend most of my time in bed or on the couch, and got Edward's help any time I needed to move. Now I couldn't even go to the bathroom by myself.

Of course, Edward hasn't complained a single time during the past month. Sometimes I wish he would just get annoyed and yell at me, only so I will feel a little less guilty for being so moody with him.

I hobbled over to the bathroom with Edward supporting most of my weight. The door is only about twenty feet from the couch, but I swear that distance is growing with every step I take. I reached out for the door handle, but dropped my hand instantly to my abdomen, gasping loudly.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" Edward grabbed my face in his hands, studying me closely. I felt a sharp pressure in my lower back, spreading slowly through my abdomen. It lasted a few seconds, then disappeared completely. I looked up at Edward, his eyes wide and nervous.

"I'm fine. I think it was just a contraction," I reassured him. His face immediately softened, but I could still see the concern in his eyes. I smiled slightly and he helped me into the bathroom.

About ten minutes later, we were on the couch when I felt the pressure again. Edward held me while I waited for it to pass.

"Maybe we should call Carlisle," he suggested. I shook my head vigorously; my doctor had already talked to me about contractions, and I knew they were nothing to worry about. I would feel like an idiot if we called Carlisle in hysterics, only to have him tell me that it was no big deal. Edward clenched his jaw but didn't argue, turning back to face the television.

After an hour had passed with three more contractions, I finally agreed to let Edward call Carlisle. I waited impatiently while Edward talked, filling Carlisle in on our busy afternoon. I got little information only hearing one side of the conversation, and I was getting anxious when they finally hung up.

"Carlisle said that it's nothing to worry about yet, but that we should start monitoring the contractions, and to call him if they become more frequent," he explained. I exhaled in relief, glad that it was nothing serious. We settled back into the couch, waiting for the next contraction.

At some point Edward tracked down a stopwatch, a notepad, and a pen, keeping track of when each contraction occurred and how long it lasted. My nerves began to peak when we realized that they were becoming longer and more frequent.

When they started coming six minutes apart, we picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle again. He assured us that nothing was wrong, and that it could just be false labor, but that we needed to get to the hospital. Edward ran up the stairs to grab our shoes and my hospital bag, then came down to help me to the car. The drive to the hospital was only five minutes with Edward's maniacal driving, and we were checked into a room in no time.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, how are you doing this afternoon?" My doctor entered the room, her eyes glued to the clipboard in her hand. She glanced up at me, a bright smile on her face, and Edward squeezed my hand beside me.

"I'm well, thank you. I am a little concerned, though. I started having contractions this afternoon, and now they are coming six minutes apart, and they last around fifty seconds each time," I explained. Her brow furrowed, and she came over to check all of my vitals, making notes on the clipboard. After a few minutes of questions and examinations, she excused herself from the room. Edward and I waited anxiously while she was gone.

"Everything is going to be fine, love. You're all going to be fine," he whispered, kissing my forehead lightly and stroking my hair. After what felt like an eternity she finally returned, her expression giving nothing away.

"Bella, we're going to keep you here for a few hours to monitor your condition; it appears that you are going into premature labor. Now, I don't want you to worry; this is very normal. Mothers of multiples often go into labor before the due date. You are at thirty-eight weeks right now, so the twins are well-developed and healthy. If you do go into labor, the three of you will need to stay in the hospital for at least the first week, just so that we can monitor you and make sure that there are no complications, but the twins have been developing perfectly, so I have no concerns at the moment."

I nodded in understanding and clutched Edward's hand tighter. She excused herself after explaining that we needed to call a nurse if the contractions became faster and longer, assuring me that she would be here all night if an emergency arose. Edward crawled onto the bed beside me and we lay together for almost an hour, monitoring my progress and thinking to ourselves.

We called Carlisle to let him and Esme know I was in labor, and they assured us they were on their way. Charlie was next, and he had Sue, Leah, and Sue's son Seth, in the car before he had even hung up. Our friends were next, of course, and the four of them arrived at the hospital within ten minutes of receiving the call.

"Bella!" Alice was at my side, her tiny arms wrapped around me before I even had the chance to greet any of them. Rosalie reached the bed seconds later, and Emmett and Jasper stood on my other side talking to Edward.

"Sweetie do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Did you get your bag? Do you have enough clothes?" Alice started firing questions at me at lightning speed, and I giggled at her while I shook my head. After I assured all of them that everything was fine, they said they would wait out in the lobby to fill in our parents when they arrived. Edward settled back onto the bed and we lay in silence for a few more minutes.

"I'm going to go get us some water. Do you want anything else? Are you hungry?" Edward brushed the hair from my face and I shook my head no, placing a gently kiss on his lips before his stood to leave. I rested back onto the pillows and my body froze completely.

"Edward?" I called uneasily. He turned to face me, his expression changing from questioning to concerned in a split second. "I think my water just broke."

EPOV

"I think my water just broke." Bella's voice was calm and steady, the exact opposite of what I was feeling at that moment. I stood completely still for a second, before my body jumped into action. I ran into the hall and grabbed the first nurse I found, obviously annoying her.

"My wife is going into labor," I practically screamed at her. She nodded and entered Bella's room, pressing a button on the wall to call the nurse's station. She informed them of the situation, and began helping Bella sit up against the pillows in a more comfortable position, reassuring her that she would be taken care of. Bella's eyes caught mine, and I was at her side in an instant, stroking her face and placing light kisses across her cheeks.

Another nurse arrived shortly followed by Bella's doctor, and they got to work immediately. I stood near Bella, holding her hand and whispering words of reassurance while then nurses and doctor worked furiously around us. After a few torturous minutes, the doctor finally came to Bella's side.

"Okay, Bella, you're going into labor early. We're going to start the process, so now's the time for you to decide if you want an epidural." She looked at Bella intently, who quickly turned to look at me.

"Do whatever you think is right, love," I murmured, stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand for a second, taking a deep breath before answering.

"Yes. I want it." The doctor smiled slightly and nodded, moving to assist the nurses. They administered the drugs to Bella while they explained again what she should expect. She ordered me out to the lobby to let everyone know what was going on, and I quickly explained the situation to them before rushing back to her room.

I held her hand tightly as the contractions became stronger. She moaned lightly at the pain, and her breathing became labored. I breathed steadily by her side, keeping eye contact, encouraging her to mimic me. We held this position for the next few hours, with Bella matching my breathing and squeezing my hand tightly with each contraction.

"Bella?" the doctor called her attention, and we both turned to face her. "You're ten centimeters dilated, so we're going to have you start pushing, okay?" Bella nodded quickly and squeezed my hand tighter. She locked her eyes back onto mine and I breathed deeply with her in an attempt to keep her calm. She pushed on command, grunting and moaning in pain, her eyes locked with mine the entire time. When her grunts turned to bloodcurdling screams my heart began to beat faster, and my concern peaked.

"Edward," the doctor called me and I quickly found her eyes. "Bella's epidural has worn off, so she's going to be in a lot of pain. I need you to talk to her, distract her; keep her breathing steady and help her through this," she instructed. I nodded quickly and turned back to Bella, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"Bella, love, you're doing great. Just keep breathing, okay? Deep breaths," I coached her. She nodded sharply and followed my instructions. My heart wrenched with each scream, but the sound was soon followed by a loud wail. I turned my head quickly to see the doctor lifting up a tiny body.

"Edward, would you like to do the honors? Quickly, we have one more to go," she extended a pair of surgical scissors and I carefully snipped the umbilical cord, my hands shaking slightly. With the cord cut, my son was pulled away and handed to a nurse, who quickly cleaned him off and carried him to the other side of the room. I walked back to Bella and grabbed her hand, straining my neck to see my son.

"He's fine, Edward. But he is a couple weeks early and we don't want any surprises. You'll get him back in a few minutes, but right now we need to get your daughter delivered safely." I turned back to Bella, the doctor's words bringing me back to the present.

We repeated the process, with Bella drenched in sweat and tears. I pushed her damp mahogany curls away from her face and and murmured words of encouragement in her ear with each push. Three long minutes later, our daughter's cries filled the room, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I cut her cord as well, and she was whisked off by another nurse.

Half an hour later, Bella had been given more pain medication and the room had emptied out, leaving us with only her doctor and one nurse. Our children had been taken to a small side room to be checked over and cared for. The doctor had assured us that they were perfectly healthy, and would only need to stay in the hospital for four or five days to make sure that they were fully developed.

They were both a little under seven pounds, healthy for premature babies. Despite the doctor's reassurances, I was anxious to hold them and see for my own eyes that they were healthy. I kissed Bella repeatedly, reassuring her of my love and our children's safety. It felt like hours before two nurses entered the room, each carrying a small crying bundle.

The first nurse walked to Bella, gently laying the infant in her arms, while the other bestowed my own little gift on me. I looked at the squirming child in my arms, and my eyes filled with tears. My son's cries ceased immediately, and he curled into my chest, snuggling closer in my arms. I rocked him gently, cooing softly. I glanced over at Bella and our eyes met, both of our faces breaking into large grins.

We switched kids after a few more minutes, taking the time to study each child carefully, memorizing every crease and curve. Our daughter was just as beautiful as our son, both having Bella's creamy skin. They shared a light dusting of dark, copper hair as well, a perfect blend of Bella and mine's hair colors.

I looked up from my daughter and watched Bella for a few minutes as she whispered words of affection to the little boy sleeping soundly in her arms. The nurse came back after a few more minutes and helped Bella feed the twins for the first time while I filled out a little paperwork. Our friends and family filed in shortly after, with everyone 'oohing' and 'aawing' at the small miracles in our arms.

"So, when are you going to tell us?" Alice was practically convulsing in her excitement, and I laughed quietly, careful not to wake my son.

"Well this," Bella started, motioning to our daughter, "is Carlie Elizabeth Cullen." She smiled softly and placed a gently kiss on Carlie's forehead.

"And this," I nodded my head to our son, "is Caleb Anthony Cullen." I smiled fondly at the names we had chosen while everyone voiced their approval.

"Those names are perfect. They're perfect," Alice squealed softly, gesturing between the two of them.

"They sure are," I agreed. They sure are.

**A/N: Okay, so I chose Carlie because I like it as Renesmee's middle name in BD lol and I chose Elizabeth for Edward's grandmother. Caleb, I just thought sounded good, and Anthony is Edward's middle name. Whaddya think? And I know this story has been really fluffy, but it is my first fanfic and I just wrote it to test the waters, so to speak. Anywayz, hope you liked it =D There will be an epilogue to show where everyone's at now, so I'll try to update that soon!**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is the epilogue. I just want to say thank you to everyone for all of the reviews and feedback. You guys have really been great, and I'm glad that you liked my story. I already have another story started and I will be posting the first chapter soon, so check it out!**

**DISCLAIMER: As I said before, I don't own Twilight. And neither does that crazy ass lady that is trying to sue SM lmao It's cute that she's trying to convince everyone, though =P**

BPOV

The front door slammed shut and I breathed a sigh of relief. I scooped Carlie up and propped her on my hip as I made my way down the stairs, Caleb following close behind. Carlie sniffled into my shoulder and Caleb reached up to hold her hand comfortingly, trying to stop her tears.

"Hey, handsome." Edward turned to face me after dropping his bag on the floor, his smile disappearing when he took in the distraught child in my arms.

"Hey, angel," he kissed my cheek lightly. "What's going on?" He reached out to take Carlie and she immediately clung to him.

"Well, from what I have been told, a ghost picked up the vase at the end of the hallway and threw it at Carlie. It just barely missed her and shattered on the ground, but a broken shard nicked her shin," I explained. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously between the twins.

"And why did this ghost throw the vase at Carlie?" he asked me. I noticed the corner of his lips twitch upwards, and I fought to contain my own smile.

"Apparently it was angry that Carlie and Caleb refused to play soccer with it in the hallway. Carlie informed the ghost that their mother would not approve, and that they would not be able to play until tomorrow when I could take them outside." I looked back and forth between my children as I retold the story, both sets of emerald green eyes filled with guilt.

"Oh my, that terrible," Edward exclaimed in mock horror. "Is that true?" he asked Carlie, knowing she would be the first to crack. Sure enough, a familiar blush filled her cheeks, and Caleb sighed in defeat.

"No," she she answered, her bottom lip trembling. "I asked Caleb to play soccer with me and I accidentally knocked over the vase and hurt myself," she explained. I looked at Caleb and his eyes snapped up, his jaw set.

"That's not what happened. It was my fault. I asked Carlie to play, and she didn't want to at first but I convinced her." He shouldered all of the blame, as usual. He played the role of big brother well, even if it was only by three minutes. For the past five years the two of them have been inseparable. They seemed like mirror images of Edward and I, with Carlie tripping over thin air, and Caleb always there to catch her.

Edward carried Carlie over to the living room and set her on the coffee table as he took a seat on the couch so he could look at her leg. I followed with Caleb, and we sat beside him, watching him examine the small cut. He retrieved a bandaid from his pocket and smoothed it into place gently before addressing the issue.

"I think that if the two of you can promise not to do it again, we can overlook that you played soccer in the house. But you need to be more careful, and listen to your mother when she tells you not to do something. This is exactly why she makes those rules," he said sternly, looking at the two of them. They both nodded vigorously, their dark copper curls bouncing, and Edward and I laughed lightly.

"Okay you two, go get dressed. Everyone is going to be here soon," I ushered them up the stairs and plopped back down on the couch beside Edward.

"How was your day?" I asked, tracing patterns on his chest with my index finger. Edward had started his internship a year ago, having completed the fast track in medical school. He worked weird hours during the week so he could spend weekends with us at home. I finished my degree two years ago, and had since published three novels, soon to be four. The twins had started school this year, and I had a lot more free time to write.

Edward interrupted my thoughts and hooked a finger under my chin, lifting my face to his, pressing his lips against mine forcefully. I moaned softly at the contact and tangled my hands in his hair, holding his face to mine. I finally pulled away after a few minutes, panting heavily.

"Much better now," he whispered, trailing his lips across my jaw. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, offering him my neck.

"Mommy!" I groaned in frustration and pulled away from Edward's lips. I leaned down to kiss him once more sweetly before turning to head for the stairs to answer my daughter's call. Thirty minutes later, we were all dressed and ready for our guests' arrival. The twins' fifth birthday was today and the whole family was coming over to celebrate, as well as quite a few friends. They had everyone wrapped around their fingers the day they were born, resulting in quite a few large parties and hundreds of gifts the past few years.

Carlisle and Esme arrived first, each carrying a bundle of presents in varying sizes. Charlie and Sue arrived next; they had gotten married three years ago, right after sending Seth off to college. Leah had just married her high school sweetheart, Sam, a boy from the Quileute reservation; they are on their honeymoon in California for the next two weeks.

Alice and Jasper arrived a few minutes later with their son Andrew in tow. The two married just a year after the twins were born, and their own son was born the following year. He was tall for his age and soft spoken, taking after his father, but had Alice's dark hair and eyes. Andrew quickly found Caleb and the two ran to the family room to pull out their toys.

Angela and Ben came in right behind Alice and Jasper. Angela was six months pregnant with their first child, a girl. Sara and Megan had transferred to an art school in New York together a few years ago, but we still kept in touch. They both send the twins birthday gifts every year, and they stay in our guest room when they visit Seattle for Christmas.

Shirley had become a close friend of Sue and Esme's, and she brought her daughters and husband with her to the party. The men made their way to the living room while all of us women wound up in the dining room. Carlie planted herself on my lap, not wanting to play with the boys.

The last to arrive, as usual, were Emmett and Rosalie. They announced the news of Rosalie's pregnancy the week the twins were born. There daughter Lily was born eight months later; she and Carlie have been attached to one another every since. They had their second daughter, Emma, only a year later. We were all fairly certain that Emma and Andrew were going to get married one day, as they were already very strongly attached. Both girls had Rosalie's honey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, as well as her astounding confidence and straightforwardness.

I looked around at my friends and family, all laughing and enjoying themselves. All of the kids had gathered in the family room and were giggling loudly at one another. My eyes locked with Edward's, and he flashed me his signature crooked grin, causing my heart to flutter in my chest. The party finally came to an end, with all of the children crashed out in the family room. We saw our guests out then carried our children to their rooms, making our way back downstairs once they were in bed.

We ended up in the family room, seated at the piano, as we did almost every night when we had put the children to bed. Our hands glided across the keys, creating a melody neither of us had played in awhile.

_This is real, this is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am._

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I wanna be._

_This is me._

We played the final chords, and Edward quickly pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly to his chest.

"I love you, Edward. Always," I whispered. My voice cracked slightly and tears of contentment spilled onto my cheeks.

"I love you too, my angel."

**A/N: Awwww so how did I do? I hope you enjoyed the story! R&R plz =D**


End file.
